Rebellion (Revised Full Story)
by The Grimm Reaper
Summary: Sequel to Warfang Academy Mar hs been gone from the Dragon Realms long enough, and he's decided to come home. However, what he returns to is the result of a hostile takeover by Extra Terrestrial beings with superior power. Not the best welcome home he's ever received.


**Prologue:**

"Amaranthine. She's your sister Spyro." said Terrain. Spyro looked at Amaranthine. She smiled a little before Terrain urged for an answer on Mar.

"Is he —" asked Terrain. Spyro shook his head. Terrain fell silent. Adam walked up to Terrain and patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Mar." he said before he walked off with Eve outside.

"Terrain fretted about before she fell down in a heap, crying. Amaranthine strolled up to her and gave her a hug.

"There, there Terrain. I'm sure our Ancestors are looking after him now." said Amaranthine.

_Hah. That's a laugh. As if the ancestors need to look after me._ I thought to myself as I sat in the tree outside the cave. Adam and Eve were sitting at the pond, watching the sky.

"Ha, ha, hah!" I chuckled as I extended my wings and soared into the air.

As I flew, I heard Terrain exit the cave. I turned my head to see her staring into the moon; looking for any sign that I was alive. I jumped behind her and forced some of my energy to brush gently past her scales. Then I left for another dimension.

**Chapter 1: memories**

I woke up, yelling at the top of my voice. I'd had a nightmare about the dragon realms.

"Is everything okay master?" asked Tigress. I'd been staying in China (Kung-fu Panda) for these past four years. I turned to see all five of the masters staring at me curiously. Tigress, Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Viper. I nodded a little too quickly and coughed a little.

"I'm fine. Um… Where's Po gotten to?" I asked. Tigress shrugged and added:

"He's probably gone somewhere to eat." she said. A smile forced its way up my lips.

"Yeah, that sounds like Po alright." I exclaimed. Tigress stepped forward.

"What was your nightmare about Master?" she asked.

"Just some old friends of mine. Some of them were family." I replied. Tigress stared at me harshly. She didn't believe me.

"I'm telling the truth Tigress. Just go back to sleep, all of you. Shifu is on a mission and he left me in charge. I'm fine, go back to your quarters." I said, rubbing my forehead. Reluctantly, they all left. Tigress sat down next to me.

"Give me details and then I'll leave." she said. I shook my head.

"No. You wouldn't understand. And in order for you to understand, I'd have to tell you something I don't want to. So please go back to bed?" I asked. Tigress lowered her head and went to her room, depressed.

"It was about dragons." I said, hoping it would cheer her up. Luckily, it did. She turned to smile at me, and then returned to her room a little quicker than before. I lay back and rested my eyes. While I didn't sleep, I did meditate; often in the evenings when everyone is asleep. While they all thought it was a nightmare, I knew it was a warning.

"You're quite right Mar. It is a warning." said a familiar voice. I searched around the room for any sign of a visitor. I was about to meditate again, when Ignitus, the chronicler appeared before me.

"Ignitus, how wonderful to see you again." I said. Ignitus bowed his head.

"It is good to see you again also Mar. But I'm afraid my visit is less than a good one." he replied. Good old Ignitus; always straight to the point in his own way. I nodded and stood up.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Ignitus lowered his head.

"The dark wielders as we call them have found a way into our realms ancestors know why," he said. "And they plan to take control of it. They send flying machines from space to scout us. Everyone's currently acting as if they don't know why these people are here. But they've begun construction on everything." he explained.

"What sort of construction?" I asked, curious as to what these scouts were.

"It's very technical stuff. I don't even understand it. They talk about holograms or something along that term. They use fire to propel their flying machines. These scouts, they… Wear white with black eyes. They look human. But their voices are more or less gravely." he explained.

"Did they wield weapons?" I asked. Ignitus scratched his chin.

"Yes. They called them Blasters or something. They even mentioned what they were. I think they called themselves 'Storm troopers'." he replied. I froze.

"Who are these dark wielders as you call them?" I asked.

"The Storm troopers mention them frequently. They called them Sith." he replied. Suddenly, purple lightning flashed in front of me.

"Sith, bah. I hate them. They have no proper honour. They betray each other so often that they don't trust any others except their apprentices. Even then they still don't fully trust them." I said. My hair was sticking up. Well as much as it could. I got a haircut again.

"Mar, I have to ask you something." said Ignitus. I nodded my head and waited for the question.

"I need you to return to the dragon realms and help protect Spyro and Cynder. You might not recognise them straight away, but then again, they won't recognise you with your new haircut. Anyway, Cynder had an abortion. Both Spyro and Cynder felt they were still too young for children. But now Cynder is pregnant once again and this time there're two children at stake. I need your help to protect the four of them." he said. Over the years, Ignitus started to ramble on every now and then.

"Hah, I'm sorry Volteer; I thought you were Ignitus, what with your subject changes and all." I joked. Ignitus began to chuckle.

"Well I suppose I have picked up a little something from that old walking Thesaurus after all. So what do you say Mar? Will you help them?" he asked again. I thought of this and nodded at him.

"I'd love to help them. Hell, I'd love to see them again. But what would their reaction be to seeing me again?" I asked curiously. Ignitus shrugged and smiled at me.

"I've got to go. These infestations are working their way to me." said Ignitus. I nodded and watched at he left this dimension. I sighed deeply as I went back into my meditation. It was only then that I felt Tigress behind me. I snapped my eyes open and stared at her. She gasped and ran for her room. I sighed again. I could see I'd have a lot of explaining tomorrow.

**Chapter 2: recruit**

The following morning, I opened my door, expecting Tigress and the others to be there waiting for me. But they weren't. I decided to shrug off the situation and walk outside to stretch my legs.

I went to the training room and saw Tigress practicing her sword wielding skills. She was deflecting arrows and slicing disks in half. I watched as she sliced a disk and it went straight for me. Tigress noticed this and tried to tell me to duck.

I raised my hand and the disk stopped in front of me, floating above air. As I pushed it to the side, it bent in two straight halves.

"Impressive Tigress." I complimented. Tigress watched in amazement as the two halves of the disk fell next to me.

"How did you do that?" she asked, her jaw hanging down.

"The force is what Sith use in order to take control of the battle. It's much more difficult when facing another force wielder, such as a Jedi. I require your help Tigress. See, I can't defeat two Sith by myself, so I need you to help me do it." I said, getting straight to the point. Tigress nodded quickly and dashed over to me.

"Now, my step brother, Tremor has taken Anna and Alex, my other steps to another dimension as well as Sam, my sister. There are still some dragons that require teaching. We'll need to teach them this if they have any chance of winning the upcoming war." I said rushing to get everything out.

"I won't fail you master, but I can not use this 'force' you speak of." she said. I smiled and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you worry about that. I'll teach you with the dragons." I said. She nodded and got on one knee, bowing her head in respect.

"So do you wish to become my Sith apprentice?" I asked. Tigress nodded.

"Yes Master. But doesn't a Sith almost always betray another?" she asked.

"Almost always, but this won't be one of those times, will it?" I asked. Tigress shook her head.

"Good, now I think you're ready to wield a Sith weapon. I've seen your abilities with a sword, and I believe you're ready to wield a Lightsaber." I said. Tigress raised her head.

"Lightsaber my lord?" she asked. I just nodded.

"Yes. I must caution you to be extremely careful with a Lightsaber. They'll cut through anything like air, except for another Lightsaber of course." I stated. Tigress swallowed as she understood the importance of the caution.

"Now, we'll leave China and head for the dragon realms." I said. Tigress tilted her head.

"Master, won't Master Shifu suspect foul play if I'm discovered missing with you?" asked Tigress. I rolled my eyes.

"Well… Leave a note." I stated sarcastically. Tigress did so and ran for her room. Within a minute, she'd returned with her robe and a suitcase.

"You won't need the suitcase. Clothing is going to be a bit different over there." I said. Tigress frowned and nodded again before dashing back to her room to put the suitcase back. She returned afterward with only her robe. I raised my hands and drew a charter mark. I placed it on my face and the mark changed my features to make myself look unrecognisable to the others. I offered Tigress my arm. She took it and we Jumped for the dragon realms.

**Chapter 3: Disruptions**

We arrived in an alley way in Alliria. I recognised the glow of the dragon statue's fire in the centre of the city.

"Home sweet home." I said. Before we could take a step, a Storm trooper noticed us in the alley.

"Halt!" he ordered. Tigress looked at me for instruction. I whispered into her ear. "Do as he says for now." Tigress nodded and stood still as the trooper approached us.

"Are you new here?" he asked. I nodded wordlessly.

"What is the name of your ship?" he asked.

"The Ebon Hawk." I answered. the storm trooper nodded and stepped aside.

"Welcome to Alliria as the locals call it." he said. I smiled at him and thanked him on the way through.

"We need to get some new clothes; something local." I said. I wandered around the city. some buildings were still being re-constructed with holographic technology.

"Welcome to Alliria. How may I help you?" asked a young red dragon. I recognised him immediately. It was Flame, the fire guardian candidate. He seemed depressed, even though he was acting happy.

"Yes please. Do you have any robes available?" I asked. Flame nodded and motioned for us to follow him this way.

"It's always a pleasure to see new faces here. My name's Flame. I only work in clothing as a part time job. The rest of the time I'm working as a bar tended at the Alliria Cantina just up the street." he said trying to make conversation.

"Isn't that extremely tiring?" asked Tigress. Flame nodded.

"Sadly, yes. I'd gladly resign from both jobs, but we're being enslaved by these white folk. They've shown us their abilities with those black weapons. Things weren't always like this though, as you can see from the construction. Things were peaceful. Not a trooper in the realm. But I think They'd be given a run for their money if Mar was here." he said. Tigress looked at me.

"Mar?" I asked. Flame nodded.

"Yeah, he was a legend. Did everything in his power to make sure we stayed alive, even if it killed him. I didn't know him for three days before he died. He had this one episode that caused him to lose control of himself. But luckily for all of us, Sam, his sister managed to knock him out. This made him regain his control. I don't know how that works but it did. Anyway, one day a creature was after us. Mar tried to warn us before hand, but we were still mentally scarred by his episode that we turned on him. He disowned his two step children that day; took their seals that represented his house. But he gave them back before he died. Spyro and Cynder have kept them close ever since. Never took them off. He looks a bit like you. But with longer hair and a goatee." said Flame.

I listened intently as Flame described me and my abilities to us.

"Anyway, you're probably not worried about things like that. I've got quite a few things here. There's one thing I think would suit you perfectly if I may be so bold as to suggest?" he asked. I nodded and he went into the back. A minute later he came out with a box on his head.

"This is a Sith robe. I added the chest plating myself. It's as light as silk and as strong as Dragon scales." he said. The clothing looked a lot like Darth Vader's clothing, except for the helmet and the chest board. There was a hood however. I liked it.

"I love it. How much?" I asked. Flame lowered his head.

"Sadly, gems aren't worth shit nowadays. Just republic credits. So that'll be five hundred republic credits." he said. I placed my hand behind my back and formed five hundred credits from nothing.

"Here you go Flame." I said. He gave me the Sith robes after I gave him the credits.

"Nice doing business with you. I'm sure my master will be very pleased to be rid of that thing." he said.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" asked Tigress. Flame reassured us that there was nothing wrong with it.

"It's just that those robes have been in his family for nearly two generations. They remind him of his father. He was a Sith once." explained Flame. I scratched my chin for a moment.

"I see. Well thank you Flame. Maybe I'll see you tonight at the Cantina." I said. Flame nodded and waved good bye as we left the shop.

"Well, that was productive." I said. Tigress stared at me.

"Was that dragon talking about you in there? Mar the legend?" she asked. I just smiled at her. I sensed Flame staring at us from the window.

"Never heard of him." I said as I walked away.

**Later that day:**

"I only said I'd never heard of Mar because Flame was there listening to us. He may suspect omething but I doubt it." I said as we entered a house.

"**Hello. May I ask as to what you're doing here?**" asked a Toidarian. I nodded.

"**Ah, yes. Do you possibly own a young dragon that goes by the name of Flame?**" I asked uriously.

"**Yes, why? What has he done now?**" he asked. I raised my hands.

"**Nothing, nothing at all. I was just wondering if you were willing to sell him to me.**" I said. The Toidarian scratched his chin for a moment.

"**He won't come cheap. I'd want fifteen thousand republic credits for him.**" said the Toidarian. I miled and nodded. Again I formed credits in my hand and gave them to the Toidarian.

"**Done. I just have one small request. Could I get you to tell him after his shift at the Cantina?**" asked. The Toidarian nodded happily.

"Hey, you speak my language very well. Not just Toidarian, but Money as well." he said. "My name's Halga. It's a pleasure to meet you… Um?"

"Revan." I said, offering my hand. Halga took it gleefully.

"What were you two talking about?" asked Tigress. I smiled at her, waving my hand slightly.

"Doesn't matter." I replied. Tigress sighed and nodded.

"**You'll receive Flame when you get back to your ship. It's the Ebon Hawk is it not? The one that just landed a few hours ago?**" asked Halga. I nodded. While I could form credits I could also form ships. It was something I learned in secret over the past four years.

"**Thank you Halga. Use that money wisely now.**" I teased. Halga laughed and waved us good bye.

"**Take care friends. Enjoy your dragon.**" he said as we left.

We went to the Ebon Hawk afterwards.

"Mar, where'd you get this ship?" asked Tigress. I smiled at her.

"Forming inorganic objects is easy enough. Organic objects are harder." I said. Tigress just shook her head and followed me in.

I entered my room and changed into the Sith robes. Tigress put on one of her ceremonial robes. They fit the futuristic theme rather nicely. She actually looked like a Sith apprentice.

We exited the ship and headed to the Cantina. Flame was serving as Bartender there. I pulled up a seat for Tigress and myself as we sat down. It wasn't until we did this that Flame even noticed we were there.

"Hey. The robes look great on you." he complimented as he poured some Wookies blood into a glass for us.

"Here, on the house." he said. I took the glass and thanked him.

"Cheers." I said. He nodded and went to serve another attendant.

It was a full hour before he came back. Tigress and I were scanning the crowd for any of the dragons I'd recognise.

"Whew. It's murder in here tonight. Refill?" he asked.

"Thanks." I replied as he took the glass. "Flame, tell me. Do you have a special someone in your life?" I asked. Flame nodded.

"Yeah, she's a bar matron here at the cantina. I just get really mad at the visitors who slap her. I sometimes pour something in their drinks so they get Diarrhoea. Halga give me hell for doing that though. He says I should save it for snobby rich folk like yourselves. The rich part, not snobby." he corrected himself. I smiled and chuckled a little.

"Hey, Bartender. Come here!" ordered one of the visitors. Flame strolled over to the Twil'lek at the bar.

"Yes sir?" he asked. the Twil'lek urged him closer. Flame complied. Before anyone knew it, the Twil'lek smashed a bottle of some sort of Rum into his head. Flame stumbled backward gripping his now bleeding head with his wings.

"This is the wrong drink. I ordered Wookies blood, not Twil'lek rum!" shouted the Twil'lek. Flame sobbed in the corner.

"That was uncalled for." I said, not moving from my position. The entire bar stopped as they watched the Twil'leks reaction. Even Tigress watched.

"What did you say you piece of S—" the Twil'lek tried to say, but I shot over to him and grabbed his throat.

"Maybe you didn't hear me? I said it wasn't called for." I repeated myself. The Twil'lek unsheathed his sword and held it to my neck.

"Maybe _you_ don't know who you're dealing with?" he said. Tigress pulled out her Lightsaber and pressed the activation button, holding it up to the Twil'lek.

"Think again big boy." she said. The Twil'lek stared at her and dropped his sword. I released him from my grip and he fell to the ground on his knees.

"Don't do that again Tigress. You still don't know how to properly use that thing. You could have easily impaled me." I said. Tigress lowered her head and sheathed her Lightsaber.

"Yes Master. My apologies." she replied. I nodded. I noticed Ember from the crowd. I pointed to her.

"You; take Flame home and tend to his wound." I said. Ember nodded and undid her apron and rushed over to take Flame back to his master's home.

"What's going on here?" asked a Storm trooper who had heard the commotion in here.

"Nothing Commander, nothing at all." I replied, leaving the Cantina.

**Chapter 4: Flame and Ember**

I returned to the Ebon Hawk with Tigress. I left the door open so Flame could enter.

"Stay here. I'm going to free Ember." I said. Tigress tilted her head.

"Ember's the pink dragoness that went with Flame." I explained. Tigress nodded her head and handed me her Lightsaber.

"You need this more than I do." she said. I smiled and placed her Lightsaber on the other side of my belt. Then I left to find Ember's master.

I asked around for Ember's master but I found nothing.

"Does anybody know a dragoness named Ember?" I called out to the public.

"Yes I know her. she's mine. Why? What's she gotten into now?" asked a tall Kaminoan.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to sell her." I asked. The Kaminoan blinked for a second before replying: "You want Ember?" she asked. I nodded.

"I'll sell her to you for ten thousand credits." said the Kaminoan. I nodded and handed her the ten thousand credits I'd formed a second ago.

"Thank you sir, she's all yours. As soon as you can find her of course." said the Kaminoan. I nodded and went to look for her at Halgas, when I nearly ran into her.

"Oh there you are." I said. Ember stopped suddenly; shocked to see me again.

"Uh… Hi. I took Flame home but Halga sent him to a ship for some reason." said Ember. I nodded.

"That's okay. I'd like you to come with me Ember." I said. Ember froze as she heard her name called out.

"How do you know my name?" she asked. I pointed to her name badge that she'd neglected to remove back at the Cantina. Ember looked to her old Master.

"This man is your master now Ember. He bought you for ten thousand credits." said the Kaminoan.

"B-But… Master, haven't I been a good servant? Surely you wouldn't sell me to him?" she pleaded.

"Actually, I haven't bought you, I've freed you." I said. Ember stopped staring at her master and looked at me disbelieving.

"Are you serious?" she asked. I nodded.

"So what's wrong with me?" I asked cheerfully. Ember just shook her head.

"You're just too kind sir. Thank you." she replied.

"You're welcome, but I would like you to come with me to my ship." said. Ember was too happy with me to decline my offer.

We entered the ship and As Ember gazed upon the interior, she saw Flame sitting there with a bandage on his head.

"Flame!" she screamed. Flame looked up to see her running towards him.

"Ember?" he called. She darted past Tigress and hugged and kissed Flame till she ran out of breath.

"So you have the same master as I do now?" he asked. Ember shook her head happily.

"Nope, we're both free." she replied giddily. Flame looked at me hopefully. I smiled and nodded at him. his mood brightened immediately.

"This is wonderful. Thank you Revan." said Flame. I only assumed that Halga had told him my new name.

"So Revan, how much did these tow cost you?" asked Tigress sceptically.

"Twenty five thousand credits." I replied as if that wasn't anything to worry about.

"So why did you save them again?" she asked. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"We need them to help us kill Darth Sidious. If he falls then these Storm troopers will fall too." I said.

"Does that mean we'll all be free?" asked Flame hopefully. I nodded at him. He sat back, dazed at what he was hearing.

"Next up is Terrain. Does either of you know where she is?" I asked. Ember nodded.

"Yeah, she's at Warfang. A human called Palpatine owns her." she said. I looked at her, unbelieving. As I turned by back to them, I cracked my knuckles.

"Is everything okay Master?" asked Tigress. I nodded but didn't look at her.

"Yeah, yeah it's okay. I uh… I suggest everyone get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." I said. I felt everyone's heads turn to me.

"We're going to start a rebellion. We need the best of you." I said. I was afraid I'd given away too much about myself in that small sentence, but the dragons didn't seem to pick up on it.

"Okay then. Good night Revan. And thanks again." said Ember. She walked past me and brushed her tail against my thigh as a sign of gratitude. I smiled and nodded at her. It wasn't so long ago for me, that they were only as big as a Fox terrier. Flame gently knocked his clenched paw against my shoulder. I smiled and patter his.

**Chapter 5: Terrain**

"Master, I feel uneasy." said Tigress. I was sitting in the bridge of the Ebon Hawk when she entered in a night gown from the closet.

"What's troubling you Tigress?" I asked, deeply concerned. Tigress was hardly ever uneasy. When she was, that usually meant something bad would happen.

"I don't like lying to these two dragons. Why don't you just tell them who you are?" she asked. I shook my head.

"If they found out, they'd probably go to the Emperor himself, just for protection against me." I replied.

"What could you have possibly done to have them do that? Surely you aren't that scary?" she stated cautiously. I looked up at her, smiling. She swallowed a little too hard and started choking. I stood up and patted her on the back to help her breathe again.

"See? if you were truly an evil person, you'd have let me choke. Or at least let me fix myself up." she said. I shook my head at her again.

"It's not a matter of whether I'm evil or not. It's about whether I lose control of myself. It's happened so often I don't like it." I explained. Tigress looked at me suspiciously.

"Okay then. Subject change: Why aren't you sleeping? You should be falling asleep in your sleep if you get my meaning." she said. I nodded at her.

"I'm too upset to sleep. Terrain's out there and I can't help her." I said. Tigress smiled and looked at me slyly.

"Do I detect something between you two?" she asked. I however, didn't return the smile. Tigress tried to urge me on, but was failing miserably.

"You should get some sleep. I need you at full strength tomorrow." I suggested. Tigress furrowed and nodded sadly. I lifted her chin up and said: "But you're right again. There was something between us." She perked up again and I smiled.

**Later that evening…**

Tigress finally went to sleep in the chair next to mine. I quietly got up and changed my clothes. After I changed, I went to the hangar and pulled out a speeder. I hopped on and sped off to Warfang. As I exited the City, I jumped my speeder to the front gates of Warfang. A Storm trooper heard my speeder coming and had told his men to open the gate. As I sped through, the troopers raised their weapons.

"What business do you have here?" asked a lieutenant.

"I'm here under orders of the Emperor. I'm to conduct a survey and report back to him immediately." I answered. The trooper ordered his men to lower their weapons.

"My apologies sir; We're just following our orders." said the trooper.

"And I'll be sure to report that you were doing so rather efficiently. Well done lieutenant. Carry on." I said trying to gain his trust even more.

"Thank you sir, let him pass." ordered the trooper. I nodded and sped on to the city. I found a parking space and set it there. I asked around for a dragon called Terrain. People mostly just replied that she was owned by Palpatine. I guessed they didn't know he was the Sith Emperor they'd feared.

I came across an old dragon in the street. As I approached him closer, I noticed it was Volteer.

"Mar? Is that really you?" he asked. I nodded slightly.

"Volteer, what happened to you? Why are you here?" I asked. Volteer sighed deeply, letting out some electricity in the process.

"I'm afraid I've been sent here to die of starvation. The Emperor has declared it so. Now I am to rot here." he said rather sadly. I shook my head.

"No. You will come with me. I've got a ship in Alliria you can take refuge there." I said. I bent down to break the chains on Volteers leash. As soon as the chains were broken, Volteer stood up and extended his wings.

"Thank you old friend." he said. "But may I ask as to what the ship is called?" I nodded at him and told him it was the Ebon Hawk.

"One more thing, I'm currently known to Flame and Ember as Revan. If they knew who I truly was, they'd ruin my plan." I said. Volteer made a zipped lip motion and flew off into the night. I hurried off to the centre of town.

"Does anybody know where I could find Terrain, the green Dragoness?" I asked. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out.

"Yeah I know Terrain. She works with me up at the guardians chambers. Or at least that's what they used to be. The emperor recently turned it into a theatre house." I turned around to see Cynder staring up at me. I was glad to realise she didn't recognise me.

"Thank you. Who's your master by the way? I'd like to say they've got a very pretty dragoness on them." I said. If I could, I'd try to free Spyro and Cynder as well.

"Spyro and I belong to Darth Vader. He's an asshole." she said. I smiled at her.

"Thank you young one. Where is Terrain now?" I asked. Cynder pointed at the Guardians chambers.

"They're probably playing their latest production to all the rich people. If only I could raise a better life for my child." she said sadly.

"You're pregnant? That's wonderful. Congratulations. I hope they have a good life." I said. Cynder smiled and nodded.

"Thank you sir." she said.

"Call me Revan. It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." I said. Cynder just smiled even wider.

"It's Cynder. And It's a pleasure to meet you too Revan." she said. I smiled and nodded. It felt good to see Cynder again.

"Well I'd best be off. I need to see what I can do about getting into to see that play." I said. Cynder nodded and smiled again.

"Do you mind if I come?" she asked.

"Only I you let me pay for your ticket." I said. Cynder jumped for joy. I handed her my hand. She took it with her wing. Now I'd found Cynder and I was about to find Terrain.

We entered the chambers and managed to get those private seats you see in the Opera. Fortunately enough, I received a seat next to Palpatine himself. Vader was sitting on the other side. He noticed Cynder with me and stopped me from sitting down.

"What are you doing with my slave?" he asked in that deep gravely voice he had. I just put on an innocent face.

"She was kind enough to point the way for me and I offered her a ticket in return." I explained simply. Vader didn't lower his guard.

"Vader, leave the man alone. He's simply repaying the young lady for her services. That shouldn't warrant any trouble." said Palpatine. Vader lowered his guard and let me pass.

"If you want her and the purple one, I'll sell her for fifty thousand credits each." said Vader. Cynder frowned at her master, and then looked up at me with an apologetic expression.

I looked at her and smiled. This would be easy enough. I formed a hundred thousand credits in my hand and gave them to him up front.

"Okay. She seems nice enough. I can only imagine that the Purple one would be the same." Vader and Cynder both stared up at me. Neither had imagined I'd actually buy two dragons up front like that.

"Well then that seems reasonable, don't you think Vader?" asked Palpatine. Vader just breathed all over himself.

"Yes, my master." he said. He took the credits from my hand using the force. I let them levitate over to him and land in his hand.

"She's all yours." he said.

"Uh, Revan sir." I said.

"Well Revan; I see you're quite wealthy. What is the name of your ship?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Actually, my ship is second hand. It's the Ebon Hawk. Some Jawas found it in a crash. They sold it to me for a rather good deal. I fixed it up myself and began working as a Bounty hunter." I explained. Palpatine nodded and smiled.

"If you're a Bounty hunter, then why do you possess two Lightsabers?" he asked, before I could look down at my belt, Palpatine took them and activated them. Both were positioned across my neck.

"Alright, my name is Darth Revan. I heard about your progress against the Jedi and I came here to congratulate you. These two dragons are just a bonus." I lied. Palpatine seemed content and de activated my sabers. He tossed them to me and I caught them with the force. I let them clip into my belt. Cynder looked at me, unbelieving. Had she just received an even worse master than Vader?

"Cynder, if you'd like to make your way over to Alliria, you'll find the Ebon Hawk docked next to the cave entrance. There's something there for you. And if you'll inform your mate about this as well?" I asked. Cynder nodded and left the room immediately. I sat down next to Palpatine and watched the performance.

Five minutes in, Terrain appeared as someone called Roxy Heart.

"The truth is: I'm also here for that dragoness in the centre." I said. Palpatine slowly turned his head to me.

"She's gonna cost a lot more than a hundred thousand credits. You know this right?" he asked. I nodded and said: "Name your price." He asked for one hundred million credits for Terrain. I sighed, but I wasn't going to let him have Terrain any longer.

"Deal," I said. "You'll get the money in a day. I don't have it on my person at the moment, but I can get it to you tomorrow." I pleaded. Palpatine nodded and shook my hand.

"I believe you're a man of your word. I trust you, and to prove it, I'll let you have her now. But I do expect that credit tomorrow." he said. I smiled and nodded happily.

"Of course. I may be Sith, but I am a man of my word." I said. Palpatine chuckled and nodded his lumpy head.

"I'll let her know that you are her new master. I'll send her to the Ebon Hawk immediately afterward." he said.

"I trust you as well, so I'll bid you good night and wish you a happy rule over this galaxy." I said. I turned to Vader and bowed at him.

"Lord Vader." I said as I left the door. He just stood there breathing. I left the room and saw Spyro and Cynder there. Both were the size of big Great Danes now.

"This is the man I was telling you about Spyro. His name's Revan. He's our new master." she said. Spyro smiled sweetly at me and offered his Paw. I took it happily.

"Thank you for saving us from Vader. He would have worked us to death. It would have killed Cynders child. Two phantom pregnancies and a dead unborn baby won't look good on a report now will it?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No it wouldn't." I replied. Spyro stared up at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Revan." he said. I returned the comment to him and walked them both to the speeder I'd parked. They got into the sides and I took off.

We'd made it to the front gate and had to stop for the trooper again.

"How's the survey coming sir?" he asked.

"Brilliant. I'm off to check up on Alliria now. I'll report your exceptional work to the Emperor when I get back." I replied. The lieutenant nodded and looked to the two dragons.

"They're with me. I've just bought them from Vader. He's a nice fellow hen he's not talking don't you agree?" I chuckled. The Lieutenant couldn't help but laugh at my comment.

"I can't argue with you there sir. Anyway, have a nice one." he said. I nodded and thanked him before leaving the city.

It was early Dawn before I arrived at Alliria. I led them to the Ebon Hawk and opened the platform to let them in. Flame and Ember were sitting there with Tigress. They saw me first.

"Revan! Where's Terrain?" asked Flame.

"She's on her way. In the meantime we'll have to make do with these two." I said as Spyro and Cynder appeared from the platform. They saw Flame and Ember and hurried toward them.

"Flame, Ember it's great to see you again. So you're Revans servants too?" asked Spyro. Flame and Ember both shook their heads.

"Nope, Revan has freed us. You too from the looks of it." he replied. Spyro and Cynder looked to me for a confirmation. I simply smiled and nodded. Both dragons gasped with relief as the news sunk in.

"Does this mean Terrain's free too?" asked Cynder. I nodded.

"But she doesn't know that yet." I said. I took off the clothes I was wearing and put on the Sith robes I bought from Flame.

**Chapter 6: Adam and Eve**

"Hey Flame. Aren't those the robes of the Deathmancer? You gave him Mar's robe?" asked Spyro. Flame flushed his cheeks as he realised what he'd done.

Before he could explain, I opened the platform to let Terrain in. As she entered the ship, everyone shouted her name. Tigress casually walked over to me and nudged me in the ribs with her elbow. Terrain seemed so happy to see Spyro, Cynder, Flame and Ember again.

She looked over to me and Tigress.

Thank you for freeing me Revan I owe you my life." she said. I smiled and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't sweat it. I've freed you all to start a rebellion against the Emperor." I said. Terrain looked at me curiously.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Terrain shook her head and said: "No nothing's wrong. You just remind me of someone I knew. He was a hero as well." she said. I looked away, a tear coming to my eye. I quickly brushed it away with my finger and turned back.

"Who was he?" I asked, pretending to be curious.

"His name was Mar. He was known for his power and his caring heart. Some dragons didn't trust him enough to go with him when he tried to protect them. And because of them, he sacrificed himself to stop a creature that could have destroyed everything. His sacrifice could have been averted though." she said turning to Spyro and Cynder. Both dragons lowered their heads in shame.

"I'm sure that Mar forgives you two." I said. Spyro and Cynder smiled weakly at me. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't cheer them up.

"I wish he was here." said Ember. I looked to her.

"Why? From what I heard, it sounded like you felt safer away from him. So why do you want him back?" I asked curiously. Ember lowered her head.

"After he died, I realised just how much he cared about us. I figured, if he wanted us dead, he'd have let that creature kill everyone there. But he didn't so that means he wouldn't have hurt us unless he wasn't in control." she explained. I cracked my knuckles. _They were only getting this now?_ I thought. Flame noticed this and looked at me suspiciously. I met his stare.

"Who's next?" I called, making him jump.

"Well, we've got Frost, Shockwave, Angel and Quake. Then there's Adam and Eve." he replied.

Does anybody know where Frost and Shockwave are?" I asked. Terrain stepped forward.

"I do. They've been on the run ever since the Storm troopers came here. They've been hiding in the cave." she said. I looked at her curiously. I knew all too well which cave she meant, but I had to keep my disguise up. While they said they missed me, I still didn't trust them enough to tell them who I was.

"Which direction?" I asked. Terrain pointed south-eastward. I prepared the Ebon Hawk for take off. Suddenly, two figures entered the ship, then a third.

"There they are. He's the one who thought he could mess with me. Take him out." said the third figure. I just stood there thinking: _Great, it's the Twil'lek_. I was preparing to defend myself when I recognised the two other figures to be Adam and Eve.

Both dragons charged at me. I ducked and gave them both a small chop to their vertebrae; paralysing them temporarily.

Bah. You're useless!" shouted the Twil'lek. I shot up to him and folded his arms behind his back.

"You'll make an excellent warning to the Empire. I take it you work for the emperor?" I asked. The Twil'lek nodded, hoping it'll get him out of the arm lock I had him in. I looked to Tigress. She nodded and took over, keeping him in the arm lock. I walked over to the infirmary and grabbed a Lightsaber. I activated it and in one fell swoop, cut his head straight off. The head fell straight to the ground. Tigress released the body and it fell next to the head.

Adam and Eve stared at the dead figure before them. I deactivated my Lightsaber and threw it to Tigress. She caught it and placed it back in the infirmary cabinet.

"Well then. What to do with you two." I pondered out loud. Both dragons looked at me curiously. I gave them a cold stare that stopped their suspicious thinking. Suddenly, Eve spoke up.

"Please accept our apologies. We were simply following orders. Now that you've killed our master, we place our services to you." she said. I raised my brows at her.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"Eve. This is my brother Adam." she explained.

"Ah, then you're the two dragons we're looking for. I presume you know these five?" I asked. Adam and Eve both looked to their friends.

"Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember, Terrain? Oh my god I didn't recognise you. What're you doing here?" she asked. Adam seemed happy to see them too.

"Revan here is freeing our old group and forming a rebellion against the Emperor. You interested?" asked Spyro. Adam and Eve both nodded.

"Yeah, we've been waiting to kick some serious ass but our master gives us the easy ones. No offence Revan." she added quickly. I shook it off and replied: "None taken." Eve smiled and continued to talk about her past four years. I urged Tigress to follow me to the cockpit.

"You still haven't told them about your past. Why not?" asked Tigress.

"I still feel they're not ready to handle my return." I replied. Tigress sighed and placed her paw on my shoulder.

"If they are truly your friends, then they'll view your return as a miracle." she said before walking off. I stared after her. _Was she right? Or will I have misjudged my friends even after they turn on me again?_ I pondered this over and over again. My head was starting to hurt. I was about to fall into a meditative state, when I heard Eve's voice.

"May I come in Revan?" she asked. I seemed rather drowsy; I nodded and offered her the seat next to mine. She jumped up on it and turned to me.

"Revan, why did you choose that name?" she asked. I pulled a confused face at her.

"Don't act as if you don't know what I'm talking about. You're Mar and I know him when I see him. I couldn't possibly forget your eyes after you tried to kill Adam." she said. I could see that she'd argue this to the end. I sighed and nodded at her.

"Figures you'd be the one to rat me out." I said. "You know as well as Adam does that I'm sorry for my inability to control my full power. Now that you know my identity, you'll probably tell everyone else. They'll undoubtedly turn on me again and the dragon realms will once again be under peril." I said. Eve didn't say anything. She just stared into my eyes.

"I need your help if we're going to defeat the emperor. If you tell them what's going on, then I won't be able to free the dragon realms, not to mention the universe." I pleaded. She smiled and hopped off the seat. I'd expected her to walk away, but she came up to me and nudged me with her head. This was her version of a small hug. I remembered it well. I saw her and Adam doing this when they turned in for the night all those years ago.

"I won't tell. I've come to forgive you. So has Adam. He actually stopped talking the day you died. He's a mute now. Let's just say that he has a soul after all." she said, smiling. Then she walked away and left me there in the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk.

**Chapter 7: Frost and Shockwave**

I stood up and set a course for the top of the mountain. I returned to my seat to pilot the Ebon Hawk. I flew through the docking bay entrance which was built near the cave I'd created after arriving here with Tremor and Anna and Alex, even Sam. I thought about her as I flew to the top of the mountain. It took only a few minutes from lift off, but I still thought of her till the end. _I wonder how she's doing._ I thought to myself as I landed near an old cave.

Everyone else aside from Eve had fallen asleep. I motioned for her to be quiet as I stepped onto the platform.

I walked down the platform and stepped on hard wet ground. I wrapped my robe around myself to keep the air from getting to my skin. Why I couldn't feel the cold, I still liked to act as if I did. I walked toward the cave. As I entered it, my eyes began to glow yellow; making me see through the darkness.

I walked on and on. There were signs of recent digging with claws. I stopped to look at them. Some were from three years ago, some from earlier. I could tell from the size of the claw marks that I wasn't too far from the end, and hopefully the two dragons. I walked on, noticing scraps of old meat and bones. The further in I went, the fresher the meat was (and the less pungent too). I stopped at the end of the tunnel. There was nothing I could see. I sighed and placed my hands on my hips, looking up. I noticed a small crevice in the roof of the cave. I saw the two dragons shaking at my presence. While they didn't know I saw them. I pretended I hadn't. I took a few steps away from the crevice and formed darkness around my body. I stepped into the walls of the cave and waited for the two dragons to emerge from their crafty hiding place.

After what seemed like hours, they finally did.

"Okay, Shock; she's all clear." said Frost in a low tone. It felt good to hear that Scottish accent from him again. Slowly, Shockwave came out of the hole.

"Are you sure honey? It seems like we're still being watched." she said. Frost looked around and nodded at her.

"I know what you mean darl. It's probably just the fact that someone actually stared at us that's got you worried." he said. Shockwave nodded and fell from the hole. Frost caught her with his tail and placed her gently on the ground of the cave.

"Thank you." she said slyly. Frost just growled flirtatiously. I had to break this up before it turned into a peep show. I emerged from the cave wall behind them.

"Now that you two are done playing hide and seek from your saviour, would you kindly follow me to your old friends?" I asked sarcastically. Frost and Shockwave turned and faced me aggressively.

"Who are you?" shouted Shockwave.

"Relax, I'm Revan. I'm here with Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember, Adam, Eve and Terrain." I said. Both dragons looked surprised at my sudden proclamation.

"Prove it!" said Frost. I thought about it for a moment.

"They've been telling me about Mar." I said. Frost and Shockwave relaxed as they felt sure that I was friendly.

"Well then I believe introductions are in order. Don't you think so darlin'?" asked Frost. Terrain nodded, still a little cautious of whom I was.

"Well then I'm Revan. I already know who you two are. Frost and Shockwave. The others have told me about you. We still need to find Angel and Quake and Amaranthine." I said, cutting the introductions short. Frost and Shockwave seemed rather relieved that they didn't need to introduce themselves. Lord knows why.

I led them back to the Ebon Hawk and motioned for them to board the ship. They did so cautiously. I could understand their caution. They didn't trust anyone outside their race.

"Relax, you're safe here. I do caution that you remain quiet. Everyone is probably still asleep." I said Shockwave was watching me the whole time. When I looked back to her she nodded and turned her attention to what was in front of her.

I led them to their quarters and let them make their own sleeping arrangements. I returned to the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk. Tigress was sitting there asleep. She seemed cold, so I took off my robe and placed it around her as a blanket. She shifted a little but other than that, she seemed satisfied with her comfort. I sat down next to her and began to meditate. I searched for Amaranthine among the population. It took me about half an hour to find her. She was sitting by a pond, meditating as well. When she woke up, she looked directly at me. I felt rather embarrassed that she'd managed to find me so easily. She could obviously search for others using her subconscious mind as well.

I made a mental wave at her. She waved back.

"_Hi. I'm Revan. You're Amaranthine, aren't you?_" I asked her. She tilted her head.

"_How do you know my name?_" she asked.

"_I have Spyro and Cynder and most of the others among your fold._" I replied. Suddenly, I was jerked back to my corporeal body.

"Revan, are you okay?" asked Shockwave. I was panting hard. I quickly tried to compose myself.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I know where to find Amaranthine." I replied. Shockwave jumped excitedly.

"Really, where?" she asked. I didn't have time to answer. I took to the controls and lifted off. I flew north-north-eastward, toward Amaranthine. As I flew the ship, I noticed Shockwave staring at me as if I seemed familiar to her.

"So, why does Frost call you Shock?" I asked, trying to distract her. It worked.

"It's my new nickname. That and Frost couldn't bare to say the word 'wave'." she said. I looked at her.

Why?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I guess it's because of what Mar did to save us. He unleashed a huge wave of energy against the city of Warfang. This caused the terrible creature to die a horribly slow death. If Godzilla's flesh was being torn from his bones, I can only imagine what happened to Mar. Hell, and I don't even want to imagine." she said. I smiled as she thought of me. I didn't love Shockwave. I was reserved for Terrain. _I just hope she forgives me for leaving her all those long years._ I looked back ahead at the sky in front of me.

"What happened to Godzilla, probably happened to Mar as well. In fact, I think he was worse off. Using all of his energy creating that energy field, and then having it rip him to shreds literally, probably killed him before it ended." I said. Shockwave looked at me.

"How did you know it took all of his energy?" she asked. _Oops_. I was in deep shit now.

"Just an assumption. I presume that Mar can create barriers around him?" I asked. Shockwave nodded. "Then he would have created a barrier to protect himself from his own attack if he had the energy." I said. Shockwave thought about this.

"You're right. It's obvious now. All this time I thought he'd killed himself just because he thought we didn't trust him anymore." she said.

"Didn't you?" I asked. Shockwave stared up at me.

"I suppose not." she admitted, lowering her head. While I didn't have any strength left during my eruption. Even if I had been able to create a barrier around myself, that wouldn't have made any difference. While the energy was tearing me and Godzilla from the outside, just keeping this amount of energy going was tearing me apart from the outside and the inside.

"I'm sure that if he was still alive, he'd forgive you. If you forgave him anyway." I said. Shockwave looked at me again.

"There was nothing to forgive. I understood the fact he couldn't control himself. But I didn't side with him because I was afraid of loosing Frost." she said, tears coming to her eyes. "And if I did go with him, maybe Spyro and Cynder would have followed my example and gone too. Then he would have had no need to kill himself." she cried. I put the ship on auto-pilot and picked Shockwave up in my arms. She sank her head into my shoulder. She sniffed once…twice. She stopped suddenly and looked up at me.

"You…your scent, it's familiar to Mar's. How can that be?" she asked. Suddenly, Frost and the others came in. He saw Shockwave in my arms, crying.

"She needed to let some depression out." I explained to him. I gently placed Shockwave down on the floor. She still stared at me.

"You didn't answer my question." she stated. Everyone looked at me. I looked to Tigress. She was staring at me. Then her gaze shifted to the window. Her expression was that of pure fear.

"REVAN LOOK OUT!" she yelled. I turned to see a long spire sticking out of the ground underneath us. It shot through the window and went straight through the middle of my chest. I went flying through the security room and the recreation room and into the back of the ship.

**Chapter 8: Dead**

I awoke to cries of worry and terror. The ship was wrecked. Spyro was calling out for Cynder. Flame was calling for Ember, Eve for Adam (a lot of good that would do to call out to a mute), and Frost for Shockwave. I tried to get up, but the Spire held me to the hyperdrive. I groaned in pain as I bashed at the spire. Eve popped her head around the corner. She saw the gaping wound around my chest. I flexed my muscles, groaning as my flesh returned to the space in my body.

I was completely healed by the time Terrain peeped around the door. I pretended to limp over to her. I left a couple of bruises and broken ribs to make it seem I was only partially fazed by the spire. I used her to keep my balance. Terrain didn't complain. In fact, she walked along with me so I could make it to the chair around the hollo-table. I placed my hand on her shoulder as a sign of thanks. I wasn't able to talk at the moment, so I sat down and began to heal myself.

Thankfully, no one was hurt too badly. I got the worst of the crash. I steadied my breathing and began to meditate. All the dragons watched me curiously. They all waited for something to happen. Suddenly, one of my ribs snapped back into place. All nine dragons jumped back as the sound frightened them. Then there was another snap, and another, and another. My bones were mending themselves.

I finally opened my eyes and saw the shocked looks on the dragons' faces. I'd come across a thought that chilled me to the bone. _Did they recognise me?_ I stared at them, waiting for what was to come next.

"Cool. Can you teach me to do that?" asked Eve. I looked at her with a 'thank you' planted on my face. She smiled and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, as soon as we find the others." I said. I went to stand up and fell to the ground immediately. Everyone scrambled to see if I was alright. I brushed off the pain that seared through my bones. I looked down to my legs and saw that they were sticking through my legs. I slowly fell into unconsciousness. It took all of my energy just to heal from the Spire. I didn't have any more to spare.

Throughout my unconscious sleep, I could hear the dragons going through steps that involved fixing my legs. It wasn't clear to me what they were doing at first. I could only hear it as a buzzing sound. My hearing returned gradually as I relaxed every muscle in my body. I concentrated on my hearing; Cynder was going on, talking about how much worse my injuries were. I didn't care about my injuries. I was too worried that they were over exerting themselves. I didn't see what the problem was. I couldn't die, though they didn't know that. Suddenly, I heard Spyro saying something.

"We'll have to open his chest. That's where he got hit by that spire. Frankly, I'm surprised he's still alive from that." he said. I tried to object, but it was no use. While I thought I'd fixed my body through meditation, I'd really broken every single bone in my body. _But that didn't explain why I was able to get up from the chair. I must have only weakened them, but it was enough to let me stand up for a second._

I thought through the possibilities as they were preparing to open my chest. Then it hit me. _Did any of the dragons know how to use this technology?_ Spyro of all people grabbed the laser scalpel and began making a large incision in my chest; and I could feel it.

I tried to yell out, but nothing came out. Thank Christ for Tigress.

"Um shouldn't you have put a local anaesthetic over his chest?" she asked. Spyro stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her.

"What's that?" he asked. "Anaesthetics are what doctors use to numb the body for incisions like the one you're doing now, so the patient won't feel the cut." she said.

"He's not making any noise." Spyro said defensively.

"That doesn't necessarily mean he's not feeling the knife wound. He may be in too much pain to even whimper." she replied. Spyro looked at the scalpel and dropped it on the table next to me.

"I didn't know." he said. Tears were filling his eyes. I'd gone into a meditative state, seeing everything that was happening around me. Cynder walked up to him and muzzled him on the nose.

"Hey, remember when Mar lost his left wing, and he told you to get the water and you came back with Vinegar?" asked Cynder. Spyro nodded and managed a smile.

"This is kind of like that time isn't it?" he asked. Cynder nodded slightly and giggled at her mate. From out of nowhere, Cynder raised a bottle of local Anaesthetic in her paw. Spyro smiled at her slyly and grabbed the bottle.

Spyro grabbed a brush and dipped it in the anaesthetic and brushed it all over my chest. The pain gradually subsided and I was calmer than I'd been in a few months. Terrain had to help with the opening of the chest.

"Oh god, it smells like something died years ago and was stuffed in here for decomposition." she complained. Then they gazed upon my heart. It wasn't beating.

"I think you're right Terrain. Something did die. But it was Revan, nothing else." said Flame. "We'd better patch him up. Otherwise he'll stink up the ship." said Flame. Terrain nodded. I noticed that she didn't seem affected by my supposed death. Maybe it was because she couldn't feel anymore. _Could my death have triggered an emotional lockdown?_ I thought about this as they patched me up. Terrain was the last to leave afterwards. She stayed behind, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Get up!" she commanded. I felt my body jolt. _Had she really just told a dead guy to get up?_ I watched with interest as she stood there.

"I know you're a Vampire. I couldn't hear any heartbeat coming from you throughout our journey. You're not dead, just unconscious." she said harshly. I didn't move. It wasn't as if I didn't want to move. It was the fact I couldn't move. My bones were still broken. They would heal up eventually, but in the mean time, I'd just have to disappoint Terrain. She walked up to me and shot an earth bullet through my chest. I gagged a little, but that was it.

Terrain felt certain that would get me up. When she saw that it didn't, she began to worry a little.

"Revan?" she asked. I didn't get her. _First, she's all aggressive, and then she's worried that I might never wake up again._ She called for me again.

"Revan? M—Mar?" she called. I felt my heart sink into the bullet. I wanted nothing more than to wake up and tell her "yes". But I still couldn't move. Terrain began to cry. Her tears fell on my chest. They felt like a tonne of bricks to me.

Eve peeked her head around the corner and saw the display. She walked up to me and Terrain.

Don't worry Terrain. We can still free the dragon realms without him. We still have Tigress." she tried to cheer her up.

"Tigress isn't a force user." she replied. Eve looked at me.

"He's a Vampire you know?" said Terrain. Eve looked up at her.

"How did you know?" she asked curiously. "There was no heartbeat coming from him even before we found you two." she replied. Eve looked at her friend for a moment before looking back to me.

**Chapter 9: Amaranthine**

"He'll be back. From the looks of things, it seems as if you tried to wake him up yourself." Terrain nodded. "His bones are broken. He may not be able to get up. But Vampires are good healers. He'll be back. But we have to go. Everyone's going to look for Amaranthine on foot." said Eve. Terrain nodded and walked out of the medical bay. Eve was about to leave when she heard a snapping noise.

I managed to turn my head to thank her. She nodded and left the room. As I concentrated on repairing my bones properly, I heard the others leave the ship. After my bones had healed again, I tried to stand up again. I was being very cautious this time. I slowly got off the operating table. I heard a bone snap under my knee and I hopped up on the bench again.

"Damn!" I shouted. I tried to figure out a way to move without my bones snapping. I activated a medical droid and asked him to look at me with a Neuro-scanner.

"Hmm. This doesn't look good sir. Apparently, your bones are irreparable, even to you. At least the ones in your lower legs and arms." said the medical droid.

"Why is this?" I asked. The droid scratched his metal head and replied: "Apparently, you're too weak at the moment sir. Your energy is drained completely. It may be possible for you to repair your body, but your lower limbs are going to take months to repair. The only thing I can suggest at the moment sir is that you…change your arms." he said. Now it was my turn to scratch my head.

"What do you mean? Change my arms, does that mean switch them over or—?" I said. The droid shook his head.

"No sir. You're going to have to get cybernetic arms. That is unless you want to wait a few months for your energy to be restored." he replied. I thought about it for a long time. My energy hadn't been depleted before. I tried to think about what I'd neglected to do. I'd kept healthy throughout the four years in China. But I'd been unable to drink blood due to the population being animals. That was it. Lack of blood weakens me.

"I need blood. Do you have any bags or something?" I asked the medical droid. He nodded.

"Yes sir. I currently have sixteen bags of blood; three for the crew and the rest for you. That's a rhyme doesn't it?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Can you get me a bag of blood please? I need to test something." I asked. The medical droid grabbed a bag from his Chassis and handed it to me. I grabbed it and ripped the top open. I drank the bag dry. I felt my energy returning to me. As I finished the bag, my bones snapped back into place. I could feel that they were stronger than ever. I stood up from the bench and dropped the bag.

I felt the energy coursing through me. I let a small amount of it out, blowing the medical droid to the wall.

ARGHHH!" I yelled as my energy burst out of me. It took a minute for me to stop my excitement. I was pumped and ready to destroy anything that opposed me and my family.

"Thanks Doc. You're a genius." I said as I ran for my quarters and pulled on a robe. I ran to the cockpit and tried to start the engine. I'd forgotten that the ship was impaled by the spire that stuck me before. I ran over to the hyper drive and removed the bit of Spire that stuck out from the rest of it. I ripped it from the hyper drive and threw it out the exit. Then I broke another large piece from the spire and threw that out too. I repeated this procedure till there was only that small piece sticking through the front view. I raised my arm and blasted it into oblivion.

Ha, hah, yes!" I shouted. I was over excited. The sudden rush of blood was over powering. It was like having gone off drinking for four years and then suddenly getting hammered in an instant, except for the imbalance and the slurring and the drowsiness. I hopped out of the ebon hawk and tried to move it using the force. The Ebon Hawk slid easily from the spire. The thing I didn't count on was the fact that we hadn't landed yet. The Spire had stuck the ship in the air. I released it and placed it gently on the ground below me. I jumped back into the ship and began repairs.

When I'd finished repairs, I started up the engine and shot off towards my family. Within minutes, I saw them battling it out with some special Storm troopers. Everyone noticed the ship. I left it on auto pilot and jumped from the exit ramp to the ground in between all the dark troopers. They stared at me for a minute.

"Revan look out!" screamed Cynder. I knew what she was talking about. I ducked and stood on my hands as a dark Storm trooper tried to impale me. I shot up with me feet, knocking him out instantly. I prepared for the next one, he tried a side swipe. I grabbed my Lightsaber and sliced off his arm. He gripped the stub in agony. I put him out of his misery, cutting his head off. The third trooper began to speed up. He was to my left in one instant, then to my right in another. I spun around and sliced him in half as he appeared behind me.

Several troopers came at once. I deactivated my Lightsaber and used the force to shock them. Within a minute, they were fidgeting as electricity coursed through them. I re activated my Lightsaber and sped past every one of them, decapitating them all.

Three more ran for me. They had flame throwers and jetpacks of a sort. They took to the skies and tried to light me up like a Christmas tree. I used my maelstrom ability to have them circle each other. I released my energy and sent them flying into the spires behind them.

I placed my Lightsaber in its hilt as I walked over to the dragons. Spyro and Cynder looked the most shocked out of all of them.

"You. You're dead. How can you be here?" asked Shockwave. I smiled at her.

"I've always been dead. I'm a Vampire after all." I said. Shockwave started to shake.

"Mar was a Vampire." she said. "Actually, he was a Gopyre." said Spyro. I turned to him.

"Where's Amaranthine?" I asked. Spyro looked towards the cave behind him. I walked towards it. The dragons stared at me till I entered the cave. As I entered the cave, I saw that she'd decided to do a bit of decorating. She'd somehow painted the cave walls and created furniture from the rock and stuff around here. I looked to the corner where Amaranthine was hiding, ready to pounce. She saw me approach and mistook me for an enemy. She jumped up at me. I saw her coming however. I raised my arm and held her there with the force. She looked up at me and recognised me from our meditative conversation.

"Revan?" she asked. I nodded and let her down. She came bounding up to me. She seemed happy to see me.

"You're here with Spyro and Cynder?" she asked. I nodded, "And the others." I added. She smiled and hopped up on to my shoulders. I walked out of the cave where everyone was waiting.

"Amaranthine!" Spyro cried as he gazed upon his sister.

Spyro!" she cried back, hopping off my shoulders and running to her brother. They muzzled each other and turned to me.

"Thank you Revan, for reuniting me with my family. I owe you big time." she said. I smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Just come with us and I promise I'll keep you safe from anything that comes our way." I proposed. Amaranthine nodded and leaned into her brother. I noticed that her scars from the black dragoness hadn't vanished. She'd be keeping those for the rest of her life. Cynder walked up to Amaranthine and gave her a big nuzzle.

Welcome back honey." she said. Amaranthine smiled at her and nuzzled her back. It seemed that Amaranthine and Cynder had become very good friends over the years I'd been away.

"It's great to be back." she said. I noticed a ship docked up the top of the Spire. I saw Vader standing there. He had his arms crossed as he always did. I looked up at him.

"We've got company." I said. Everyone turned to me and followed my gaze. Vader stood there; he was assessing the chances of him winning against us. I assumed he'd seen my fight with the dark troopers.

"Let's get out of here." I called. The dragons extended their wings and took off, following me to the Ebon hawk which was just floating there. I jumped up and landed on the exit ramp. The dragons followed suit and I closed the ramp as Terrain got through. I counted the number of dragons that had made it through. There were ten in total. Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember, Frost, Shockwave, Adam, Eve, Amaranthine and Terrain. I suddenly noticed that Tigress wasn't among the crew.

Where's Tigress?" I asked. Shockwave looked a little guilty. I looked down at her.

"She—She thought she'd buy us some time if she went ahead and fought Vader while we escaped." she said. I just stood there.

"WHAT?!" I bellowed, making the entire ship rattle. I didn't wait a second longer I grabbed my Lightsaber from its hilt and opened the exit ramp.

"Keep this open. I'm going to get Tigress." I said. Before anyone could protest, I hopped out of the Ebon hawk and landed on the ground. I dashed for the top of the mountain spire.

When I reached Tigress, she was battling it out with Vader. He'd received a few minor cuts to the arms, but Tigress had blood running down her left arm. She was getting tired.

shot behind Tigress and slashed at her legs. She buckled and landed on her back, screaming. As Vader prepared to take the final blow, I jumped forward and intercepted his attack. Both our Lightsabers gleaming red as they locked together. Tigress looked up at me. I was keeping my cold gaze upon Vader.

"You are either very brave or very foolish to interfere with me Jedi." said Vader. I just kept looking at him as I said:

"I'm no Jedi; I am a GOD!" I thrust my Lightsaber upward, breaking the lock we had. Vader took a few steps back as he repositioned himself. Vader struck quick and fast. But not fast enough. I dodged out of the way and went for a basic strike. I wanted him to underestimate my abilities.

"The force is strong in you. More the dark side than the light. Join me and I may spare your friends." He said. Tigress looked at me. I didn't show any emotion. My hood was up, so Vader couldn't see my face, but he saw my glowing yellow eyes looking up at him.

I think you're kind to offer, lord Vader. But I would rather kill you than join you." I said.

"That is an underestimation of your enemies' abilities. While the force is strong in you, intelligence and fighting techniques are not." said Vader. I had him exactly where I wanted him. He didn't know I couldn't die. Tigress was smiling as she caught on to my plan. I saw the Ebon Hawk approaching.

Sorry Vader. But this is not the time or place for a battle with you. But I promise you. We will have our time." I said. Vader retracted his Lightsaber and let the Ebon Hawk stop in front of us. I deactivated my Lightsaber and walked over to pick up Tigress. I was about to place my arms around Tigress to pick her up, when I felt Vader suddenly move. I activated my Lightsaber again just in time to stop Vader's from slicing me in two.

"Your reflexes are quicker than I thought. Which makes me wonder if you're holding back your true potential?" he pondered out aloud. I concentrated on lifting Tigress into the Ebon Hawk. While doing this, I kept Vader distracted. As soon as Tigress was aboard, I deactivated my Lightsaber and jumped onto the exit ramp. Vader deactivated his own Lightsaber and watched as the Ebon Hawk flew away.

**Chapter 10: Hunter-Killer**

Later that day, Tigress was given some coverings for her lacerations, I was landing the Ebon Hawk in an unpopulated area, and the dragons were celebrating their victory against Vader.

That pompous old arse was no match for Revan. He'd walk circles around him." said Frost.

"Here, here!" called Flame. Everybody raised their glasses to each other and took a drink. The glasses were specifically designed for dragons to hold. Then Terrain started singing "Heroes live forever" by Vanessa Amorosi. I walked into the communications room and looked through the outside cameras.

decided to look inward as well. I went through a camera and saw in the storage room near the communications room, a damaged assassin droid. One of the "47" models. I walked out of the communications room and into the main hold, where the dragons were celebrating. They raised their glasses to me as I walked past. I smiled and nodded to them as I walked to the storage room. I unlocked the door and gazed upon the damaged droid.

"Whoa! Nice colour. What is that, Blood?" asked Flame.

"Dried blood from its previous assassinations." I said. While it was dried blood, I could still smell the rich taste of it.

"Assassinations?" asked Spyro. I nodded.

"It needs a new vocabulator, Chassis, and other various parts. I think I'll get a protocol processor for it as well. It's a HK-47 model." I said as the dragons stared at me.

"What's HK mean?" asked Shockwave.

"Hunter-Killer." I stated plainly. The dragons stepped away from the droid as I mentioned "killer". I walked towards them.

"Relax, it's inoperable. I need parts for it to work." I said. Shockwave stared at me unbelieving.

"Wait. You want that thing to work? What on earth for?" she asked, getting hysterical. I tried to calm her down, but she was getting even worse every second.

"It could help us free the dragons." I complained.

"HK Revan. Hunter—Killer. That thing won't help us. It'll more likely kill us." she retaliated.

"Look. If that thing came from the storage room, then it'd have to follow the orders of the ship's captain. Meaning me. It wouldn't refuse a direct order from its master. I'll order it not to kill you and everything will be fine." I said. Shockwave didn't like the way I'd said that.

"Okay. But we need to find the parts first." she said.

"I think I know where to get them." said Flame. He looked at me as he said this.

"You know who I'm talking about." he said.

"Halga. Toidarians are known for their trade marketing ever since the clone wars. Before then, it was just those that occupied the outer rim that dealt with parts." I said. I ran for the cockpit, closing the storage door and sat in the pilot's seat. I punched in the coordinates for Alliria and put the ship in to motion.

We arrived in Alliria within a few minutes. During that time, Terrain continued to sing "Heroes live forever". She even managed to get those high notes. I was so proud of her, I felt like telling her then and there that I was Mar. But with my Charter marked disguise, she'd think I'd gone mad.

I wrapped my cloak around my head and put the hood up. I walked past the medical bay and saw that Tigress was awake. She was facing the other way when I tried to sneak past.

"Revan." she called. I stopped sneaking and walked into the bay.

"How're you feeling?" I asked. Through the years I'd known Tigress, she was stubborn but loveable at the same time. She was like a sister to me.

"Kinda sore. How's the party going? I can hear it in here. Hah. I guess my injuries are of little concern when we survived that Vader guy." she said, smiling. I looked at her, shocked to hear that coming from her mouth.

"Your injuries are _not_ of little concern to us. We care deeply for you, isn't that right guys?" I asked. I'd heard them sneaking up behind me as I entered the medical bay before. Terrain poked her head out.

"That's right Tigress. If you hadn't distracted Vader from us, we might not have been here." she said, trying to make her feel better.

"Actually, even if I'd have gone with you, I don't think Vader would have chased the ship." she said. Terrain slumped and slinked back into the main hold.

"Everybody's going to be here if you need anything. Okay?" I asked. Tigress nodded. I leaned in and kissed her on the fore head.

"Thanks Revan. You're a good friend." she said. I smiled at her.

"Always was." I replied. Then I left the room and headed for the exit ramp.

"Revan?" I heard Terrain calling. I stopped and turned to see her with something in her mouth. She walked forward and dropped it in my hand.

"This was Mar's. He dropped it before he went to face Godzilla." she said. I looked at the small round object that she'd given me. It was my seal. The seal of the house of Mar. I stared at it for a long minute. When I looked up to thank her, she'd already gone.

"Thank you Terrain." I whispered as I placed it around my neck and walked down the exit ramp.

I walked through the familiar streets of Alliria city. I came to Halga's cottage. I opened the door and saw him there with some parts to a pit droid.

"Revan! **How are you my friend? What can I do you for?**" he asked.

"**I'm looking for some parts to an old HK 47 series Assassin droid. I was hoping you'd have one. You are my first choice of course.**" I said. Halga chuckled and smiled at me.

"Oh, you. You're too flattering for your own good, eh. Ha, ha, hah. Well I think I've got some old scrap around the back somewhere. There might be some old Assassin droid components in there." he said, leading me to the back. He led me through a dark room where there was no light what so ever.

"No wonder you don't know what's in here Halga, you've got no light in here at all." I said. Suddenly, the light flickered on and Vader was standing there with the Emperor. I didn't have much time to react. I saw that Halga was being suffocated. The emperor suddenly raised his arms as lightning shot out of his finger tips. The lightning hit me and I was sent through the wall and into the air.

I hit the Ebon Hawk with a loud thud. The dragons opened the exit ramp to see what had happened. They saw me lying there, unconscious. Terrain went towards me. She turned me over to see that I had my seal around my neck. She took it off as she noticed the emperor approached with Vader.

"Run. Now!" she called to the others. They took to the air, out of range from any Lightsaber attacks. The emperor didn't bother with the dragons. Vader stood at the ready. Two Storm troopers came with a carrier and hoisted me on it.

The next thing I knew, I was on a table, clamped to it. The emperor was standing in front of me, Vader at his left.

"Revan. Can you hear me?" asked the Emperor.

"Of course." I replied. I turned my head to the side to see where I was or what he'd done to me. "Where am I? What have you done to me?" I asked.

"You are on the Death star. It is a giant space station that orbits the dragon realms. Now, who is Terrain?" asked Vader. I thought about this for a second.

"Terrain is…Terrain is a dragoness. That's all I know." I said.

"Do you remember anything about the ten dragons you were with?" asked the emperor. I shook my head.

"Only their names and species." I replied.

"Who do you serve?" asked Vader. I hesitated, thinking about the people I knew.

"I serve the emperor." I replied. Vader turned to his master. The emperor smiled under his hood.

"Good! You'll make a fine apprentice. Vader is no longer so. He is now my equal." said the emperor.

"Thank you, Lord Sidious." said Vader.

"Unbind him. He's one of us now." said Vader to the medical droid that was stationed above me. "Yes sir." it said. I felt the clamps open and I fell forward. Vader caught me with one hand.

"Your new body will take some time to get used to." he said as I straightened myself. I looked at him, confused. I looked down at my body. All I saw was a new set of clothes. The forearms and legs had bronze coverings on them. Vader motioned for me to follow him. I did so willingly. The emperor stopped at a room that was clearly labelled armoury. He motioned for me to go first. I complied and bowed as I walked through the entrance. There were suits for the storm troopers everywhere. I didn't see so much as any recreational clothing whatsoever. Vader pointed to another room within this one. I walked towards it.

As I approached the door, it was labelled Sidious, Vader, and Revan. I looked at my new master, confused as to why I was on the door.

"This is our personal armoury. It is more of a closet than an armoury for us. While Vader must wear the same type of armour, I have a choice of robes to wear." he explained. I looked at the door.

"What about me? I can see my name on it." I asked. The emperor breathed in as he was about to explain what was in there for me.

"Ah. We didn't know your preferences, so we created a mask for you. The dragons will try to manipulate you. This mask will make you seem like a droid to them." he explained. He opened the door to reveal Vader's construction seat, Sidious' robes and my mask. It was the same colour as my arm covers. Now that I had a better light, I saw that my chassis consisted of the same bronze plating. My leggings were like a long men's skirt. A ring covered the front of my waist. Around that ring were red fabrics that really went well with my robe like skirt.

I looked back up at the mask. It was a darker shade of bronze, with a hint of blood red in there. It had a visor that allowed me to see left and right. My horizontal vision would be limited, but that would be okay. The mask itself was of a unique design. The forehead was the red bronze colour, while the cheeks were black. There was no mouth on the mask whatsoever. The nose and mouth were just vertical and joined to the forehead with that same red bronze colour. All in all, it was beautiful.

"This is for me?" I asked. I turned to my master as he nodded. I couldn't help but smile. I looked at the mask again. "Thank you Master. It's wonderful." I complimented.

"I may be an evil sith lord, but I do still have good taste." he said. I chuckled a little and said: "It's funny because it's true." Sidious nodded solemnly and turned to exit. I grabbed the mask and placed it on my head. It only covered my face to let my hair grow. I turned and followed my master out. Now it was time for business. I could feel it.

**Chapter 11: Sith lord**

"So, what is thy bidding, my master?" I asked, walking at the same pace as his.

"I need you to find an old dragon. One that escaped a few days ago. He goes by the name of Volteer. He was supposed to starve to death, but someone freed him." he replied. I suddenly got a small stinging sensation in my frontal lobe. But it was gone in an instant, so I didn't take much notice in it.

"It will be done my master." I said, walking at my own pace to the docking bay. I walked towards the ship that was prepared to go. It was a basic transport ship. One of those Consular-class space cruisers. I boarded the ship and sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"Take off Captain." I ordered. My voice sounded a bit crackly.

"Yes sir." she said. The captain pressed some buttons and grabbed hold of the hyper drive stick. When we were clear for hyper drive, I ordered her to set a course for the dragon realms.

"But sir, that's just below us." she said.

"I didn't say to go into hyper drive now did I?" I asked. The captain shook her head. She let go of the hyper drive control and plot a course for the dragon realms. While she did that, I meditated, trying to find Volteer. Suddenly, a voice came on in the intercom.

"Lord Revan. We've found Volteer. He's attacking us head on. Our blasters have no effect on him. He's swatting us like fl—." What ever was going to be said was lost due to Volteer.

"Where did the transmission come from?" I asked.

"Just north of Warfang sir. Would you like me to set her down there?" she asked.

"No. land near Volteer. He won't attack the ship." I said. The captain looked at me for a second before she plotted a course for the troopers' last location.

The cruiser landed about two acres from Volteers location. I could see him fighting it out with the Storm troopers.

"Wait here. This won't take long." I said. I exited the ship and drew my Lightsaber. An admiral walked up to me.

"Lord Revan. We have him out numbered, but we can't defeat him. But we do have the situation well in—." the admiral tried to say. But I was choking him with the force.

"I have no interest in your failures Admiral. I am here on a mission of my own." I said as the Admiral fell to the ground dead. I took a few more steps forward and saw a Storm trooper approach.

"Lord Revan. We're slowing him down, we expect to have him by the end of the day." said the trooper.

"Very good; follow me Commander." I motioned for the Commander to follow. "Yes sir, you heard him men. Move out." he ordered his troops. As I approached the burnt Volteer, he noticed me coming.

"Lord Revan, we've burnt him badly, but he's not giving. We can't kill him." said the Lieutenant.

"Leave that to me." I said as I activated my Lightsaber. I walked forward to the dragon. Everybody ceased fire and watched as I approached.

"Ah so the fallen one approaches. It's nice to see you again Revan." he said. I stopped in my tracks.

"How do you know me?" I asked. The old dragon lowered his head to me.

"We're old friends, you and I. Don't you remember?" he asked. I shook my head. "Hmm. Perhaps it is because they somehow erased your memory of us, your friends, your family so to speak." he said. "Do you remember how to use a Lightsaber?" he asked. I looked at the blade and swung it around, indicating that I very much indeed knew how to use a Lightsaber.

"Do you remember where you learned to use one?" he asked again. I thought about this for a second before shaking my head. "Ah, so they've erased your memories. So you don't remember your friendship with the young dragons: Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember and the others?" he asked again.

"Enough talk Volteer, time to fight." I said, raising my Lightsaber in the air. Volteer sighed and went into a defensive position. He leaped for me. I ducked out of his way and slashed at his hind legs, creating small incisions like Tigress'. My mind suddenly had a flash of her. It distracted my long enough for Volteer to electrocute me. I stood there, paralysed. He was preparing to strike.

He lowered his head and started charging. He was a few feet away when I used the force to lift him into the air. He raised his head as I concentrated on bringing some large boulders and a few Storm troopers into the mix. They all swirled around him, and with a large crash, compacted into the lightning guardian.

I heard yelling as he fell to the ground. Blood was flowing freely from his cuts and gashes. I walked towards him; my paralysis gone. He looked up at me with heavy eyes.

"Do not forget…Who you are…Mar." he said before he collapsed onto the ground, dead. I stared as the name hit me like a bullet.

"Mar?" I said to myself. I deactivated my Lightsaber and headed back towards the ship. I sat in my seat and ordered the captain to head back for the Death star. She prepared the shi for lift off, when my Master appeared on the hollo emitter.

**Chapter 12: Two down**

"_Lord Revan. How goes your mission_?" he asked.

"My lord, Volteer is dealt with. I am headed back to the Death star." I said.

"_No, I have another mission for you. You are to find Cyril, another dragon like Volteer. He's in Alliria. You'll most likely find him if you ask around. Pretend to be… kind._" he said.

"Yes my master. Plot a course for Alliria." I ordered the captain.

"Yes sir." she replied and punched in the coordinates.

We arrived at Alliria and landed next to the Ebon Hawk. I put my mask back on and exited the cruiser. I walked around the streets and asked around for Cyril. Nobody knew where he was. I went towards the Ebon hawk, hoping someone was there. I opened the exit ramp and called in.

"Hello? Is anybody there? I'm looking for a dragon named Cyril; I believe he can help me." I said. Suddenly, Spyro peeked his head from around the corner.

"Who are you?" he asked. I hesitated for a second.

"My name is…Anakin." I replied, using Vader's old name. Spyro disappeared from view for a minute and returned with Terrain. MY heart felt heavy for some reason. I gripped it and was stopped by my bronze plating. I gripped my hands and returned them to their sides.

"Anakin?" she asked. I nodded. I figured it was best to hide my Lightsaber from view, so I wrapped my cloak around it.

"If you want Cyril, you must tell me what it is you want with him." she said. It only took me a second to think of a story.

"I was hoping he could help me with someone I love." I said bashfully. Terrain blinked and blushed at the same time.

"Well he's being very truthful. I don't think he works for the emperor." she said. "I'll take you to Cyril." she offered. I nodded and thanked her.

As we walked, my heart felt heavy. I tried to ignore it, but it just got heavier the closer I got to her.

"So who's this person you love? If you don't mind my asking?" she asked.

"Amber." I replied. I had no idea where I got it from, but her name suddenly popped up in my head. "What about you? Do you have a special someone?" I asked curiously.

"I did. But he died four years ago. Actually, it's his five year anniversary. We celebrate his sacrifice among the group. We meet up in one place and dine in honour of him." she said. I was getting more and more curious by the second.

"So what's his name?" I asked. Terrain looked down at me.

"Mar. His name was Mar." she said. I stopped in my tracks. _Mar. that was the name Volteer had said before he died._ Terrain looked at me curiously.

"Are you alright Anakin?" she asked. I shook my head, getting out of my dazed day dreaming.

"Uh…Yeah I'm, I'm fine." I replied. I caught up to her and continued to walk in silence. We'd made it to where Terrain said it would be. Cyril was working as a ice sculptor.

"Here we are. I don't know what help Cyril can be in the lady department, but all the best." she said.

"Thank you." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Welcome." she called back as she ran back to the Ebon Hawk. I entered the sculptor's room and gazed upon the craftsmanship.

"Hello there, how may I help you? Do you want a statue of yourself or someone you know?" asked a voice from the middle of the room. I saw Cyril sitting at a spinning table, creating what looked like a two cheetahs in wedding attire.

"I'll wait until you finish that sculpture." I said.

"Nonsense dear boy, I've already finished." he replied, stopping the table. "Now, what can I help you with?" he asked again.

"I was hoping you could tell me about someone?" I asked. Cyril scratched his chin for a moment.

"Well, it's been years since I've actually known someone; I only meet those who come in here, like you for instance." he replied.

"I was hoping you could tell me about someone called Mar?" I asked. Cyril just stared at me.

"Mar was a legend in his time. He saved this world from certain destruction. He lost everything just to keep his friends and family alive. Everyone who knew him respects him for it." replied Cyril.

"What about this Sith, Revan?" I asked, wondering what he knew.

"Well, from what I was told, Revan is very much like Mar. He's the one in charge of the rebellion against the emperor. This is what Terrain told me. Volteer came to me a few days ago and said the Revan was in fact Mar himself. But I told him that was impossible. Not even Mar could survive an explosion such as that. Honestly, Volteer's getting too old. He should have kicked the bucket years ago." Cyril chuckled. My niceties were finished by now.

"Oh he's kicked the bucket alright, along with some rocks and boulders." I said. Cyril looked at me. With one swift motion, I spun around and sliced off Cyril's head with my Lightsaber. I deactivated it instantly and began to walk away. Then there was a thunking noise, indicating that I hadn't missed my mark. Then the rest of the body fell as well.

I walked outside of the sculptor's and contacted my master via the communicator on my wrist.

"My lord, Cyril is dead." I said.

"_Very good my apprentice, I have another mission for you. I want you to capture the one known as Terrain. I want her alive. Knock her out if you must, but don't kill her. I have plans for her._" he replied. I nodded and severed the connection.

"Captain, order your men to clear a space for an adult dragon. We're bringing one in for the emperor." I said.

"_Yes sir._" she replied.

**Chapter 13: Changes**

I walked up to the Ebon Hawk and opened the exit ramp again.

"Hello?" I called in my nice guy tone.

"Oh, hello Anakin. You just caught me out of the shower I'm afraid. That's why there's water all over me." said Terrain. Under my mask, I blushed.

"Sorry for intruding, but I need to talk to you about something." I said. Terrain tilted her head.

"Okay, come on in. I'll just get dried up and—." she started to say, but I cut her off.

"Um actually, I need to talk to you now, if that's not too much trouble?" I asked. Terrain seemed suspicious for a second.

"Alright, but may I get dried up first?" she asked. I nodded solemnly and watched as she ran to her quarters and got dried up.

It took five minutes for her to get her back dry. I heard her calling out for me.

"Uh, Anakin, can you help me? There are some places I can't reach." she called. She didn't sound embarrassed, so I suspected it didn't mean drying anything close to the nether regions. I walked up the ramp and entered her room.

"You called?" I asked. Terrain had a big towel over her back.

"Yes, can you help me? I can't reach my tail joint. Or my neck for that matter." she replied. I stepped forward and grabbed the towel. I began to rub her jail joint dry. Then I moved on to her neck. It turned out there was an itch there that she couldn't reach. I heard her hind leg stamping the ground as I rubber over her itch.

"Ooh, thank you Anakin. That was lovely. Well, I'm ready to set off. Where're we going?" she asked.

"Just around the neighbourhood." I replied. I motioned ladies first through the exit.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Terrain. I thought about this for a second.

"You were right. Cyril wasn't much help. I wanted to consult you about my dilemma." I replied. While I was talking to her, I was leading her to the Consular-class cruiser.

"Well if you want to have her marry you, you need to know her as if she were your sister. Then you need to think of what she likes and put that in your proposal." replied Terrain. I was asking her about how I go with asking for Amber's hand in marriage.

"Thank you Terrain. I won't forget this." I said as I drew my Lightsaber and made small incisions in her hind legs and fore legs. She screamed, causing my heart to sink even lower than before. She looked up at me. I didn't meet her gaze. I inserted a few more cuts to be certain she couldn't get up. She screamed through the whole procedure. The captain came with some loading crew. Terrain was slowly loosing consciousness.

"Board her up and take her to the emperor. But be careful…The emperor wants her alive. We must keep her in the best condition as we can." I said. Then I removed my mask and headed for the bridge.

"Why…Revan? Why did you betray us? I loved you." she said. I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at her, but she had lost consciousness. I stood there and watched as the crew gently placed her on the docking ramp.

I communicated my master to tell him my mission was completed.

"Master, Terrain is among us now." I said

"_Very good my apprentice. I see no need to further your training. You are to be Vader's partner. Return immediately._" he replied.

"Yes Lord Sidious." I replied before cutting my connection. I watched as Terrain whimpered as the crew placed her down.

"I said gently. The emperor does not want her too damaged." I told the crew. They nodded and gave me apologies. I boarded the ship and closed the ramp behind me.

didn't go to the bridge as usual. I stayed behind and watched as Terrain, whimpered in her sleep. The crew had neglected to cover her up to stop the bleeding.

I found a sheet and pulled it over her. She cooed a little before going back to whimpering.

"Why can't I remember any of this? What was I? Who was I?" I pondered aloud.

"You were someone I cared deeply about." replied Terrain. I jumped as I heard her voice. I looked her in the eye and saw that she was telling the truth.

"You said before that you loved me. What did you mean by that? I don't even know the first thing about you." I said. Terrain began to cry. I felt horrible afterwards.

"What did they do to you Revan? You loved us, you cared for us. You're the one that started the rebellion against the emperor." argued Terrain.

"The emperor has many rebellions in many galaxies. You're no different." I stated.

"Don't you remember what happened? You were captured by them via surprise attack and they took you in for something. They must have erased your memories. What do you know about dragons?" she asked suddenly. I shook my head.

"You will not divert me from my master." I said, getting up to leave.

"And what about your apprentice?" she called weakly, but I heard her. I turned on her.

"What?" I said. I couldn't have an apprentice. I would have betrayed my master if that were so.

"Tigress? The young tiger that you were training to use the force. She tried to save us from Vader and you saved her in the process." she said. I could see no lie in her eyes. If she was telling the truth, then I am the one who was lying.

"Lord Revan, we've arrived." said the captain. She noticed that Terrain was awake and drew her blaster. She took aim at the dragoness and fired.

I drew my Lightsaber and deflected the laser back at her blaster, knocking it out of her hand.

"I told you the emperor wanted her alive. Now dock the damn ship and get her to the emperor before I demote you to Lieutenant." I ordered. The captain jumped and hurried to the bridge to dock the ship.

"What are they going to do to me Revan?" she pleaded. I shook my head.

"I don't know. The emperor only said to capture you alive and bring you to him. He didn't give me the details." I replied. Terrain began to burst into tears.

"First I lose Mar and now I lose someone I love just as deeply." she bawled. I wanted to walk up to her and calm her down, but the crew were surrounding us.

"I'm sure you'll live to tell me just how much you hate me in a day or two." I said. The crew grabbed Terrain and carried her to the operating room. I stood outside the door, waiting.

Several hours passed before a medical droid came out and motioned for me to enter. I noticed that Sidious and Vader were already here.

"Vader, Sidious." I greeted them. They both looked to me.

"Ah Revan, what do you think? We've just used Terrain as an experiment on molecular rematerialisation. Have a look and tell me what you think." he said. I looked at the table as it tilted vertically.

Terrain was bound to the table. Her form had changed dramatically. Her head was still the same, but her forelegs were like that of a human. Her legs were stretched parallel with her body. She resembled a human with scales. Her torso wasn't changed; she still had that dragon like breast pattern. Her tail was shorter than before, and her height was the same as mine. She looked like a Drakel from Adventure quest. She still had her wings, but they were smaller than before. Her body was covered in scales.

"We still need to put a chip in her head to make her forget the others." said Vader. Suddenly, something inside me broke. I remembered everything that had happened to me. I remembered the rebellion. I remembered Heaven. I remembered everything.

"No. She won't need it." I said, feeling both their gazes upon me. "Once she realises what has happened, she will turn to me for help. I can use that to our advantage." I explained.

"Very good Revan. You're going to be a great Sith lord. I think I can trust you to rule this quadrant with an Iron fist." said Sidious. I bowed to him and thanked him for the compliment.

Terrain woke up to see us standing there watching her. Sidious and Vader left the room, leaving me with her. I had my mask on all this time.

"Anakin? What…What happened?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Wait a minute. It'll come back to you." I said. Terrain tried to rub her head but noticed her bonds.

"Revan. You bastard! You betrayed the rebellion. I ought to kill you where you stand." she threatened.

"That is if _you_ can stand." I remarked. I released her bonds and she fell forward. I rushed forward to catch her. Terrain gasped as I caught her. She could feel the cold metal of my chest plating.

"Revan, why did you do it?" she asked again. I held her outward.

"I'm so sorry Terrain. They placed a chip in my head, making me forget who you were and decide serve them. But Vader mentioned a chip and it broke as my mind raced through all my memories." I said. Terrain took this information in and smiled.

"So you're you again?" she asked. I smiled sadly.

"Yeah, but I can't say the same thing about you." I said, looking down at her body. She followed my gaze and noticed the changes. She was about to scream when Vader stepped into the room.

"Revan the emperor wishes to see you and Terrain." he said, then without another word, he turned around and left us again. Then Terrain screamed.

**Chapter 14: first mission**

"Vader said you wanted to see me my lord?" I asked. Sidious sat at his usual chair.

"Yes. I still don't trust your judgement with neglecting to put a chip in Terrain's head. If you can prove to me that she will follow your orders, then order her to perform any task of your choosing." he replied. I looked around for something to test Terrain on.

Terrain. I am ordering you to fight me using a Lightsaber." I said.

Terrain and the Sith lords stared at me. "Now, now Terrain; you don't want to be chipped do you?" I asked. Terrain shook her head quickly and asked for a Lightsaber. I gave her one of my spares. She took it and activated it.

"Now, turn the intensity counter opposite the activation button. Turn it down to the training level." I ordered. Terrain followed my order and prepared to fight. She went to take a step forward and stumbled. I saw this coming and dashed next to her to keep her from falling. She jumped a little as I grabbed her. She thought I was going to attack, but I deactivated my Lightsaber.

"Perhaps it would be more prudent, if I were to teach my apprentice to walk first?" I asked the emperor. He nodded.

"Yes. Terrain will learn to walk. Then we will give her her first mission. If she completes it to our satisfaction, them we will trust her to do as we ask. Vader, sit. Revan, you will teach her balance." he replied. I bowed to him and motioned for Terrain to do the same. She gasped and bowed after a bit of humiliation towards her lack of respect.

"We will begin training at once Lord Sidious." I said. I grabbed Terrain by the arm and led her to the elevator. As the elevator doors closed, she began trying to keep her balance as it shifted directions.

"Try on one foot." I said. She turned to me. "If you want to walk, you'll have to keep your balance on one foot as well as two." I explained. She sighed and lifted her right leg. To her dismay, she kept leaning into me.

"Don't fret about it. You'll get there eventually. Now how about we get you some clothes?" I suggested as I realised she was still naked. Terrain blushed as she passed the Storm troopers. They were all staring at her.

One of the troopers actually stopped and spoke to us.

It's great to have you aboard with us Master Terrain." he said. Terrain smiled sweetly and continued to walk with me hanging on to her arm. She nearly hit three Storm troopers on her way to my quarters; each trooper offering to help her balance herself. She thanked them every time. I just rolled my eyes.

"You know, you're going to have to toughen up if you want to stay alive. We'll get out of here eventually, but you need to act the part." I said. Terrain looked at me sadly. I sighed and placed my other hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so mad at them for enslaving me like this. They didn't expect the chip to break due to my photographic memory capabilities," I explained. "which is why I must act like the Sith they trust. Understand honey?" I asked. Terrain nodded.

"Okay Revan. I trust you." she said. I smiled at her.

"I love you." I said. she blushed and rested her head on my chest.

"I love you too." she replied. While she didn't know that I was Mar, I had to keep the charade up. If she knew who I was, then she'd try to kill me. I placed my arm behind her legs and hoisted her up in my arms. I carried her over to my quarters, ignoring the stares of the clone troopers as they passed.

We'd made it to my quarters. I placed Terrain down on the bed and went to look for some clothing she could use.

"I feel weak." she said sadly. I looked at her. she did look a bit pale around the scales.

"Lieutenant!" I called from the closet. A Lieutenant entered the door with a blaster in his arms.

"Yes sir?" he asked. I walked over to him and chopped him in the back of the neck. I grabbed him as he fell and removed his helmet.

"Here you go. This might give you a pick me up." I said. Terrain caught the trooper as I threw him to her. She smiled at me before biting down on his neck, sucking his blood dry. I watched as she drank the trooper. After she had finished, she threw the body to me. I opened the door and threw him in the trash receptacle across the hall way. I closed the door and continued searching for clothes. However, I couldn't find any. I did however find some spare bronze and black stretchable cloth.

"I think I'll make you some clothes similar to mine." I said. Terrain smiled.

"Just so long as I don't have to wear clothes in front of you." she answered. I stood there blushing. _Had she really said that?_ I walked stiffly to the sewing droid. I activated it and it spun its head and went on stand by.

"I need you to make some clothes like these," I pointed to my current attire. "for Terrain." I pointed towards Terrain who was sitting on the bed. The droid nodded and went over to Terrain.

"I'll need Terrain to stand up so I can take measurements." said the droid. Terrain nodded and stood up. I had to help her balance herself as the droid scanned her form and figure.

"That should do. She's of the same height as you I presume?" asked the droid. I nodded and it went to work on making the clothing.

"Lord Revan. The emperor wishes to see you, alone." said a lieutenant. I nodded and followed him out.

"Wait a minute lieutenant." I ordered. I ran back into my quarters and kissed Terrain. She closed her eyes as she felt my lips on her own. I let her go and she opened her eyes again.

"I'll be back. I want to see how your new clothes look." I said exiting the room. I heard her say something like 'I'll be waiting". I followed the trooper to the bridge of the Death star.

"Revan, you have yet to start training with Terrain. Why is this?" asked Sidious.

"I have a droid making some training attire for her. She will be more willing to learn if she is not being stared at all the time by some perverted troopers who have never seen a woman." I replied, disgusted at Sidious' impatience.

"Do not lose your temper with me Revan. You may not be my apprentice any more but that does not mean you may act as my superior." he said coldly.

"Is this all you called me for, or is there something else?" I asked, unable to hide my frustration.

"I have an errand for you. I want you to go to the Mustafaar system. There is a rumour going around that an exiled droid is creating an army to destroy every organic based life form. Go there and destroy the droid army. I have faith in your abilities Revan. I would advise against taking your apprentice with you. This is more dangerous than you think." said Sidious. I wasn't ready to leave Terrain alone with Sidious yet.

"She can hold her own." I said. Sidious sighed and nodded.

"Very well. take her with you. But she's your responsibility. I've paid good credits to make her the way she is. Make sure she survives." he ordered.

"Do you doubt my ability to protect my allies?" I asked. Sidious refused to answer. I just bowed to him and left for the Consular-class cruiser. I reached Terrain on the intercom.

"Terrain, get a Lieutenant to take you to my cruiser. I'll meet you there. We've got a mission." I said, keeping the conversation short.

"_Yes master. I will be there shortly. I am waiting for the droid to finish putting the finishing touches to my clothing._" she replied.

"When you're done, grab a cloak and raise the hood. Then you will truly look like a Sith apprentice." I said.

"_Are you coming for me?_" she asked.

"Don't wait up for me honey." I replied as I cut the connection. I managed to make it to the bridge of the cruiser. I watched as Terrain boarded the ship and we took off.

"Captain, head for the Mustafaar system." I said. The captain nodded and activated the hyper drive. I went to meet Terrain in the cargo hold. She was sitting on the floor, looking very ashamed of herself.

"Terrain." I whispered. She heard this and folded her hood up. She smiled sheepishly at me. I jumped over the ramp and landed in front of her.

"Show-off." she said, raising a hand for support. I grabbed it and helped her up. I searched around for any crew members. When I saw the coast was clear, I looked at Terrain and leaned forward to kiss her. She saw this coming and didn't hesitate. She grabbed me and pulled me closer to her. Our lips locked and we shared our third kiss ever. To Terrain, this was only our second time. But I was Mar the first time. Terrain lost her balance and fell backward. I didn't want to let her go just yet, so I fell with her. While I didn't land flat on her, I extended my arms to allow some breathing space for her. Not that we needed it (after all, we were Vampires).

After what seemed like ten minutes, I let her go so she could take in oxygen. She was panting when I got off of her.

"Well, at least I don't need to worry about how good a kiss you are." she giggled.

"At least I don't have to worry about your Stamina." I replied, chuckling. She stared at me, smiling. I placed my arm around her neck, so she didn't have to rest her head on the cool ground.

"So where are we going? Is it somewhere romantic?" she asked. I chuckled.

"Only if you're a fire dragon." I replied. Terrain tilted her head. "It's filled with Lava." I explained. Terrain understood instantly.

"What's the mission?" she asked.

"An old war droid is planing on creating a droid army to kill every living thing in the universe. We have to destroy it." I replied. Terrain nodded and closed her eyes, resting her head against my chest. I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. She cooed and snuggled up even closer.

Our time together was cut short when a crew member came bearing a message.

"Lord Revan, we're approaching Mustafaar." he said. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Right, carry on lieutenant." I ordered. He nodded and continued to do what ever it was he was assigned to. I stared at Terrain and helped her up off the floor. While the cruiser was docking, I was giving Terrain extra walking lessons.

With my help in showing her what to do with her feet (Back paws), she'd learned to walk within the time it took to dock.

"Very good Terrain, now let's try running. You just have to do the same thing, except, you have to stick your leg out further in order to stop." I said. She tried running. She'd managed to get the momentum, but when she tried to stop, she slid into some cargo boxes.

"Terrain, are you alright?" I asked. I lifted a box off of her head. It took some time to do, since her head was actually _in_ the box. She shook her head to get rid of the stars circling around her. Then she looked up at me and smiled.

"That was fun, can I do it again?" she asked sarcastically.

"Of course, but we'll be using droids instead of cargo." I said. I helped her up and watched as she walked. She was still a little wobbly on her paws.

"Might I suggest digging into the ground when you're on a planet? And just trying to put up with it when you're not?" I asked. Terrain nodded and tried side stepping. She'd actually managed it. She tried another, and another. She managed to do three in a row. Then she stopped and side stepped the other way, towards me. All the crew were preparing their equipment for Mustafaar. Some watched as they walked to their intended positions, some just stopped and watched as she learned to walk.

Terrain was starting to feel confident. So confident in fact she actually rolled on the floor and bounced up in an aggressive position. Then she tried dodging an imaginary bullet and twirled back into the aggressive position. Then she cart-wheeled both ways and kicked the air. Unfortunately, my face was in the way. I went flying back as her paw hit my face and her claws punctured my cheeks. Everybody stopped what they were doing and drew their weapons on her.

All weapons fired and Terrain spun out of the way, she ducked as the next volley of lasers came rushing towards her. She extended her wings and soared into the balcony and ran along it with her claws digging into the square gaps.

"STOP!" I commanded the crew. Each of them stopped firing and looked to me. I stood up and walked towards Terrain. My jaw was broken and my cheeks had claw punctures on them. As I walked to her, my jaw automatically realigned itself and attached itself to my skull, then my cheeks began to seal up, leaving nothing but skin on the surface.

"Good kick." I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder. "And even better reflexes. You're going to make a great Sith." I said, winking at her. She smiled and nodded. I turned to the crew members who were watching with awe.

"Back to work, now!" I ordered. The crew replaced their weapons, and began work again.

I walked up to the bridge to get my Lightsaber. I'd decided to leave it there as I was more intent on greeting Terrain again. When I came back, Terrain had her hood up and she was waiting at the cargo bay door. I jumped down and met her there.

As soon as the doors opened, we were greeted with a gust of heat that swept through the cargo bay. Terrains scales shimmered as she felt the warm climate mixed with the earth around us. I took a step forward and looked around as three Imperial star cruisers landed not too far from our location.

Terrain walked out onto the warm earth and dug her claws into it. Her scales shimmered once again as she felt the ground beneath her paws. I watched as her scales went a darker shade of green. She breathed in the chalky air and breathed out slowly.

"This is nice. I like it here." she said. I smiled and placed my mask over my head.

"Let's go." I said, walking in front of her and leading her to what I figured was the target: An old abandoned droid factory that seemed like it had been used recently. I contacted the Commander of the fleet and told him to meet us at the abandoned factory.

"Yes sir. We'll report when we've arrived." he replied. I severed the connection and began walking with Terrain and three computer specialists behind us.

"So how do you expect me to defend myself?" asked Terrain. I looked at her.

"I saw what skills you developed in the cargo bay. Just use those along with this." I said, tossing her my Lightsaber. She caught it with her clawed hand.

"What about you?" she asked. I smiled and grabbed a short Lightsaber from the back of my belt. I could only fit one hand around it, so I had to use my left for other purposes, like using the force, or if I need to, my other energy types.

"So what is it about me that you love the most?" she asked. I looked at the computer specialists who made a zipped lip motion.

"Your eyes, they're like mine." I replied. "Your courage; you're never afraid to ask a question, no matter what it's about." She smiled sweetly at me. "Plus I've always had a thing for green." I added, shyly.

Terrain was about to say something, when we heard blaster fire coming up ahead. I looked up to see a few Storm troopers being sent flying over the cliff into the lava.

"Looks like you'll be getting that training you've been wanting." I said as I activated my Lightsaber and dashed for the battle ahead. Terrain did the same. I was surprised to see how quickly she'd progressed. She mimicked every movement I'd made precisely.

I jumped into the air as she did the same. We landed in front of two troopers who were reloading their blasters. Three or four hundred odd droids were firing at us. I looked at Terrain and passed her another Lightsaber. She took it and started deflecting lasers back with them both. I grabbed another Lightsaber from the other side and activated it. It was Purple, which reminded me of Spyro. I made spinning movements in order to deflect the laser blasts as well as see the rich purple colour of the blade. Terrain started moving forward, twirling around and deflecting laser blasts at the same time. I released my Lightsabers and made them spin constantly at an incredible rate, turning them into a shield of sorts.

As I did this, I ran over to Terrain and used the force to crush some of the droids at the same time. I forced my sabers over to me and grabbed them again. The troopers were advancing now; cutting down any droids they saw. Then there was sniper fire coming from the roof. One of the lasers nearly hit me in the head as I ducked out of the way.

"Take that side!" I ordered, Terrain. She looked up at a steep slope that would take her up to the roof. She nodded and sped towards it, cutting down any droids in her path. I reared back and jumped up onto the roof where the sniper was stationed. It looked at me with its glowing red receptors. It looked exactly like the HK-47 droid I had in the cargo hold of the Ebon Hawk.

"Oh it is you Master. If I had known that these 'Meat bags' were with you I would have called off the attack." said the droid. I looked at it, confused at its statement.

"How do you know me?" I asked. The droid nodded its head at me.

"Ah yes, you might not know me as of yet. I came here through a time displacement. I'm from a time when you are dead, and I form an army to destroy all 'Meat bags' or as you call them: Organics." he answered. I looked at him.

"You're from the future?" I asked confused at what he'd said. The droid nodded and shouldered his weapon.

"Yes Master. I've had many bodies. I am now finally back in my original body design. I have come four thousand years back to be exact. I must say that you look as healthy as ever." the droid replied.

"Who am I then?" I asked, wondering if the droid had gotten me confused with someone else.

"You are Darth Revan of the old Sith rebellion. I joined you in the Malechor wars as well as the Mandalorian wars. You are my creator and my mentor. There were others. With scales and horns. Each a different colour. You called them dragons. There was one specific dragon that stood on her hind legs in the same posture as ours Master. You called her Mistress Terrain." said the droid. I faltered as the droid mentioned Terrain's name.

"What is your current objective?" I asked. The droid lowered his head for a second as he looked through his data banks.

"To seek and destroy all 'Meat bags' in this Galaxy. Then move on to the next." he replied. I saw Terrain sneak up behind the droid.

"What if I ordered you to halt your objective?" I asked. The droid shook his head.

"I'm sorry Master, but I can not do that. While I still _call_ you master, I do not consider you to _be_ my master anymore. _I_ am the leader of these droids and what _I_ say goes." replied the droid. Terrain didn't wait for the droid to speak again. She activated her Lightsaber and swung. But the droid noticed this movement and side stepped out of the way. I took a step back as Terrain's Lightsaber came down towards me. The droid raised his sniper rifle and prepared to fire at Terrain.

"No!" I shouted as I brought my Lightsaber out and cut off the droids arms. The droid stepped backwards a little, staring at what remained of his arms. Then he looked to me.

"You will pay for this. Master or no Master. I will get you for this." he said. Then he deactivated himself and fell to the floor. I looked to Terrain who was panting now. Her climb had taken a lot out of her. She noticed me staring and quickly repositioned herself.

**Chapter 15: Loving lava**

"You're lucky I love you. Otherwise I would kill you for nearly splitting me in half." I said, smiling. Terrain walked up to me flirtatiously.

"Even if you didn't love me, you'd never find out how good I can be." she said. I tilted my head sideways, indicating that I didn't understand.

"It involves indoors and only two people." she said, blushing and swaying from side to side. I quickly caught onto what she meant.

"We'll have to wait until we're safe from Sidious and Vader." I said teasingly. She shook her head.

"We're away from them now aren't we?" she asked. I gulped hard and looked for a way to escape this painful pleasure.

"Here? Where the droids are?" I asked unbelieving. She just raised her brows at me.

"If you're too scared, I understand." she teased as she turned to slide down the slope. I growled accidentally. Terrain heard it and turned to me. I was standing there, hunched over, clenching my fists.

"What's wrong Revan?" she asked curiously.

"I don't believe you used the fear card on me. I just think it's too dangerous to do it here." I complained.

"Ergo: You're scared." she replied. I growled even lower than before. I loved her but I didn't like what I was hearing.

"Relax Revan. Can't you take a joke?" she asked, sounding very frightened now. I shook myself out of my grouchy state and walked up to her. I smiled at her and said:

"Now who's the scared one?" I asked, chuckling. Terrain shivered as she realised I was only pretending. Then I placed my arms around her.

"Are you sure you want to do it here?" I asked. Terrain smiled and nodded. I pulled my mask off. I leaned in and kissed her as I placed her gently down on the metal roof. She pulled my hood off, and undid my robe. I was pulling her robes off at the same time.

The best part about us having the same clothing design was I knew where all the belts and buckles were. She was pulling the top half of my robes off as I worked my way down to her waist. I removed the ring, holding the four cloth pieces. Then I grabbed the waistline of her pants and slowly removed them. Terrain was getting restless, so I leaned forward and kissed her again. She moaned with pleasure as I began rubbing her waist and breast scales.

Terrain began to remove my pants. I stopped kissing her and smiled as she looked up at me with those hungry eyes. I saw something in her eyes that had me frightened for a second. Terrain noticed this in my own eyes and stopped what she was doing.

"What's wrong Revan?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing. I thought I saw something." I replied as I continued to caress her. She started to moan with pleasure within minutes. Pretty soon, she couldn't take it any more.

"Revan, please. I need you now. I can't wait. Please?" she begged. I smiled at her and whispered in her ear.

"You want it? You got it." I replied as I slowly began to penetrate Terrain's Vaginal opening. She began to whimper with both pain and pleasure. She gave me a look that said she wanted more. I slowly slid my penis further into her. Terrain began panting.

"Oh god yes…yes…I've waited so long. I love you Revan. Oh god." she screamed as I started thrusting back and forth. Terrain continued to moan and scream as I drilled her.

"Oh yes! Fuck! Fuck! Revan!" she screamed. Within minutes, I felt her get wet with pleasure. She continued to scream phrases like: "Oh yes" and "Fuck me". I was happy to oblige to my dragoness' demands.

I noticed a glint in her eyes, wondering if I could possibly go even harder. Well, I didn't want to disappoint her, so I started going deeper and faster. Terrain actually screamed with more pleasure than pain. After we'd finished, Terrain went limp, huffing and puffing. I noticed before that we'd both ejaculated at the same time. I slowly pulled out of Terrain, being careful not to hurt her. As my knob (for lack of a better word) left Terrains Vagina, I saw what appeared to be blood mixed with sperm leaking out of her. Terrain moaned as I pulled the rest of the way out.

"That…was…amazing!" she gasped. I chuckled slightly. Terrain noticed that I wasn't panting like she was.

"Did you even finish?" she asked. I wanted to say no, just to act cool, but she'd eventually notice the sperm and the blood.

"Yeah, but I don't get tired as easily as others." I replied. Terrain was awe struck. I lay down next to her and stroked her cheek. She cooed between pants and smiled.

"Well anyway, you were great." she said.

"You know, I was actually wondering how we were going to be able to do this if you were still in your original form. But I guess I don't have to worry about that." I said. Terrain smiled.

"We would have found a way." she said, sounding positive. I leaned in to her and kissed her gently on the lips. She moaned some more.

"Ready for round two?" she asked. I raised my brows at her.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Terrain giggled and shook her head.

"No silly. I meant the next wave of droids in the building." she said, pointing downwards.

"Let the Storm troopers take care of them. I'd rather get to round two of the other kind." I said, flashing my eyebrows at her. Terrain giggled and moved in closer to me.

"Are you ready big boy?" she asked teasingly.

"Shming!" was all I had to say. This meant I was erect and ready. Before we could start, I noticed a grappling hook suddenly shoot up here and lock against the edge of the roof.

"Shit! Put your clothes on." I said grabbing hers and throwing them to her. Then I ran over to mine and quickly put them on. The Storm trooper was half way up when Terrain called and said she was having trouble with her top.

"I know I'm going to regret this." I said as I ran over to her and tried to un tangle her from the top of the robe. As I got her top over her, I noticed her pants still weren't on.

"Hurry up!" I said as I grabbed her pants and placed her on her back. She lifted her legs so I could put her pants on for her.

"God. I should be doing this for toddlers, not fully grown adult Dragoness". I got her pants up half way when the Storm trooper saw us. I stopped and looked at him. Terrain followed my gaze and gasped. The trooper lowered his weapon and nodded.

"Nice choice sir." he complimented. Obviously, he liked my taste in women. I couldn't help but crack a smile as he made a zipped lip movement over his mask. "I'll leave you two alone for a while." he said as he slowly climbed back down the side of the roof. Terrain and I remained where we were, frozen.

"Oh my god, that was so embarrassing." she said as I released her pants. I nodded, dumbstruck at what had just happened.

"You…know. He did say we had a few more minutes." I suggested. Terrain looked at me, cocking a smile.

"And it is more kinky if the risks of getting caught are higher." she added. With out another word, I ripped her pants off of her and dove into her like a man possessed.

Within minutes, she was gasping again and shouting out "Yes" and "Fuck me". I smiled as I plunged deeper and deeper into her. Terrain panted as I pulled out and started licking the blood and sperm from her Vagina. she cringed as I licked her in all the right places. I was an animal now. I'd had my first shot and I wanted more. Fortunately, Terrain felt the same. I continued to penetrate her and go deeper until I couldn't push any further in. Terrain was gasping and smiling at the same time.

"I could get used to this. Oh fuck!" she screamed as we both ejaculated once more.

This time I licked it all up and kissed her, letting her taste it. She slithered her tongue inside my mouth and licked furiously. When she was done, my mouth was so dry; I had to lick her Vagina again, just so I could wet my whistle.

"That was even better than last time." she said. I started panting now.

"I aim to please, my dragoness." I replied, kissing her again. She moaned and motioned for me to go down. I kissed her lips, then her throat, and then her neck and I kept going down to her stomach. I licked her belly and went down to her pubic bone. I reached her Clitoris and began gently biting it. Terrain moaned and gave a small gasp as I licked it. I placed my mouth over her Vagina, inserting my tongue into it.

Suddenly, my mouth was filled with her ejaculation, but there was also blood there as well. I went back up to her mouth and let her repeat her last act. She slipped her tongue between my lips and tasted her juices as well as the blood. She smiled at me as I kissed her, letting the blood and juice into her mouth. She swallowed hard, almost taking my tongue with her.

After half an hour of this, I was finally getting tired. Terrain was feeling like she couldn't sit for a month.

**Chapter 16: Sorrow**

"You're a god!" she gasped. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"And you're my Goddess." I replied. I finally got up from the ground and put my pants back on. After I had done that, I went over to get Terrain's for her and noticed that there were Storm troopers waiting for us at the front gate. I ran over to Terrain and quickly shoved her pants on her.

"Ow! Watch the tail." she said. I didn't pay any attention to her warning. I just got her ready for the next round of droids.

"There's another wave coming." I said bluntly.

"How do you know?" she asked. I looked at her and then back to the edge of the roof.

"The Storm troopers are readying their weapons. That usually means there's something on its way." I replied, a little uneasily. I ripped Terrains pants past her tail.

"Ow! Hey, I said watch it!" she shouted.

"Well then Stand up!" I roared. Terrain fell silent. I knew I'd just upset her then. "Terrain, I'm sorry. I just want to be ready in case more droids appear in front of us." I explained. But Terrain wasn't listening. I'd just ruined her evening by yelling at her.

"Oh man, things were never like this with Amber." I whispered aloud to myself. Unfortunately, Terrain heard this.

"Amber?" she asked, accusingly. I raised my hands in surrender.

"She's someone I used to know. But I made a mistake with her." I pleaded. Terrain was getting angrier by the minute. _FUCK!_ I thought to myself.

"You know, Mar used to have someone in his life called Amber too. I find it strangely coincidental that your ex-girlfriend's name was Amber, as was Mar's." She interrogated.

"Terrain, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was in a hurry, I wasn't thinking. I—" Terrain cut me off.

"From now on it's just business Revan. You've ruined my night and you're going to pay." she said to me. I felt my heart sink as she said this.

"Terrain. No, I—I love you." I said. Terrain lowered her head and turned to me.

"What are my orders?" she asked coldly. I couldn't believe it. She'd actually decided to go through with this. I thought for a second. _Why am I the one to blame? All I did was try to get her to put her pants on. Well then if she wants it to be just business, then business is what she'll get_. I thought as I hardened my expression. Terrain noticed this and suddenly regretted her question.

"Your orders are to lead the squadron into the factory. I'll contact Lord Sidious to tell him of our… progress." I replied before walking to the edge of the roof and jumping off. As I descended, I heard Terrain talking to herself.

"Oh god, what have I done?" she asked.

I landed in front of the Storm trooper who had seen Terrain and me in the awkwardness of the moment.

"How are you sir?" he asked. I placed my hand on his shoulder and whispered into his helmet.

"I think we're done with each other." I said coldly. The trooper looked at me and shook his head.

"That's a shame sir. She was a good catch too." he said. I smiled as I put my mask back on and went to contact Lord Sidious. Terrain landed where I was a second later. She stared after me, but I didn't look back.

"Commander, Terrain will lead you to the second wave of droids. We want a sneak attack. Catch them by surprise. You know the penalty for failure." I said; sounding as threatening as I possibly could.

"Yes sir. Unfortunately, I do." he replied.

"Good. Then I'll get you to explain the penalty to Terrain." I said before walking off.

Terrain snapped. "You're an asshole you know that?" she shouted. All the Storm troopers stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I'd stopped where I was. Suddenly, I shot over to Terrain and placed my activated Lightsaber near her throat.

"You might want to think about what you say before making outbursts like that again." I said, deactivating my Lightsaber and dropping her on the ground.

"I hate you!" she said. I stopped again. I looked back and said: "Well we're not made to love." Then I walked off to give a report to Lord Sidious.

"_Lord Revan. How goes your mission? Is your apprentice following orders as required?_" he asked.

"Yes sir. It does take some convincing to get her to do her job. Might I ask for guidance to get her to work more efficiently?" I asked.

"_Yes. Find out what she desires most and use it against her. Then she will follow your orders with no argument._" he replied.

"Yes Master. I will finish up here and then I will do as you suggested." I said.

"_The dark side is strong in you. To manipulate one of your friends without hesitation will test your will power. You will be a true Sith if you succeed._" he said.

"Thank you my Master." I said.

"_I am sending Darth Vader to observe your progress. He will help you in any way necessary._" he said.

"I will be expecting Vader's arrival my lord." I said. Then I cut the connection.

"When will he get here?" asked Terrain. I turned to see tears running down her cheeks. I wanted to run to her and comfort her, but I was too upset at her for breaking up with me…kind of.

"Within the hour. In the mean time, we will attack the factory without him." I replied. I went to walk past her but she cut me off.

"What is it now Terrain? Do you want to get rid of the business thing now? Just make ourselves new acquaintances? What?" I asked. Terrain fell to the floor, crying. She rolled on her side, curling her legs up and gripping her chest. I stared down at her, wondering what could have upset her like this. _Surely I couldn't, have done this could I?_ I thought. I wanted to pick her up like a little girl and rest her on my lap. But I had a job to do and the Storm troopers were watching the event with curiosity.

"Stop crying. You're attracting attention." I said coldly. Terrain looked up at me with sheer disbelief planted on her face. I walked past her and headed to the front lines.

"Commander, I'm going to head up to the roof and take a look at our friends inside. I want you to stay here and wait for my orders. As soon as I give them, Terrain will lead you through. Understand?" I said, the Commander nodded and saluted at me.

"Yes sir. Orders understood and will be followed with out failure." he replied. I turned and jumped up on the roof.

"All he had to say was 'Yes sir'. That's all he had to say." I said to myself. I headed to the vent shaft in the factory, when Terrain came up behind me.

"Terrain, there you are. I said. Terrain was still crying, but she had managed to get up here undetected. I stood there, waiting for her to say something. But she didn't.

"So why were you crying back there?" I asked. Terrain slowly walked up to me, watching for a reaction. I didn't move a muscle. She stopped a foot away from me.

"I wanted to apologise, but I saw the anger in your eyes. I knew then that you'd never accept it." she said. She went to fall on her knees again, but this time, I caught her. She looked up at me.

"There's only one thing I can't do to you. And that's stay mad at you." I said, smiling. She noticed the love buried in my eyes and finally hugged me.

"I'm sorry." she said as she squeezed me tighter, not wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry I didn't care for you back near the ship but the clones were getting curious." I explained. Terrain nodded.

"I know. We can't let them know we're together. It would destroy the undercover thing we've got going on." she said. I was glad she understood the severity of my objective.

"We'd better get back to the Storm troopers." I said, kissing her on the cheek and putting my mask back on.

"Kay. But I get to lead them remember?" she teased. I smiled under my mask and nodded.

"Yes alright, you get to lead them. While you can anyway. Remember Vader's coming here and he'll be watching our progress." I notified her. She nodded and jumped off the edge of the roof. I chuckled and jumped after her.

**Chapter 17: Betrayed**

We both landed next to some Storm troopers who were sitting in a small group. They hadn't noticed us landing and continued to talk.

"I'm telling you guys. Lord Sidious has ruled long enough. There's always someone against him and he sends us to clean it up. We're not Troopers we're hit men. I'm telling you, it's not right." said the Lieutenant.

"I know what you mean. I've killed people I used to know during the clone wars and some people I met recently I've had to do away with. I don't think that's the way it should be. We shouldn't kill people we know." said another trooper. I listened with mazement. Did they really want the Emperors rule to end? I looked at Terrain and I could see that she was thinking the same thing I was.

"If only we could get Lord Revan to go along with our plan. He'd be a better ruler than Sidious, surely. And Terrain, well: She'd be impossible to point a blaster at. She's too hto for one thing." said the Lieutenant.

"Why thank you Lieutenant. I'll be sure to give you a promotion to Commander with that nice gesture." said Terrain. All the troopers who were in the group, turned to see us looking at them. I lifted off my mask to reveal that I was smiling.

"Lord Revan We weren't planing on betraying the Emperor. We were just talking about how you'd be better at ruling the Galaxy than he is." said the Lieutenant.

"Well then that's a shame. I was looking forward to promoting the first Commander of the rebellion." I said, sounding disappointed. The Storm troopers looked at me confused.

"You don't seem happy to know that I'm on your side Lieutenant." I stated. The Lieutenant quickly smiled at me and started cheering at the rest of the fleet.

"You hear that men? Lord Revan and Terrain are with us in the plot to over throw the Emperor!" he shouted at the fleet. Everyone cheered for us. I just stared at Terrain.

"I can't believe we've got three Star destroyers worth of clones on our side." said Terrain.

"Hell. I can't believe we've got three _Star destroyers_ on our side." I said. Terrain smiled and leaned into me.

"I guess we don't have to worry about them seeing us together." she stated. The small group of troopers started "oohing" and "ahhing" at us.

"Guys please. Don't ruin the moment?" I begged as they smiled and turned away. Terrain chuckled as she placed her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulder.

Suddenly, Vader's flagship entered the atmosphere and let loose a small ship, undoubtedly carrying Darth Vader himself. I urged Terrain to let go of me (much as she didn't want to) and prepare the troops. She did so and ran to the front lines. I quickly placed my mask on and ran next to Terrain, my Lightsaber out of its hilt and ready to activate it.

"Ready your weapons! We need to look ready for battle against the droids. Vader's going to join us!" I said. Every clone trooper wielded their weapons and got ready to march. I placed my hood up over my head, as did Terrain. We both saw Vader's shuttle land near us. We walked to the exit ramp where Vader was walking down to meet us.

Lord Vader. We've been expecting you. The clones are ready to take the factory. They're waiting for your orders." said Terrain. Vader looked to me.

"Is what she says true Revan?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes. She's acting the way an apprentice should to their masters." I said, giving Terrain a wink under my mask.

"Very good, follow me Terrain." said Vader. Terrain looked to me. I nodded and motioned for her to follow. I walked towards the Consular-class cruiser Terrain and I had landed on.

"Captain, create a direct comm. link to the Ebon Hawk. I wish to speak with the inhabitants." I ordered.

"Yes Lord Revan. I'm glad you're on our side." she said. I nodded at her and picked up the comm. link.

"This is the Radiant eight calling Ebon Hawk. I repeat: Radiant eight calling the Ebon Hawk. Come in Flame, Spyro, Cynder? Anyone?" I called.

"Revan you traitorous Bastard! We know you have Terrain. Give her back!" I heard Shockwaves voice three feet away from the intercom.

"Relax Shockwave. Terrain's fine. She's with me and we're getting some help against the Emperor." I said.

"Liar! You attacked Terrain and took her aboard your ship. Now you've done something horrible. Haven't you?" she asked.

"If I wasn't still on your side, then why have I called you?" I asked sceptically. There was a pause.

"Shockwave are you okay? Where've you gone?" I asked.

"I'm just thinking why you'd call us if you weren't on our side." she said. I tutted in the intercom.

"Forget it. Look we're going to be a while. Terrain and I are collecting Storm troopers to fight against the Emperor. Vader's here so I can't organise it just yet. I have to go because we're going in to attack a droid factory. Say hi to everyone and tell them the good news." I said before cutting the connection.

I ran out to the front lines where I was given the right flank and command of the third unit. Vader began walking as did Terrain. I raised my arm and swung it forward. Everybody started walking as I did. I led the clones to the right side of the factory. As they followed, I made signals for them to grapple to the roof and climb to the balcony. As they did this, I jumped up and landed on the balcony. A second later, the troops reached me and lined up behind. I motioned for them to take their firing positions in certain view points.

Vader's fleet stormed through the door and charged the droids. As the droids turned, Terrain's fleet began firing from above. Then I gave my fleet the signal to begin firing. The troopers shot at the droids at the rear end of the factory. I jumped over the balcony wall and landed in the middle of the droid group. I began to use a force Repulse, sending the droids flying into their partners and into the walls. I then began creating a Maelstrom from the force, causing the closest droids to circle around me uncontrollably. I sent them flying all over the place. I activated my Lightsaber and began slicing through the droids. They rounded on me and began to fire. I created a barrier using broken droids and weapons. The lasers hit the droid parts, leaving me unscratched. I then forced the broken parts outward, knocking some droids over and disabling the others. I stuck out my hand, creating the lightning effect that paralysed the droids. I began using my other hand to do the same. Pretty soon, all the droids were paralysed. Then I lifted them up and crushed them together. Then I slammed them into the ground, creating a small explosion.

Vader and Terrain were busy with their own droids that I went to help them as the troopers finished off what was left of my faction. I ran over to Terrain and paralysed the droids, leaving Terrain to her devices. I sped over to Vader and helped him with is droids, cutting them down and crushing them and dismantling them, using their nuts and bolts to tear the others to shreds. I ran back to Terrain who was enjoying herself a little too much. I noticed that the troopers were watching as Terrain tore away at the droids. Terrain deactivated her Lightsaber and began attacking her enemies with her claws and teeth. She swung her tail at the head of a droid, knocking it into another one. I walked over to pick her Lightsaber up.

"Having fun?" I asked. Terrain stopped her attack and smiled at me.

"Oh yeah! I could get used to this too." she said. Then she continued to rip her droids to shreds. Vader had finished with his faction and watched Terrain with more interest than I would have liked. Suddenly, Terrain began to hunch and a small Maelstrom like mine began to form around her. The remaining droids waved their arms and shouted as Terrains body emitted lightning, paralysing and short circuiting the droids.

"I didn't teach her that." I said. Vader looked at me.

"If you didn't teach her that, then how did she learn it?" he asked. I shrugged and he looked back to Terrain. She'd finished off the droids and was heading towards us.

"Guess you'll never know." I said. Vader seemed puzzled.

"Why is that?" he asked. Before I could answer, Terrain activated her Lightsaber and struck at Vader. Vader saw this coming and blocked the attack.

"You are a traitor to the Empire Terrain." he said. With all his attention placed on Terrain, I quickly spun around, grabbing my Lightsaber and activating it. As I came around, my Lightsaber sliced through Vader's body. He groaned before dropping his Lightsaber. All the troopers watched in amazement as the Sith lord: Darth Vader was killed.

"You… will regret this Revan." he said.

"Your death is inconsequential." I said as he fell forwards. I tutted at him as I noticed something.

"This just isn't your planet is it Vader?" I asked.

"What do you mean Revan?" asked Terrain.

"Last time Vader was here, he lost his legs and his left arm fighting his old master. He should have died when he was torched by the flames of this place, but he survived. Twice he's lost a battle here. This time he's dead." I said. Terrain smiled an evil smile.

"I guess it's sort of Ironic that the one planet he cheated death from, ended up being the same planet he died on once and for all." she said. I noticed a small hint of red in her amber eyes.

"Does it please you to see that someone's dead?" I asked. Terrain thought about this and nodded slowly.

"Remember that we're the good guys. We don't need to be turning evil half way through the fight." I said. Terrain blinked at me for a second before her eyes changed back to plain old amber.

"Sorry honey. I'm just excited that one of our enemies is gone." she said.

"Commander!" I called over to the trooper who was staring at us with his mask off.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Bring a Lieutenant and throw Vader's remains over into the Lava." I ordered.

"Yes sir!" he replied. I raised my wrist and contacted Lord Sidious.

"_Lord Revan. How goes your attack on the droid factory in Mustafaar?_" asked Sidious.

"We have destroyed the droids sir. But I am afraid Lord Vader was overwhelmed." I said.

"_What? Vader is not so easily overwhelmed Revan. Are you sore he was killed by laser?_" he asked.

"No sir. Lord Vader was killed by Lightsaber. One of the droids managed to create one and impale him. I didn't see the act itself, but Terrain assures me that she saw the whole thing." I replied.

"_Bring Terrain to me. I wish to hear her say it herself._" ordered Sidious.

"Is my word not good enough Sidious?" I asked.

"_Are my orders becoming too much for you?_" he asked. I sighed at him and shook my head. Then I cut the connection without another word.

"Come on, we're going back to the Death star." I said to Terrain. "I want the three Star destroyers stationed around it." I said. I walked hastily to the Consular-class cruiser and ordered the captain to head for the Death star.

"Hey look on the bright side. At least we've got three Star destroyers on our side. Now we've got the Executor to command." said Terrain. I walked over to the comm. link and opened a channel to the Executor.

"Executor. Your orders are to return to the Death star. Lord Vader has been killed. We are headed for the Death star. Your orders are again to head for the Death star. Revan out." I said, cutting the connection.

As I sat down, Terrain walked up to me and sat on my lap. I looked up at her and noticed a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll make sure Sidious doesn't kill you." I said. Terrain smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm more worried about what he'll do to you. He might torture you just for suspecting you killed Vader." she said. I shook my head.

"He's suspicious of you. He thinks that Vader might have met with foul play at you hand. And he'd be right too. But I am the one who made the final blow." I said.

We reached the Death star within an hour. Terrain was asleep on my lap; her head resting on my shoulder, licking my neck. I tried not to laugh but it was getting harder and harder to bear. I accidentally let out a chuckle that caught the attention of the crew. They saw Terrain licking my neck and smiled at me. I raised my free hand and placed a finger over my lips. Then I placed my whole hand over my mouth as I nearly let out a bawl. I couldn't take it any more. I turned my head in Terrains direction and kissed her, stopping her licking as she kissed back. Sidious' voice came on over the comm.

"_Lord Revan!_" he called. I jumped up in the air and fell out of my chair. Terrain squealed as she landed on top of me. I groaned as she accidentally kneed me in the nuts.

"FUCK!" I yelled. Terrain hopped off and helped me up. I stood there, clutching my nuts for dear life.

"What do you want now?" I asked Sidious.

"_Where are you now?_" he asked.

"We're docking as I speak. Terrain's here as you ordered. Oh jeez!" I said.

"_Is there something wrong Revan?_" asked Sidious.

"Oh no, you just frightened Terrain with your sudden appearance that she instantly kicked me in the nuts." I said.

"_My apologies Revan. I am giving you command of a new ship: The _Leviathan_. It used to belong to another Sith lord, I don't know which._" he said.

"Thank you Lord Sidious. I am grateful for this gift, but may I ask as to why you're giving it to me?" I asked.

"_It is for being so loyal to me. You have shown that I can trust you with the most important things. I will need this in the near future._" he said.

"I will be there with Terrain within half an hour my Lord." I said before cutting the connection.

"That doesn't sound good. He's using you for something. What it is I don't know." said Terrain.

"Let's not worry about that right now. We have to get to Sidious' chamber within the next thirty minutes." I said. We both ran for the cargo bay, sliding past the crew members and Storm troopers that hitched a ride with us. They saluted at us as we ran past. Terrain was keeping up with my speed rather well. This brought up another question.

"How did you create a Maelstrom inside the factory?" I asked. She stared at me, still ducking and weaving through the troopers as if she could sense them.

"While I was Sidious' slave, I was given permission to view Vader's training. When I managed to get some time to myself, I trained in the dark side of the force. I figured if I was Mar's mate, I should be like him. He had powers like nothing anyone had ever seen. I saw a small amount these powers as he saved Alliria from an onslaught of drakes." she explained. I was amazed she remembered so much.

"I think you'll see him again." I said before I could stop myself.

"Unlikely. He died destroying Godzilla. We told you this." she replied.

"Did he ever make a promise?" I asked. Terrain nodded.

"But he can't keep this one. He promised to come back to me. But he's gone and he won't be coming back." she said, tears filling her eyes.

"Don't worry. There's no need to cry. I'm sure he's watching over you some how." I said, drying the tears from her eyes. We were walking towards the entrance to Sidious' chambers when Terrain started crying.

"Come on now. Dry up those tears, we can't reveal any weaknesses now." I said caringly. Terrain sniffled and tried to wipe the tears from her face.

"Let's go." I said before opening the door.

**Chapter 18: Conviction**

"Terrain, did you or did you not commit the murder of Darth Vader?" asked Sidious for what seemed for the hundredth time. I accidentally let out a sigh of boredom as I sat in the chair to Sidious' right.

"No master Sidious. I did not kill Lord Vader. I was busy destroying the droids. I had no time to kill him." Terrain replied. Sidious looked at me for assurance.

"I can not vouch for her. I was busy with the droids up the back. Terrain and Vader were too far away for me to see them attack." I said.

"Perhaps we should ask something else? What happened in your eyes Terrain?" he asked.

"I was slicing at the droids around me. One of them managed to knock me to the ground. I had a small blackout, and I woke up. All the droids were destroyed with slash marks on them. Revan had noticed my episode. Apparently, I went berserk at the droids. But I don't remember anything." she replied.

"Terrain, would you leave us for a minute please?" I asked. Both of them looked at me. Terrain nodded and exited the chamber.

"What is the meaning of sending her out? I was interrogating her." demanded Sidious.

"This interrogation is getting us nowhere. I can tell when someone's lying and I can tell that Terrain isn't lying to us. She truly didn't kill Vader." Then my voice went dark and distorted.

"Besides, Vader was only a shadow of a Sith. More machine than man." I said. Sidious turned on me.

"Vader was to become more powerful than me." he said coldly.

"If Vader was a shadow of a Sith, then what does that make you?" I asked teasingly. Sidious stood up instantly and activated his hidden Lightsaber and brought it to my throat.

"You will not speak ill of me ever again." he said as coldly as before.

"Are you threatening me Sith?" I asked, my voice becoming distorted. Then Sidious' voice deepened in an almost distorted manor of its own.

"Remember that I am your master. You are still learning what it takes to be a Sith lord and I will not tolerate ill will against Vader and myself. Especially from you." he said. I narrowed my eyes at him, and he noticed it right away.

"What makes you think I don't know how to be a Sith lord?" I asked. Sidious released his hold against me.

"Because you have no self control. This outburst is an example of that. You have a long way to go before you can truly rule." replied Sidious. I stood up from the chair and stared at him coldly.

"What is my next mission, my master?" I asked.

"You are to spy on your apprentice. You will stay here for the evening and…indulge her. Let her trust you and tell the truth. While I trust your abilities to identify liars, Terrain may be able to cheat those abilities." replied Sidious.

"Indulge?" I asked. Sidious nodded.

"While Jedi and Sith are not allowed to form relationships, I am giving you permission to create a proxy." he replied. I nodded and left the chamber.

"And Revan. Should you find the truth, I want you to dispose of Terrain if she is indeed the killer of our fallen comrade." ordered Sidious.

"Yes master." I replied before leaving the chamber. As the doors closed, Terrain ran into me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her with all my might.

As we detached, Terrain looked up at me.

"What's the verdict?" she asked.

"Sidious wants me to spy on you, We're here for the evening and he hopes that this will give me the chance to as he says: "Indulge" you. Hopefully, you'll trust me enough to tell me the truth." I replied as we walked to my quarters.

"But you already know the truth." she replied.

"Yes but Sidious doesn't know that. I can't go to him a minute after he's given me the order and say that you didn't do it. We have to wait it out. Until then we're staying in my room for the night. Sidious has poisoned yours. Troops are ordered to say that it was a gas leak." I said. Terrain smiled.

"As long as I can be with you, I don't care if we're to stay in Sidious' chambers." she replied.

"Then that would ruin the evening." I replied flirtatiously. Terrain smiled and bumped me with her hip. While my tail was still wrapped around my waist, I unconsciously, wrapped it around Terrain's waist and pulled her closer to me. She looked down at my tail and squealed.

"What's the matter?" I asked. Terrain pointed to the tail wriggling around like a worm.

"You have a tail. It looks like Mar's old tail. Why didn't you tell me you had a tail? There's a tail." she started acting erratic. I looked down to my tail.

_Shit! This complicates things._ I thought. Terrain was looking to me for an explanation.

"I can't give you an explanation just yet Terrain. When it's time, I'll tell you everything. Both of you." I blurted out. Terrain tilted her head at me.

"What do you mean both of us?" she asked. I whacked my head.

"Oi. This is not my moment." I said. "Terrain, just listen carefully. You are going to find this quite a shock. I'm not even sure how it happened but it did and Vampires aren't supposed to be able to do it but somehow ti's happened. I—I." I tried to say but Terrain was getting more and more erratic by the second.

"What did you do to me? What's happened what aren't we able to do? What are you talking about?" she asked quickly. She began flailing about like a mad thing. I ran up to her and grabbed her arms.

"It's alright, nothing's happened. I was just tricking you." I said, soothing her. As she looked up at me, I slowly placed my tail back around my waist and made it look like a belt.

"You are going to pay for this big time when we're in bed tonight mister." she scolded teasingly.

"Can't wait." I whispered into her ear as I leaned in to kiss the side of her neck. My little ploy had worked. Now she'd forgotten about my little tail incident for now. This gave me time to come up with a story to tell when the time came.

"By the way, what's with the tail?" she asked.

"Aw, crap!" I replied.

**Chapter 19: Resurrection**

"Well?" she urged. I tried to think of a way to answer her without telling her who I was.

"I'm an alien known as a Saiyan. We're an extinct warrior race whose planet was destroyed by a creature a hundred years ago. I'm what's left of my race and the tail is our only weakness. When someone squeezes a Saiyan's tail, the Saiyan becomes paralysed. I'm telling you this because I trust you Terrain." I said.

"Nice try Revan, but I know what a Saiyan is. Spyro told me about them. He knows because Mar told him and Cynder about them." she replied. I lowered my head and sighed.

"Look. Now's not the time to worry about the tail. We've still got old _Hidious_ back there to worry about." I said. Terrain laughed at my new nickname for Sidious.

"Okay, but don't think I'm going to let you get away with my plans for tonight. I plan to punish you for scaring me like that." she said. I smiled and wriggled my hips like a woman.

"Ooh, yes please." I teased. Terrain smiled and shoved me through the door to my chambers. I landed on the bed. Terrain pulled her hood back to reveal her grass green face. Her chin was the lovely yellow that I loved on her. When she was about to take off her torso, an Admiral entered the room.

"Lord Revan. I have something for you from the Emperor." he said. Terrain glared at the Admiral angrily. Either the Admiral didn't care, or he didn't notice her evil stare.

"Thank you Admiral." I said as he gave me what seemed like a Lightsaber.

"He said it's for later." he said, flashing his eyes towards Terrain.

"Thank you Admiral, you may tell Sidious that I might not need this but thanks anyway." I said. The admiral bowed and left the room.

"Son. Of. A. Bitch!" I shouted as I threw the Lightsaber across the room.

"Does he truly believe that Vader couldn't be careless enough to actually get killed by a few hundred droids?" I said.

"But he wasn't killed by a few hundred droids." she said. "We killed him." she continued.

"No. I killed him. You just distracted him. If Sidious finds out that you were involved, I'll step in and tell the truth. That it was me." I said, being as serious as I could possibly be, I stood up and placed my arms around her.

"I won't let you die like so many before us have. I won't let him kill you." I said. Terrain smiled and leaned her head into my chest.

"Do you know why I love you?" she asked.

"No." I said. Terrain leaned her head back and looked at me.

"Because you remind me of Mar. He'd sacrifice himself for the people he loves without a second thought. And he did too." she said.

"Oh that's great. You love me because I remind you of another man." I said sarcastically. Terrain started stammering.

"Oh no no no. I didn't mean it like that, I only meant, well that is to say, you remind me of him because, I, (_sigh_)." she was trying to find the right words to explain it to me so I wouldn't be offended.

"Don't worry about it. I know what you meant. I just wanted to see if I could get a better reaction than the pregnancy joke." I smiled.

"Which reminds me. You need to be punished." she teased. She lay flat on the bed and pulled apart some of her robe to reveal her breast scales.

"If I must endure torture from you, then I will. With great excitement might I add." I said slyly. Terrain growled flirtatiously at me.

"Do I have come to bed eyes?" she asked. I chuckled.

"That reminds me of an old English comedy called 'Gimme Gimme Gimme." I said. "Two people who were flatmates were arguing if the woman had come to bed eyes." I added. Then with my almost unmistakable impressions, I recited the line that I was thinking of.

"**Obviously he can't resist my 'Come to bed' eyes." said the woman.**

"**You haven't got 'come to bed' eyes!" shouted the man.**

"**I have." she retorted.**

"**You have not! You've got 'shag me up a back alley after fifteen baby shaft' eyes!" replied the man.**

"How did you do those voices?" asked Terrain. I smiled.

"When a Vampire hears a voice, they can try to imitate them with almost perfect results." I replied.

"So tell me. What kind of eyes do I have?" she asked. I smiled a cocky smile that seemed to leave her curious.

"Revan?" she asked.

"You've got 'shag me in the bed after twice on the roof' eyes." I chuckled. Terrain fumed at me.

"Don't even go there! I'm still trying to get today's activities out of my head thank you very much." she said.

"Good luck. What with our infinite memory, I'll be very impressed if you can forget something." I said. Terrain crossed her arms and rolled over to face the wall.

"Well you've ruined the moment." she said. I wasn't about to upset her again. I quietly leaned next to the bed and went to lick her neck. As my tongue touched her neck, her talons went through it into her neck, exposing both our blood.

"No. You're going to leave me alone now and sleep on the couch." she said.

"Ahh, ah, ahh." I tried to speak, but her talon was digging into my tongue, stopping me from doing so. Terrain finally released me and I fell backwards into storage room. The next thing I knew, there were several Lightsabers sticking through me. I yelled in pain as the blood in my body was evaporated.

"Jesus FUCK!" I yelled at the top of my voice. All the Lightsabers deactivated and I weakly got up from the floor. I leaned on the door and entered the room where Terrain was pretending not to notice me. She'd figured I was yelling at her. With a moan, I fell to the floor near the entrance. Terrain heard a loud thump and turned to see me with several holes sticking out of me.

"Holy crap! What happened?" she asked.

"Lightsabers…drained my blood…too weak to heal…need more." I said before loosing consciousness.

**Chapter 20: Pains**

I awoke to screaming. I recognised Terrain's scream the second I heard it. I tried to shoot up and find out what was wrong, but I couldn't move my body.

"You will pay for your treachery. You killed Vader and now you've attacked Revan. I knew I should have put that chip in your head." I heard Sidious say.

"No! It wasn't me. I swear. You have to believe me!" Terrain pleaded. Sidious drew his Lightsaber and was about to impale Terrain, when I gave a slight twitch. Sidious saw this from the corner of his eye and looked at me. I tried with all of my will to pretend to breathe. I lifted my chest and slowly lowered it. The pain and agony that followed could not be described.

"See what you've done? You're a spy, you'll always be one. Revan felt something inside of you and begged me to keep you the way you are and this is how you repay him?" he shouted.

"Oh he felt me alright." she chuckled. Sidious growled. I couldn't help but chuckle as well. The pain forgotten, Terrain had decided it was time to stop our little charade.

"Sidious…bring the girl…here!" I asked. Terrain's giggles were silenced. Sidious slashed at Terrain's legs, stopping her from escaping.

Terrain gasped and clutched her legs. Sidious lowered her down to me and dropped her on the floor. I grabbed her by the neck and pulled her closer to me. I whispered in her ear so that only she could hear.

"Not yet. We'll wait for the right time." I said before biting into her neck. She winced a little but slowly started moaning after a few seconds.

Sidious stared in disbelief.

"What is this?" he asked. I didn't answer. Terrain just lay there, smiling and moaning. I felt the blood engulf me as I grew stronger. After three minutes, Terrain started pushing against me. I knew that she'd had enough. I released my hold on her neck and lapped up the blood flowing out. Her wound stopped bleeding as I licked the bite marks.

"What are you?" asked Sidious. I looked up at him. I just smiled as Terrain panted next to me. Sidious was about to run, but I shot up and knocked him unconscious.

"Fucking great! Now our cover's blown. What are we going to do?" asked Terrain between pants. I looked down at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Terrain blushed and smiled a little.

"Yeah! That was better than sex." she said. I dropped Sidious on the floor.

"Hey! That's mean. I can't be that bad can I?" I asked.

"Of course not. You were great, but the contact to the neck was…something else entirely." she said. I scratched my head and thought about what she'd said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I think you're just fucked up." I chuckled. Terrain pulled a sarcastically hurt look at me.

"We've got to get him out of here. He can't know what we are." I said.

"Um…This may seem like a stupid question but how are we going to make him forget about it?" she asked.

"I'm taking him back to his quarters and I'm going to place him on his seat. Then he'll wake up and think it was a dream." I replied. Terrain seemed to be against this plan but decided to help anyway.

"And if he finds out again?" she asked.

"Then we'll fuck him up." I replied. Terrain tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked. I sighed and looked at her disbelieving.

"I mean…We'll have to kill him where he stands," I replied. "Troopers present or absent." I continued. Terrain smiled and nodded. Suddenly, Sidious woke up.

"You!" he called.

"Are you alright Master? You came in to tell us something and you tripped and fell unconscious." I said trying to sell the story. It was too late to take him back. If I knocked him out again He'd be even more suspicious.

"Weren't you riddled with Sabre wounds?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"No sir, you walked in on us and you tripped on the entrance pad." I replied, sounding as innocent as possible. Sidious seemed sceptic, as if he was too high and mighty to fall over an entrance pad.

"I won't tell anyone if you won't sir." I said smiling. I gave him a small wink and offered to help him up. He seemed to cackle at my small jest.

"That sounds reasonable enough to me. I will let you two be for now. When you're feeling up to it, I want you to go to the ice planet Hoth and search for any rebels that may be hiding there. Yours isn't the only rebellion in the galaxy after me." He said, inclining his head to Terrain as he said it. I accidentally let out a small threatening growl. Sidious heard this and looked up at me.

"Heart burn." I explained. Sidious simply waved it away.

"Heart burn fades away with time and rest. Converse with each other while you can." he replied. I gave him a scowl as he looked back at me, indicating that I did not appreciate him accusing my mate. He just stared at me with those yellow eyes.

"It's amazing that your eyes are as yellow as the sun. This usually indicates immense power. But I can not find anything resembling power greater than mine." he said.

"Maybe I've found a way to hide that power." I retorted. Sidious' eyes flashed a second before composing themselves again.

"Then we must put that to the test. Go to Hoth and destroy any rebel bases you see. Leave none alive. Show no mercy." He said. Those words burned into Terrains heart and her mind. I couldn't figure out how I knew this but I felt that there was something that clicked in her. I turned to see her eyes showing red slits in them.

"Terrain. **Calm yourself down**." I said in an ancient language. This language allowed the listener to hear my actual words while outside ears would only hear gibberish. For example: Terrain heard me say _Calm yourself down_, while Sidious only heard: _Darim ban shil_. Terrain's eyes did not return to their calm amber eyes that I'd grown fond of, but only grew even redder. I stood in front of her and stared her in the eye.

"Sorry Master. But I'm too excited. I want to kill those rebels Master Sidious has sent us after." she said in a slightly distorted tone. Sidious seemed pleased at her statement.

"You listen to me. I will leave you here on the death star if you do not calm yourself. Don't think I can't see your eyes changing colour. You're changing and I'm not ready for what you might become." I scowled. Terrain's eyes finally focused on me.

"Scared I'll become stronger than you?" she asked dangerously. Suddenly, markings that resembled runes appeared on her scales. They were pitch black at first. But then her scales turned black as the markings switched to white. She swung her arm into my ribs, breaking them on impact. I went flying into the cupboard where the Lightsabers activated again and struck me in different areas.

"Well done Mar. You did well to find our Murderer. You will be rewarded for this. Vader's loss was necessary for us to root out our traitor and here she is." he said. Sidious went for his Lightsaber, only to find Terrain's tail pressed against his neck.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, I have the ability to use the force as well as manipulate the earth from various planets. Now while I know there is no earth here, I can still make your life a living hell." she threatened. Sidious simply smiled and stared into her eyes, which were now searing white.

"No, no, no you will be the one in a living hell!" He shouted, His fingers let out a lightning stream that shot straight at Terrain. Terrain simply shook off the lightning as if it were nothing more than a few drops of water. Terrain snapped her maw at Sidious' hands, biting off one of his fingers in the right hand in the process. Sidious yelled out in agony.

"Arghhhh! You will pay for this you traitor." he swore. I stood up and walked hunched towards Terrain. She turned to me and watched with mild curiosity.

"Cat's out of the bag." I said as I raised my hand and purple lightning crackled around it. Terrain's eyes popped out of her head as she saw what I'd done.

Before she could think about it more, I shot forward and tackled her through the wall into the next room. Terrain snarled and scratched at my face and jugular. I simply went to bite her tail. We rolled around on the floor between rooms for minutes as Sidious quietly cheered for me as I knocked Terrain into the air into the closet. I heard her snarl as she unexpectedly threw an activated Lightsaber at me. I didn't have enough time to dodge it completely. The Lightsaber missed my shoulder my mere millimetres as it sliced through my arm. I felt the same pain I felt when Marrek singed it off three years ago. But I wasn't about to let Terrain get the satisfaction of seeing me squirm. My arm wriggled on the floor as I pretended not to notice it.

Sidious stared at me horrified at my brave attempt to ignore the searing pain in my shoulder. This brought back too many memories for me. How Marrek had trapped me to the wall and singed of my left arm three years ago; how I'd nearly killed Adam, Eve and Terrain shortly before it grew back.

"I gave her an evil glare that seemed to melt through her dark exterior. I saw the good in her that remained trapped by darkness. I gave her a direct war-like growl. As she cringed at the sound of the power in my growl, Sidious drew his Lightsaber and stood next to me, pointing it at Terrain.

"Two against one? How unfair. Unfair for you that is." she scolded. I simply licked my lips as I smelled the blood coming out of her chest. Terrain noticed this and shivered.

"Fine! Come and get me fuck faces." she said. I simply stood straight up, dropping my guard.

I placed my hand over my heart. "Terrain, I'm hurt." I said sarcastically, pulling a hurt look on my face.

"Just try to hurt me the same way." she dared. I smiled and shook my head, placing my hand on my forehead.

"Terrain, Terrain, Terrain. I only need to say six words to break you." I retorted. Terrain tilted her head in curiosity. Each word I said, I raised a finger for each one.

"I – Know – Mar – Would – Not – Approve." I said. Terrain's heart sank instantly. Her dark scales temporarily turned dark green. Then she was even more lost. Her scales turned green, but the rune-like marks were still placed on her body. Her eyes, no longer white were as black as the void I used to place dead souls in.

"What do you know about Mar? You're half the man he was!" she screamed.

"My dear Terrain, that's simply not possible." I replied smugly. Terrain grew even angrier.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Mar wasn't even a man. From what you all told me, he was a Gopyre; The only one of his kind. And now he's lost to you forever, especially now that you're in this state." I replied.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up. SHUT UP!" she screamed again.

"If I was half the man Mar was, then I wouldn't remind you of him would I?" I asked. Terrain's eyes seemed to grow even blacker.

"I don't think you're helping our situation Revan." said Sidious from behind me.

"Tell me this Terrain. Why did Mar leave you?" I asked. Terrain's eyes grew wide with astonishment.

"He had no choice. He didn't leave me, he was taken! He – he loved me." she replied. I could see the amber in the centre of her eyes returning.

"He killed himself so that you could live a happy life as a free spirit. He didn't want you dead. He didn't want you to suffer. He kills himself for these reasons and you repay him by doing the exact opposite?" I asked outraged. Terrains markings wavered as I broke through her mind.

"Revan, Sidious – Help me?" she pleaded before returning to the darkness. I looked at Sidious. He nodded and spun forward, slashing at her legs. Terrain jumped and dug into the roof. I shot forward, stopping right beneath her. I jumped up and kicked her in the stomach. Terrain released the roof and fell on top of me. I wrapped my Legs around hers and locked my arm around her chest, making her arms get stuck in the process. Sidious de-activated his Lightsaber and watched as I whispered into her ear.

"Let it go Terrain. You have much to live for. Mar isn't completely gone. He lives in you. Please Terrain, let it go." I pleaded.

"NO!" she shouted and nutted me in the head. I was stunned and released her. Sidious went to activate his Lightsaber, but I called him off. I motioned for him to head to the far end of the room. Sidious didn't quite know what I had planned, but decided to trust me for now. Terrain ran up to me and swung her tail blade into my shoulder. I grunted, but didn't retaliate. Both Terrain and Sidious were confused as to why I didn't counter her attack. Terrain, who was even more curious, remover her tail blade and stabbed me in the stomach. I bent forward into her, but didn't do anything else.

"Fight back!" she said. I didn't answer. I felt some comfort in the warmth of her body. I could feel the good in her trying to reach me. Terrain bushed me back. As I fell, she quickly removed her tail blade from my stomach and let me fall the rest of the way to the floor. She then swung around and round-housed me into the far wall.

"Why won't you fight back?" she asked. I suddenly recalled what Spyro had told me when he got Cynder back from Malefor's control.

"Because you've left me nothing to fight for." I replied, sadly. While I said this to see if it would work, I realised that I wasn't lying. If she had gone, she would truly have left me nothing to fight for. Terrain's eyes seemed to burst through the darkness and destroy the symbols completely. Terrain seemed completely back to normal, but I'd left a permanent scar on her left eye. It seemed similar to the one Cynder had given me during her honeymoon with Spyro.

"I can't do that. Mar did that to me, and I can't do that to anybody else." she said. Sidious started clapping and cackling.

"Well, well. That was quite a show you put on you two. Am I to understand that it was your darker self that killed Vader Terrain?" he asked. Terrain looked to me for help. I simply nodded and went to grab my Lightsaber in case I'd made the wrong decision.

"Yes Master. I was afraid that my darker self would be no excuse for the death of your comrade, so I figured it was possible that Vader could be overwhelmed by droids with Lightsabers." she replied. Sidious smiled and nodded understandingly.

"Are you going to kill me Master?" she asked. Sidious scratched his chin for a minute.

"That's not up to me. You are Revan's padawan; he alone decides your fate. Meet your maker." he replied. Terrain seemed joyful at this news. They both turned to me. I decided to scratch my goatee.

"I believe we can let this one slide." I said. Sidious seemed disappointed by my decision, but agreed none the less.

"Vader's death was inconsequential." I told him. Sidious scowled at me.

"Now we know there's a stronger ally with us, the rebellions would be fools to challenge us now." I continued. Sidious considered what I had said and nodded.

"Very well. Head to the medical bay and get your arm patched up. I'm still surprised you were able to block out that much pain." he said. Terrain finally noticed the arm missing from my shoulder.

"Oh Fuck! Revan I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cut your arm off. Oh my god, we need to get you a robotic one." she started worrying. The only thing I was worried about was the cleaning bill.

"Master, I need to talk with my apprentice for a few minutes. Could you leave us please?" I asked. Sidious seemed to focus more on my shoulder than the words I'd said, but he nodded hesitantly anyway. As soon as the door closed, I grabbed Terrain's arm and threw her over to the bed. She thought I was going to hurt her for cutting off my arm, but I simply sat next to her, she lay down on the bed, a little nervous as to what my intentions were.

I placed my remaining hand on the pillow next to her head. Terrain closed her eyes, waiting for the punishment to come. I leaned in and stopped inches from her lips.

"Hurry up and pay me back for the arm." she said. I noticed then that I had placed my hand on her arm as I leaned in.

"Very well." I said evilly. I gently stroked her shoulder and she flinched, waiting for me to cut her own arm off. But instead of the searing pain she was certain she would get, I pressed my lips against hers and kissed her passionately. Terrain's eyes opened up in surprise. She pushed me back, accidentally knocking my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked, shocked.

"Paying you back for the arm. This is your change." I said plainly and clearly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I upset you earlier today and got myself impaled by my Lightsabers. That did not pay back the hurt I'd caused you before and then you got your revenge by cutting off my arm. But I still owe you somehow and this is the only way I know how." I replied. Terrain seemed confused, but before she could say anything else, I pressed my lips against hers once again and kissed her madly. She seemed to struggle at first, but eventually gave in to pleasure. Terrain went limp as I caressed her neck oh so gently. She started moaning as I trailed down to her waist and headed for the middle. I found my fingers on her pubic bone and pressed inward. Terrain gave a light squeal as I inserted my fingers in to her vaginal opening.

"Wait. How did you get my clothes off?" she asked after a minute.

"Well, they kind of got ripped as we went through the wall. There's a hole right _here_." I said as I pushed further in. Terrain squealed louder as I pushed. Within seconds, I managed to get my whole fist inside of her. Terrain panted hard as I wriggled my fingers inside. She was starting to say something but her panting was all I could make out.

"Aren't you going to join me?" she asked.

"Now I wouldn't be paying yo back if I was having fun too now would I?" I asked.

"But aren't you having fun anyway?" she retorted.

"Well that can't be helped now can it?" I asked. Terrain smiled and tilted her head back as I continued to fist her. Shortly afterwards her legs began to close. I used the force to keep them spread, which made Terrain even hotter. Within a few seconds, Terrain was wet with pleasure. She was breathing so hard, she almost looked as if she were going to keel over. I started to get worried about her.

"Don't stop. This is amazing." she puffed. I smiled slyly and kissed her, stopping her from breathing as I rapidly went in and out with my fist. It actually took three seconds for her to discharge a full litre. I felt the whole of my arm covered in her liquids. Terrain was gasping and screaming. Shortly afterward, there was more discharge, followed by two litres of blood.

"Oh shit! I've hit a nerve." I said out loud. Terrain smiled.

"Nope. I just had my period." she replied. I looked up at her, astonished. She actually said she'd had a period during sex.

"Scare me shitless why don't you?" I asked. Terrain giggled.

"Are you going to stop already?" she asked, pouting. I simply smiled and extended my claws.

"Now you're in trouble." I said as I reached in. Terrain swallowed hard as she felt my nails slide between her vaginal opening. As I got my fist in, she squealed and gasped at the same time.

"That's only the beginning." I said as I pushed even harder. I forced my forearm in and started flexing my muscles, tickling her entire Vagina. After she couldn't take any more. I started going even faster. In and out, in and out. One hundred times within one second.

Terrain started screaming at the top of her lungs. Luckily the walls were sound proof. Terrain's legs were starting to close again, but I kept them open and went twice as fast. Terrain's screams stopped suddenly and was replaced by forced breathing. Exactly one second later, her discharge shot past my arm and sprayed the bed and wall. It continued for ten seconds without signes of stopping. Then five minutes later, she started to relax and her discharge lessened. there were small dribbles coming out now. I sucked on her vagina and took in the rest of her juices. I brought my mouth to hers and let her take it all in. Terrain lapped up all the discharge inside my mouth and swallowed in that sexy way I liked. Then she seemed to feel sad.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

"Usually when you take my cum and let me drink it, that means you're finished." she said sadly.

"You want to go again?" I asked, surprised at what she was saying. Terrain smiled sheepishly and nodded innocently. I couldn't turn down that face in a million years.

"I aim to please my lady." I replied. I kissed her on the lips, taking trace amounts of her discharge and swallowing some myself. She looked at me with sheer love in her eyes. I smiled a warm smile and went down to her vagina again. I started licking her Clitoris and biting it. She moaned happily and started rubbing herself. The hairs from my Goatee tickled her vagina as I brushed up and down. She started to cum again. This time I placed my mouth over her vagina and whipped my tongue in and out. She came more and more. I felt her juices filling my mouth.

I let the last drop enter my mouth before heading to her face again. But instead of letting her taste it, I let it fall on her neck and trail down back to her vagina. I fisted her again and got a bigger amount of cum. I swallowed that, then licked her pussy, going past her clit up her belly and between her breast scales, taking in the previous cum. I made it to her mouth and let her lap it up. Terrain's mouth was wet with her own cum.

"Want more?" I asked playfully. Terrain didn't answer. I noticed she was breathing, heavily. She swallowed her cum and continued breathing.

"Terrain?" I asked. I went to look at her and noticed her eyes were closed. She was asleep. I smiled as she slept.

"I guess I wore you out." I said. I decided I hadn't had enough just yet. I went back to her vagina and just stared at it. I suddenly used the force to spread it apart. I heard Terrain moaning in her sleep with pleasure. I moved in closer and stuck my tongue all the way into her vagina. I transformed my tongue into a dragon's and started wiggling around in there. Terrain started panting again. As I wiggled again, I found another entrance. _Hm. This must be the entrance into her ovaries_. I thought. I decided to play around a little bit. I stretched out my tongue and entered her ovaries. Terrain's body started fidgeting. Her legs suddenly closed up and squashed my tongue.

"Arghhhh!" I shouted. Terrain suddenly woke up and hit her head.

"Revan, what are you doing?" she asked.

"You fell asleep, so I thought I'd give you a good time during your sleep." I replied innocently.

"What's that strange feeling?" she asked.

"That's my tongue half way in your right Ovary. Now it's stuck there because you've closed your legs, squishing my tongue." I explained.

"Oh you found your way into my ovaries did you?" she asked teasingly. I couldn't believe this. I smiled innocently and lightly chuckled.

"Well then by all means," she opened her legs again so I could move my tongue. "Go ahead big boy. I want to feel your tongue inside of me all the way." she smiled. I suddenly sucked my tongue back in my mouth and shoved my hand up her pussy. I found the ovaries and pushed even harder. Terrain's expression was shock. I could feel more than tell that she was enjoying this more than anything before.

Five seconds later, she cummed all over the bed. It took ten minutes before she even showed signes of stopping. After half an hour, she managed to stop cumming and began to breathe. I quickly ripped my fingers out of her vagina and licked the trace discharge. When I'd lapped the last of it up, more came from when I'd pulled my finger s out. My lungs were drowned with her cum and I felt like breathing all over her. I went up to her mouth and breathed out. Her cum came flowing out into her mouth and she swallowed it like a glass of milk.

Terrain gasped as she fell backwards and pulled me down with her.

"I think I'm done." she said finally.

"I love you Terrain." I simply said. Terrain smiled and kissed me before falling asleep on the wet bed. I raised my head and looked up at the roof.

**Chapter 21: Leviathan**

How am I going to explain my arm growing back?" I thought aloud. Terrain shuffled a bit as she rested her snout on my bleeding shoulder. I noticed that the blood was mixed in with Terrain's previous Discharges. I hadn't noticed I was bleeding until now. Terrain caught the scent of my blood and gave my shoulder a small lick. I felt both the soft tickling touch, but the pain that came with it was enough to stop me from laughing.

I closed my eyes and went to meditate lying down. It was harder to concentrate on the surroundings around me. The blood flow was interrupted by my current position. I felt another lick as Terrain lapped up the blood on my shoulder. She gave one more lick and the wound sealed up instantly. I smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. This time, I kept my tongue inside just in case she decided to stab it again.

I stood up off the bed and walked out of the chambers. Storm troopers were curious as to what had happened to my arm. I paid them no attention as I headed for the Leviathan.

When I got to the docking bay, I saw a humungous ship, easily three times the size of a regular Star destroyer, docked in one of the bays. It read Leviathan on both sides, painted on around the windows. I went to an information pad and looked up the Leviathans manoeuvring capabilities. It stated that while it was the biggest thing aside from the Death Star, it had the same manoeuvring capabilities as a class one Star destroyer and five times the fire power. I looked up at the great behemoth, unbelieving.

"How could something like this have five times the fire power of three Star destroyers?" I pondered aloud.

"It's compacted." replied Sidious who came from out of nowhere. I bowed to him graciously.

"Why are you all wet?" he asked, looking me over.

"I'm not the one who's wet back there." I replied.

"Revan, what have you done to her?" he asked sceptically. I saw the features in his face darken. I met his gaze with my own. My eyes started flashing slightly as I replied.

"I'm still not entirely sure about her loyalty to us. I'm simply trying to get the truth out of her. By giving her what she wants, remember?" I asked. Sidious blinked a little and nodded.

"Am I right to assume that she wants you?" he asked.

"As her mate, yes." I replied, grinning an evil grin that sent even Sidious into a shiver.

"You're using her for our benefits. That's considerably cold of you. But I am not one to complain." He replied.

"Much." I retaliated slyly. Sidious started chortling that throaty chortle of his.

"You are a rare person Revan. I hope I don't lose you the way we lost Vader." he said.

"Not the same way but I feel I am near the end of my career with you." I said, placing a grim expression on my face.

"You believe you're going to die?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"While I hate to say it, I believe every Sith's reign ends sooner or later, even yours." I replied. Sidious looked up at me, suspicion in his eyes.

"But that can mean more than death. Some find it rather boring to rule the galaxy. They say there's no fun when everything goes smoothly. They get bored of working for things they want. I believe that you yourself will feel the same way before too long." I said. Sidious thought about my statement for a minute.

"Perhaps; but I went through this war to ensure peace throughout the galaxy. I am not about to give that up for fear of boredom." he replied.

"Very well, I'll go wake up sleeping beauty and head for Hoth." I said, turning for the exit.

"Revan." he called. I turned to face him. "How do you know when your world is against you and the only one on your side is the one least likely to be?" he asked. This was a riddle. But I knew the answer.

"You don't know. Knowledge is limited to the mind. If you think you know all then you can never learn anything else. But the only way to know is to ask." I replied. Sidious nodded and turned away.

I stood there staring after him. _Why did he ask me such an expressive question? Is he feeling depressed even after defeating the Jedi and ending any possible war?_ I thought about this for a minute. When I snapped out of it, I remembered that I had a mission to fulfil. I dashed over to our chambers and looked for Terrain. She was still asleep on the bed. I noticed that her hand was in a strange place.

"Even in her sleep?" I said to myself as I went to clean myself up. I found a spare pair of clothes that were identical to my original clothes. Bronze gauntlets and leggings, the ring with four cloth strips attached. the boots with Bronze tips and the skirt-like cloth hanging around my waist. I managed to tie the cloak around my neck and put my mask on over my face. When I walked out of the closet, Terrain was sitting there in a puddle of her own juice, watching me with mild curiosity.

"Whoa! Jesus Terrain, you scared the hell out of me." I said. Terrain giggled a little.

"Sorry baby. I just love it when you're in uniform." she replied, leaning back.

"Sorry honey but I can't afford for you to mess this one up too. We have an assignment. We're to go to Hoth and destroy any living thing we find there. Then we come back and wait for our next assignment." I said. Terrain smiled in a peculiar way. It made me feel cold to see her acting in a such a weird way. She stood up and walked over to me. She was careful not to get her wet clothes touching mine, which I was thankful for.

Terrain leaned into me and kissed me hard. She then let out her freshest batch of discharge and forced me to swallow it. As soon as I did, I felt warmth engulf me. I let out a small rumble from the back of my throat. Terrain giggled as I showed her my gratitude. I placed my fingers over her still pink vagina and gave it a slight tickle. she fell to the floor instantly. I knelt down in front of her and kissed her hard. I bit down on my tongue and let the blood flow freely into her mouth.

Terrain's eyes widened as she was filled with immense power. I stood up and Terrain seemed as if her lips were stuck to mine. She was lifted up as I pulled against the force of her weight. It wasn't that difficult as Terrain was fairly light to me. I suddenly grabbed her clothes and ripped them off. Now she could lean not me and not get my clothes wet. She did so with great enthusiasm.

After three minutes of my blood flowing into her veins, I released her and she fell to the ground, panting.

"What…was that?" she asked between breaths. I smiled and picked her up and carried her over my shoulder.

"That was the power of my blood." I said before giving her visible vagina a quick lick. Terrain's tail flicked as her vagina tingled with pleasure. I gently placed her in the bath tub and drew the water into it. Terrain simply made herself comfortable and rested her head against the edge of the tub.

As the water filled up to her breast plates, I turned the water taps off and went to let her wash.

"Revan wait." she called. I stopped mid track and turned to see her blushing.

"I may have mastered running and jumping, but I've yet to learn how to wash myself in this new body of mine." she teased. I smiled and walked over to her. I grabbed a scrub brush and poured Shampoo on the bristles. I rubbed it against my hand until it was white and foamy. I rinsed my hand in Terrain's bath water and began to scrub her back. Then I went on to her wings, then her breast scales and her belly scales.

"Hmm, that feels so good Revan." she sighed. When I'd finished scrubbing her belly scales, Terrain automatically separated her legs so I could get to her vaginal area.

"I can't scrub when it's underwater." I said plainly. Terrain leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek before pushing against the sides and raising her waist above the water. I began to scrub her vagina. As she moaned, her grip on the sides of the bath loosened and she fell back down and banged her head on the bath tub. Terrain sat there in shock for the first few seconds before the pain reached her. I saw a tear reach the surface of her eyes. I quickly removed my cape and my top clothes so as not to get them wet, ant I held Terrain's head against my chest. She didn't say anything but I could tell she was trying to be brave in front of me.

"It's okay sweetie. Let it out. That would have made me cry instantly. It's okay to hurt." I said, coaxing her to cry and let her pain out. She did cry. and I felt her pain as she sobbed and heaved. I could feel that it was more embarrassment of loosing balance than the pain itself.

"It's okay honey. Revan's here. You don't need to be Embarrassed. The same thing would have happened to me if I were in your position." I said, trying to calm her down. I grabbed the scrub brush with the force and started scrubbing her shoulders with it. I felt it wrong to go downstairs at a time like this. Terrain cooed softly as the brush went along her shoulders. Her crying had ceased for the time being, but she was still in pain. I rested her head back on the bath tub's edge and began to scrub her body over with my hand controlling the brush. When I made it to her vaginal area, I went around it and continued on to her legs and feet.

"What's the matter?" she asked, groggily. I gave her an I – don't – know – what – you – mean look.

"You missed a spot." she said pointing to her vagina.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to go there at this moment?" I asked. Terrain nodded. She understood now why I neglected to rub her favourite place during her small dilemma without her permission.

I dunked the brush in the water and started to brush, when she stopped me.

"I don't think the brush gets all the right places like a hand does." she said flirtatiously. I gave her the brush and went there with my hand. I slid it over the surface and rubbed the soap stains off her vagina.

"There might have been some that got inside when I fell." she suggested. I gently pressed her waist down into the water and inserted my fingers into her vaginal opening. She started to moan as I went in and out. Little did she know that there were soap bits inside. Parts of it came out as I fingered around inside of her. I finally decided to shove my whole fist in there and dig the soap out that way. Terrain managed a large discharge inside the bath tub. Before any of it could reach her clean scales, I quickly pulled the bath plug and watched as her juices went down the drain. Terrain started shivering as the cold reached her. I offered her a hand so she could get up. She too it without hesitation and actually hung from it as I lifted her out. I grabbed one of the towels and placed it around her. I went to leave so she could dry herself.

"Revan?" she called. I stopped and turned my head slightly.

"Could you dry me as well?" she asked.

"Depends. Will you ask me to clothe you as well?" I asked. Terrain shook her head. While I couldn't see her make the movement, I felt it. _What is this? I can feel everything she does now. I felt the hit on the head, the pleasure from her vagina the whole works_. I decided not to linger on about this. I turned and walked over to her, grabbed the towel and started rubbing various places. Within a minute she was dry except for her favourite place.

"Spread your legs." I ordered. She did so and held onto my shoulders for support as I rubber her clit gently and the rest of her underside roughly. I'd just finished when I felt her legs give way. I was prepared for this, and wrapped my arm around her chest and pulled her close to me. She'd fallen unconscious as I rubbed her most sensitive areas. Her head was leaning backward over her shoulders. I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She stirred a little but not enough to consider it a proper response.

"Ah hell." I cursed as I grabbed a spare pair of her clothes and flopped them on top of her. As I went into the living room, I used the force to raise her into the air and float there as I went to put her clothes on. The shirt was an easy fix, but her bottom clothing with the identical ring to mine was even harder. I pulled up as hard as I could, keeping Terrain very still as I did so. Then her boots came next. Hers were specially designed while we were away on Mustafaar. I placed those on and zipped them up. Her cloak was easier than expected. Then I had to put a custom made mask on her face for warmth and oxygen. Lastly, I pulled her hood up and over her head.

I waited a minute before grabbing her and heading out the entrance. I dashed past troopers who were staring curiously at me for some reason. I didn't bother to check what was wrong with me. I just sped towards the Leviathan. When we reached the hangar bay it closed behind me and Terrain. When we made it to the bridge she started to wake up.

"(yawns) Where are we?" she asked. I looked at her, scowling.

"Now you decide to wake up. I had to put your clothes on for you while you were unconscious and that's not an easy feat for someone with one arm available." I scolded. Terrain suddenly felt bad for being so weak around the thighs. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little upset that I did all the work while you slept most of the evening away." I explained.

"Well can you blame me? I've been accused of killing Vader, which I didn't and then I'm attacked by you and Sidious after revealing my darker self which only revealed itself when Mar sired me. I think I deserve a little break from what has happened to me today." she started screaming.

"I wouldn't be so mad if you hadn't left me with one arm to put your clothes on. Those pants are hard to pull up you know." I retorted. Terrain and I continued fighting, not aware that our crew were watching the whole debacle.

"If you weren't so weak kneed and unbalanced, you wouldn't have hit your head in the bath!" I shouted. I realised the damage I had done instantly. Terrain faltered and shook her head, tears starting to stream from her eyes. She turned to run.

"Terrain, wait!" I called but she didn't listen. I could feel the pain I'd caused her just by saying those seventeen words.

"Did you actually have to dress her master?" asked one of the crew members.

"I figured a hot bath would get her going but it only calmed her and made her sleepier." I said aloud.

"Did you see her naked then?" asked the crew member. I stared at him and clenched my fist, causing his head to explode.

"Does anybody else have a question like that?!" I shouted across the bridge. Everybody shook their heads.

"Back to work; the lot of you!" I commanded. Everybody scrambled to their posts and started moving the ship into outer space.

"Head for Hoth Captain." I commanded.

"Yes sir." she replied. I watched as she walked to the lowed deck of the bridge and individually commanded the pilots to head for Hoth. I turned around to leave the bridge when the captain called for me.

"Lord Revan, may I ask as to why you're only wearing your pants?" she asked. I looked down to see that I was indeed only wearing my pants.

"I was in too much of a hurry getting Terrain dressed to worry about my own clothes." I replied coldly. I sat down on the nearest chair and rubbed my temple. I closed my eyes and tried to find Terrain's exact location. She was sitting in one of the ships cargo holds, crying. I opened my eyes and shot straight for the cargo holds.

"Terrain?" I called. There was no reply. Not that I was expecting one. I called again, hoping for a reply this time.

"Terrain, please? I need to talk to you." I called. Still no reply. I went to the next cargo hold and repeated my last call. There was no reply from this one either. I noticed that the cargo was in fact a load of missiles and droids. There was a cargo bay that was reserved specifically for food.

I closed my eyes again and tried to widen my search. I couldn't find what bay she was in. I jumped up on one of the cargo boxes and began meditating. I expanded my mind throughout the ship. I searched every single cargo bay there was. There were definitely two presences in the cargo bay. Terrain had to be right in front of me. I went to open my eyes, when I felt a third presence creep up behind Terrain. I shot my eyes open and pushed her out of the way just in time to have some sort of alien jump me.

I fell off the cargo box with a yell. The alien had a long barbed tail and a long pipe-like head. I recognised this creature instantly.

"Get off of me you ugly mother fucker!" I shouted at it.

"Revan!" Terrain called. The alien stopped its attack and looked towards Terrain.

"Terrain…Run!" I shouted as I fought to speak. The alien had managed to rip open my rib cage and was tearing away at my lungs. Terrain saw the damage the creature had done and went dead silent.

"Terrain…Please…Run…!" I called before losing consciousness. Before I could do anything, I suddenly saw myself from Terrain's point of view. She was staring directly at the beast, hatred burning deep inside her heart. The alien leaped for Terrain, but she caught it with her hand. The alien started impaling Terrain with it's tail. Terrain just ignored it and threw it into one of the cargo boxes. The alien screeched as it was impaled by a chunk of metal from the box. The metal slowly melted as the blood of the alien touched it.

"Bastard. I won't run from you." she growled. The alien ran for Terrain. Terrain prepared to clothesline it but it jumped up onto the upper balcony.

"What's the matter fuck-face?" she taunted. The alien faced her and jumped down right in front of her. It opened its mouth slowly, waiting to see what Terrain would do.

"Terrain, get away from its mouth!" I yelled in her mind. Terrain, through instinct of through hearing my plead, moved out of the way just in time before the second mouth shot out and tried to gouge out her eye. Terrain swung around and sliced off the creature's mouth with one swift slash of her tail blade. As the blood came pouring out, Terrain jumped back and watched as the alien writhed in pain.

"Take that you fucker!" she shouted at the thing. Suddenly, the alien's attention refocused on her. Ignoring the pain, the alien dashed past Terrain. Terrain, not expecting this; shifted her gaze to the aliens head. The alien took the chance to strike Terrain in the heart with its barbed tail.

"Gah!" was all Terrain could say. She fell to the ground and gripped her heart.

"You bastard." she said to the alien as it lowered its head to inspect the damage it had done. I saw it open its mouth to eat her heart out, literally. Terrain made no move to stop it. The alien struck with its second mouth.

"You missed…my heart…Revan has it…He has all of…my heart." she said before punching the alien in the face. I lost control. My body came back to life and I watched as Terrain fell to the ground.

"You just struck my heart you fucker." I said before Terrain lost consciousness. She smiled. I watched as the alien went to grab Terrain with its second mouth and devour her some place else.

"Fuck that!" I shouted as I dashed over to the alien instantly and pulled its tail. The alien screeched as I threw it across the room. Without thinking, I grabbed hold of the alien and a cargo box of explosive missiles and jumped outside the ship. The alien screamed for air. I threw both the cargo and the alien in front of me. It made it five metres before I threw an energy ball at the box, causing it to explode and destroy the alien. Satisfied, I jumped back into the ship and stumbled towards Terrain. She was just waking up when I fell on my knees and landed right next to her unconscious.

I wasn't sure if Terrain heard this, but before my vision disappeared, I said: "I'll tell you one thing. I'm gonna love this ship."

**Chapter 22: Hoth**

I awoke to pains in my chest. I felt needles going through the sides of my open wound. I tried to blot out the pain by meditating on the spot, but it was more difficult due to the speed of the needles incisions. I hadn't gained enough strength to groan or do anything much except for feel the needle, and listen to the voices of my crew.

"Personally, I'm surprised that he survived a wound like this. Even Lord Vader would have surely been killed by a wound like this." said the doctor. I assumed he was the doctor because the voice came from right next to me.

"How is Terrain doing?" asked another person whose voice seemed familiar to me somehow.

"She's stable as well. It's a bloody miracle that they both survived with wounds as serious as theirs." replied the doctor.

"Do we know what caused these wounds?" asked the familiar voice.

"Well, they had an argument earlier on, so the only assumption I can make at the moment while I'm waiting for the test results, is that they attacked each other. But I'm curious as to how they would do so without using a Lightsaber?" the doctor pondered aloud.

"This isn't a Lightsaber wound?" asked the voice.

"No. It's obvious to me because Lightsabers lap up the blood when it comes in contact with any veins or arteries. With a wound like this, there is absolutely no possible way that a Lightsaber could have hit all the veins and arteries and _still_ kept the blood in the system." replied the doctor.

Suddenly, there was a sound that startled the doctor and the familiar voice.

"What the – How did you do that?" asked the voice.

"I didn't do anything. Revan seems to be healing all on his own. The bones just snapped into place by themselves. Look there goes another one." as the doctor said this, I heard a rib crack and mend itself.

"What in the world?" asked the voice. I suddenly felt the energy to speak, but all that came out was a pain filled howl with a low but loud growl at the same time. I still hadn't the energy to open my eyes, but I could breathe easily now. Before, I felt like I was impaled by my own ribs, which must have been the case. I fell back down onto the operating table, panting.

"Revan?" asked the doctor. I tried to open my eyes, but I still couldn't muster the strength.

"Yeah." I sighed. The doctor walked towards me and grabbed my face, turning it towards me. He forced my eyes open. I rolled my eyes around on my own and focused on the voice that seemed so familiar to me.

"Who are you?" I asked. The voice that seemed so familiar died away and was replaced with a similar voice.

"I am Rahm Kota. A knight of the old republic. We've commandeered your ship and captured all your crew. We want to know – why are you staring at me like that?" he asked mid sentence.

"I'm sorry, you just sound like somebody I knew. His name was Nuke." I replied.

"Well then, now that you've specified that I am indeed not Nuke, you will accompany us to the brig where you will be kept a prisoner and – what now?" he asked again. I was staring at the bag of blood that was hanging from the pole next to me.

With strength I didn't think I had, I shot up and grabbed the bag of blood from its hinges and held it in my hand. Kota had his Lightsaber drawn, ready to strike at a moments notice.

"Can you two leave me alone for a minute? I need to do something." I asked. Kota returned his Lightsaber to his belt and nodded. He motioned for the doctor to follow. He did so hesitantly. As they both left, I watched as the door closed behind them. I instantly let instinct take over. My arms, acting as if they had a mind of their own, reached up to my mouth. I bit down on the bag and drank heavily from it.

Within ten seconds, the bag was dry. It looked as if it had never been used. I felt the skin on my chest tighten as the wound sealed up. As I felt strength return to me, I jumped up and kicked the table across the room. Kota and the doctor were in the room instantly. Both looked at me with a mixture of surprise and confusion on their faces.

"How is this possible? Not even the emperor could do this." said Kota. I stopped what I was doing. I turned to him, slightly hunched. I stood directly in front of them and straightened myself, an evil grin planted on my face. Kota prepared to draw his Lightsaber.

"Tell me Kota. Are you part of the Hoth rebellion? Do you plan to over throw the emperor and bring peace to the galaxy?" I asked, a small distorted growl in my voice as I asked. Kota hesitated for a few seconds.

"Yes. What's it to you boy?" he asked. My smile widened. I knew that if I could befriend these guys, I'd have a better chance of defeating Sidious and freeing the dragon realms.

"Then you can count me and Terrain in." I replied, holding my hand out for him to take it. Kota hesitated for a second before cautiously walking forward.

"Your caution is correct. Even those that seem to be your friends can eventually turn out to be the enemy. I respect your suspicions. I feel I can trust you Kota." I said.

Kota stopped three steps from my hand. I smiled a warm smile that seemed to set his nerves into a calmer position.

"One question, why would you turn your back on the emperor?" asked Kota. I shook his hand as I took it.

"I never served the emperor. I was… in some ways spying on his activities. But if you want to know why I am against Sidious' rule? I have some friends that he's enslaved and I want him to pay for this injustice. If you don't believe me, then ask Vader who is living at the bottom of a Mustafaar Lava lake." I replied. Kota smiled slightly.

"You killed Vader?" he asked. I simply nodded. While I could tell that Kota was blind, lord knows how, I knew he could sense my movements.

"Well then, welcome to the rebellion. Darth Revan." said Kota in a fairly relieved tone.

"When I have the time, I must bring my own little rebellion to Hoth. They consist of the ones that Sidious enslaved a few days ago. I've freed them, gradually and now we're just looking for two more dragons who are in hiding. Hopefully, the others have found them." I said.

"Dragons? Like Terrain?" asked Kota.

"No. Terrain is a dragon, but Sidious conducted an experiment to refigure her body into what it is now." I replied.

"What is Terrain to you Revan? Is she your apprentice? Is she your servant? Is she your crew member? What?" asked Kota. I surprised him with my answer.

"She's the love of my life." Kota stood on end.

"Seriously?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. I walked past the two humans and exited the medical bay. I trudged to the next door to the left and opened it. Terrain was laying there with a similar wound to mine.

"Terrain!" I called as I rushed to her.

"Terrain?" I asked. Terrain stifled a groan which made my hopes skyrocket. I grabbed the bag of blood from the socket and placed it in her mouth, closing it and making her bite the bag. Terrain's eyes opened instantly as the blood reached her throat. Bones snapped in place and Terrain was sent shooting up to the roof. I grabbed her and held her in my arm.

"Terrain, shush, shush. It's alright. The alien's gone. We're alive." I said, calming her down.

"Revan. You…Your chest and…the blood and…please don't leave me?" she asked. I lifted her head and rested it against my shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll free you and the others from Sidious. We've found the rebels and we're now going to join their ranks." I said. Terrain's face seemed cold to the touch.

"What if the crew betrays us?" she asked. Kota and the doctor were waiting for my reply as well.

"We'll go to plan B." I replied.

"Plan B?" she asked. I smiled and kissed her on the head.

"You'll see if the time comes." I replied. I could tell that my answer made Terrain feel uneasy.

"Don't worry, it doesn't involve sacrificing myself and leaving you alone like Mar did." I ensured her. Terrain's features softened as I confirmed her fears were unnecessary. I felt uneasy mentioning that I'd left her as Mar.

"Terrain, my name is Rahm Kota. I'm a general of the rebellion. We would very much like it if you and Revan would become Generals yourselves." said Kota, getting straight to the point.

"Sure thing. I just want my friends and family to be freed from that menace." replied Terrain. Kota smiled and nodded his head.

"Now I'm not much for fighting these days, what with my impaired vision. So I'm just here to give tactical information to the rebels." stated Kota in a seemingly depressed way.

"That reminds me. There are three Star destroyers in orbit around the planet. All the crew on those three are doubtful of the Emperors reign, so they've decided to be loyal to me. With your permission, I'd like to let them land near your base." I asked. Kota scratched his chin for a second.

"I'll have to take you to Mon Martha and discuss that issue with her. But I don't see why not. We will have to wait for the new council's decision though." he replied.

"Of course." I said, being courteous. Terrain's head started to slump over my arm. I placed her gently back on the table so she could rest.

"Doctor, see if you can get some sort of transportation for Terrain. Something warm." I said. The doctor nodded.

"Yes General." he replied. I watched him run off somewhere.

"Revan?" called Terrain drowsily. I didn't answer. I simply placed another bag of blood in her mouth and let her drink from it. Terrain's scales turned a brighter green. I saw bits of red around the edges of her scales where the blood was doing its job.

"Shall we go then?" I asked Kota as I got up from the table. Terrain lay there, sucking on the bag like a baby and her bottle of milk. Kota stepped aside and let me through the exit. I waited for him to lead the way to the exit where there were undoubtedly rebels waiting to take a wounded version of myself to the Hoth base.

"So what's in it for you?" he asked me as we walked. I looked at him, confused.

"What are you fighting for? Surely it isn't just for the dragons?" he asked again.

"I'm doing this so I have peace of mind. Last time I was with them, I – I wasn't there to see them get captured by the empire." I replied. Kota groaned a little. I assumed he was thinking of another question for me.

"Who is Mar?" he asked.

"Mar is the person I was before I left them behind. I came here as Revan, only to help them free themselves, but I never put Terrain falling for Revan in the equation. The plan was to simply kill Sidious and free the slaves, then leave." I replied.

"So you're Mar, disguised as Revan for some reason?" he asked.

"Yes. I would have come back as myself, but what I did, left me thinking that they'd never be happy to see me again. Last time I saw them, I tried to kill them. I have what you might call an alter ego that I can't control. My other self, fights with ease. He's stronger, smarter. Few people have seen him and lived to tell the tail. The others would have died, had Cynder not knocked me unconscious." I replied.

"You say this as if your alter ego is another person completely."

"In a way he is. Have you ever heard of the vampire Angel?" I asked.

"No." he replied.

"Angel was said to be a Vampire with a soul. When he gained his soul, he would feel sad for the rest of eternity. He would regret everything he did as a Vampire and would try to redeem himself. But if Angel were to get a single moment of happiness, he would lose his soul and return to doing what Vampires usually do. Angelus was the name of his soulless self." I explained.

"Angelus was the vampire, while Angel was the humanity that survived his death?" asked Kota.

"Yes. I'm constantly struggling to keep myself calm and not lose control. If I were to get aggravated too much, I would lose it. Become…A monster." I replied. The last two words came out as a whisper.

"If you truly love Terrain as you say you do, then you will not hurt her." he replied.

"If only she felt the same way." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Terrain recently gained a mean streak of her own. Whenever she gets too excited, she changes. Marks appear on her scales and she goes through a sort of transformation." I explained.

"Isn't that what you do?" Kota asked. I nodded.

"But I don't receive marks along my skin. I just get bigger and stronger." I replied.

As we talked about Terrain's transformation and I explained that it was Terrain that cut off my arm, we came to the entrance where there were several trained rebels holding what looked like stun batons.

"Those won't be necessary men. He's with us all the way." said Kota

"But General, what if he's trying to lure himself to the base?" asked one of the men. Kota was about to retort but I held him off.

"If you would feel safer with me cuffed, then by all means go ahead. But do know that I have a reason for joining you guys." I said. The man that spoke shook his head.

"If you're willing to be cuffed without a fuss, then I see no reason to distrust you for the time being." I smiled and nodded at him. I just then noticed that my cloak was still on. I grabbed the mask from its pocket and placed it on. I decided to do a thermal scan on the men. There seemed to be very little body heat coming from any of them except General Kota.

I zoomed in on one of the men. There was a small abnormality in his chest next to his heart.

"That man over there," I said pointing to him. "Has an alien in his chest." I said plainly and simply.

"What?" asked Kota. I lifted my mask and noticed it was the man who objected to my coming freely.

"You can't be serious." said the man. I held out my mask to Kota who took it and examined the man himself.

"What is that?" he asked.

"That is an even more dangerous version of the creature that opened my chest without tools." I replied, pointing to my blood stained torso. Kota removed the mask and looked at me.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"Usually what we do when faced with a situation and no medical tables around, we kill the host as soon as possible." I said. The man went to protest, but I cut him off.

"Fortunately for you young man, there's an operating table in the Leviathan, where you can get a medical droid to remove it. Once that's done, destroy it quickly." I said. The man got off his…creature, and went towards the ship. Half way there, the man stopped and started jerking.

"Shit! Get away from him!" I shouted and went to activate my Lightsaber. I stood there, waiting for the alien to burst from his chest. I saw blood wet his clothes, and then the head of the alien appeared from his chest. It was a queen. I didn't wait a second before I started towards it. I went to stab the alien, when the man turned around in fear and was impaled.

"Damn! I missed." I went to turn the man around, but the alien was gone.

"Crap! Get away from here. Now!" I shouted. Everyone was staring at the dead heap on the floor. Kota had his Lightsaber activated.

"What was that thing?" he asked.

"Xenomorph. I can't believe they're here in this galaxy. They're usually found in a galaxy far far away from here." I said more to myself than to him.

"Xenomorph?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh yes. A Xenomorph is some kind of alien that has acidic blood as a defence mechanism and reproduces by laying eggs that contain face-huggers. They carry embryos that are sent into a human or humanoid host's body where it grows for a few hours and exits through your ribcage." I explained.

"How does the face-hugger insert the embryos?" asked Kota.

"It wraps itself around the hosts face and inserts the embryos through their mouth down their throat into their chest." I said. Kota shuddered at the thought of a face hugger shoving aliens down his throat.

"What was that one?" he asked.

"That was a queen. Queens are the only aliens that can lay eggs within their collective. There is one queen and the rest are just the males." I replied.

"Is there a king?" he asked.

"If there is, I haven't seen one."

"How big do these guys usually get?" he asked.

"Not much bigger than you or me, but they're hunched in a raptor-like pose. The queen however, grows to be as big as a Ranchor." I replied.

"How long till it's fully grown?" he asked.

"It should be a matter of hours. Close the entrance to the ship before it decides to get inside. I don't want my ship becoming a nest to a bunch of these fuckers." I said. Kota signalled for one of his men to close the hatch.

**Chapter 23: Walking the skies**

After the hatch closed, I followed the others on the mans creature and kept silent. Within an hour, we made it to the rebel base.

"This isn't good. If the base is only an hours ride from the Leviathan, then we could possibly be fucked." I said, trying to make a conversation. I had to admit I was getting bored of the whole silence. But I didn't speak up. The base seemed rather disappointing. While there was plenty of space for ships, there were wires running all over the place. Some were fuel hoses for the ships, some were power conduits. I looked around and saw state of the art X-wing fighters. I thought to myself. _God I want one of those_. A burly man came up to me with a few guards. He seemed like a mugger. I wasn't half wrong.

"Welcome Sith. We've been expecting you." said the man. Turns out he was a man named Han Solo. He worked as a part time Mercenary for Jabba the hut.

"So you're with the rebellion?" I asked. Han simply glared at me.

"Don't think you can speak to me you Sith scum. I've heard about you and your bitch of an app–." I wasn't about to let him insult my love, so I decided a small grip would silence him.

"Never talk bad about Terrain. While I'm here to join your Rebellion, I will kill anyone who talks foul of her, friend or foe. Understood, merc?" I asked in a cold manner. Han nodded quickly. I released him and let him breathe.

"Now where's this Mon Martha you were talking about Kota?" I asked. Kota started walking towards one of the ships. I looked up and saw a viewing platform just ahead of the ship. There was a door that was obviously the only entrance to the rest of the base from here. I followed Kota through the door and saw a room that had screens and people working at them.

"This is our communications room. We picked up a transmission from your ship. You were giving your position to the Death Star." said Kota.

"Just routine checks that's all." I said. Kota smiled a little and continued on. I followed, ignoring the stares I got from the staff in the room.

"This is our battle and tactics station. We plan our battles here and execute them with almost flawless precision." said Kota.

"Impressive." I said. Kota continued on to the next room.

"And this is the conference room. Mon Martha will join us shortly, but in the mean time, I'd like you to meet Princess Leia Organa and Ms. Juno Eclipse." said Kota. I bowed courteously at the two of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two. I'm Revan. Leader of the dragon rebellion." I introduced myself.

"Rebellion? We were under the impression that you followed Sidious' rule." said Juno.

"That was the case for a time. But Sidious has found a way to control people with a chip implant. I won't explain how I broke free of mine. I have three Star destroyers orbiting the planet. These ones are loyal to me and have abandoned Sidious. They will follow my orders to the word. I would gladly have them fight with you and the rebellion if you will let me and my friends join you." I said, getting to the point.

"We will have to put your allegiance to the test before we trust you completely with our information. First off, what proof do you have that you're against the emperor?' asked Leia.

"Revan says he and his apprentice killed Vader on Mustafaar." said Kota. Both Juno and Leia seemed shocked at the information given to them at that moment.

"You killed Vader? How?" asked Juno.

"Terrain distracted him by producing a simple downward slash. While Vader was busy with Terrain, I snuck up behind him and impaled him on the spot. Then I carved him up for good measure and threw his remains into the lava." I replied. I felt no sense of remorse or happiness for Vader's death, but it had to be done to ensure Terrain's freedom just that much more and I could live with that.

"Who is the leader of this rebellion?" I asked.

"It's a council consisting of five representatives." replied Leia.

"But there would have been a leader had Starkiller not sacrificed himself." replied Juno a little sadly.

"Did you have feelings for him?" I asked out of curiosity.

"That is none of your business." she replied. I simply growled a low growl and turned my attention to the door. A man wearing a Lightsaber came walking through with Han and a very big very hairy Wookie at his sides.

"That's him Luke. He's the Sith who claims to have created a separate rebellion." said Han. He scowled at me as he mentioned my occupation. I simply flashed my eyes at him. he faltered a little, reaching for his blaster on instinct.

"Thank you Han. That will be all. If anyone here can be a match for this man, it would be me. You can wait here or go and repair the Falcon. It's your choice." said Luke. Han nodded and left the room with the Wookie.

"Luke? My name is Revan. I'm here to ask an alliance between rebellions. I'm currently the leader of the dragon rebellion. We only consist of ten to twelve parties. We would like it if we could work together with you." I asked in a kind and respectful manner. Luke considered this for a minute.

"Well I'm not really the leader but I believe the council would have no objections to your proposal. We're happy to take as many as we can get." replied Luke.

"There are also three Star destroyers filled with Storm troopers that have decided to rebel against the Emperor as well." I added. Luke seemed shunted by my addition but quickly composed himself.

"They've sworn allegiance to me and will follow your orders to the end." I added. Luke looked to Juno and Leia and nodded.

"Very well. Bring them in. But any sign of betrayal–." I interrupted him.

"And I'll kill them myself. I can't afford to lose my newest allies to Storm troopers. I'm here for one reason and that is to free my friends and family." I said. Luke could see the determination in my eyes.

"Very well. I'll not stop you from fulfilling your mission, unless your mission is to destroy this base, then I'll have to fight you and win." he laughed as he finished his sentence. I gave a slight chuckle to his jest.

"Well you can try, but I assure you, if you win, you will at east come out nearly dead." I said. I wasn't sure if this was the right thing to say to him, but he seemed un-phased.

"That sounds like a sparring challenge to me." he chuckled.

"Maybe if we have the time I'll give you a practice match. With wooden swords so as to lower the danger level dramatically." I offered. Luke nodded and offered his hand. I took it and shook it.

"Welcome to the rebellion. I'll let you contact your ships and send them here." he said.

"Excellent. I'll let Kota fill you in on the probable Xenomorph ordeal." I said before rushing off to the communications room.

"Ensign, may I have the comm. for a second?" I asked a random person from inside the room. He nodded and let me have his seat. I managed to find the three Star destroyers. I opened a channel to their captains.

"Captain. You have permission to land near the rebel base. Do not use hostility. They are here to help us, as we are here to help them. This is a direct order. Land near the base and do not open fire." I repeated.

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!" replied the three captains in order. I cut the connection and searched for a connection to the Ebon Hawk.

"Tigress, Eve, Shockwave? Is anybody there?" I asked. There was silence for a minute.

"What do you want traitor?" asked Flame.

"Flame, I've found some more rebels on another planet. Terrain and I are here now. Terrain's been badly hurt and she's currently resting. I don't have time to explain but you need to get out of the dragon realms. Head to Hoth. I'm sending the co-ordinates to you now." I said, not waiting for a reply, I sent the co-ordinates to the Ebon Hawk and waited for Flame to say anything.

"Why should we trust you? You betrayed us." he said.

"If I wasn't on your side, I'd come over there and kill all of you right now. Just activate the auto pilot and let the Ebon Hawk take you there. I'll contact you when you're close alright?" I asked.

"Anything we should look out for on the way?" he said after a pause.

"Yes. Look out for a giant Space station. It's shaped like a moon. And when you get to Hoth, make sure you close the entrance to the Ebon Hawk there's something outside that doesn't like anything that isn't one of them." I warned. I swear I heard Flame swallow hard as he heard the warnings.

"One more thing. There will be three Star destroyers near the base. Pay them no mind they're filled with Rebel Storm troopers which we found out about on a mission to Mustafaar." I added.

"Mustafaar?" he asked.

"I think you two would love it there. It's a volcanic planet filled with lava and fire and ashes. A place that seems fitting for two fire dragons like yourselves." I said.

"Sounds like you've found our honeymoon area for me and Ember." he said. I chuckled.

"Hope to see you soon mate. Say Hi to Spyro and Cynder and the others for me okay?" I asked.

"Tell them yourself!" he said.

"Hi guys!" I shouted into the microphone. I heard a mixture of hi's and good-to-hear-your-voice's.

"What's Hoth like Revan?" asked Frost.

"It's an ice planet. You and Angel would love it here mate. Ice and snow as far as the eye can see." I replied. I heard a whooping sound from the other end of the connection.

"Did you guys find Quake and Angel?" I asked. Spyro was the one to answer.

"Yeah, we found them wondering Alliria. They were starving and looking for an easy place to steal. Tigress found them after we'd described their features to the exact detail." he said.

"Speaking of which. How is my feline friend doing?" I asked.

"I'm doing fine Revan. I'm no Vampire but I think I'm just as good." she replied.

"Maybe even better." I said.

"Quake? Angel?" I called. There were mumbled Yes's from the other end.

"It's nice to sort of meet you two." I said.

"It's nice to sort of meet you too." replied Angel. I chuckled into the microphone.

"Are you guys on your way? I can't wait to see you all. Terrain's been home sick, so I think it will cheer her up to see you all again." I said.

"We can't wait to see her either." replied Cynder. It suddenly dawned upon me. _What about Terrain's changed appearance? I'll have to tell them_.

"Guys…One thing. When I was working for the emperor. I was being controlled by a chip. I had no recollection of the events with you guys and I had no idea that Sidious was actually my enemy. But Terrain managed to make me remember. But before I regained control of myself…Terrain was experimented on." I said. I felt very nervous telling them this.

"What did the emperor do Revan?" asked Cynder. I didn't respond.

"Don't worry. We won't hold you responsible. You were being controlled, remember?" encouraged Eve.

"Sidious changed Terrains form." I said. There was an eerie silence at the other end.

"She can walk like me. She basically looks like a dragon version of Tigress. She has been re-configured in a way that her size has been dropped dramatically. She's as tall as I am…and she balances on her hind legs. Her fore-paws have been turned to hands with talons." I continued. Eve was the only one to speak.

"Are there any other changes?" she asked.

"No basically she's been shrunk and made to stand vertically. You'll see what I mean. But don't feel sorry for her. She's actually happy about her change. She's faster and more flexible than she was when she was in her regular form." I added.

"How can she balance on her hind legs?" asked Cynder.

"It took a little practice, but she managed to learn quickly. She's as good as me and I've been doing it for my whole life." I said, sounding more proud than nervous now.

"Do you still feel sad about her change?" asked Ember.

"Only when _she_ is. And trust me; I'll know when she's sad." I said. Spyro and Cynder were the ones to talk.

"Ooh. Revan." said Cynder.

"Looks like Terrain's found a replacement for Mar." said Spyro.

"With any luck, you might get lucky." said Cynder. All the comm. staff looked up towards me.

"Thanks Cynder. You've just brought the attention of every guy in the comm. room to me." I scolded.

"Oops. Sorry." she said. I heard Flame laughing in the background.

"Laugh one more time Flame, and die!" I said. Flame's laughing stopped instantly. I chuckled a little.

"And for the record," I leaned into the mic and whispered: "I've already been there with her three times." I added before returning back to my original posture.

"No way! What did you knock her out and then do it or did she actually go along with it?" asked Flame.

"She asked me. Hell, she forced me into it the first time. The other two times, I had to pay her back for an argument we had." I added, feeling a little nervous telling them this.

"How did she like it?" asked Ember with a little too much enthusiasm.

"I'll tell you what. You get to pay the cleaning bill and you tell me how much she liked it." I answered. Before I could say anything else, Luke came in to escort me to the conference room.

"Sorry guys, gotta go. I've got a conference with the other rebels. I'll see you later okay?" I asked. I heard all the dragons say bye before I cut the connection.

"Are you ready Revan?" asked Luke.

"Yes I'm ready." I replied. I followed Luke through the rooms and stood at the conference room table. Mon Martha was sitting there as a Hologram in a seat.

"Welcome Revan. We're glad that you've taken an interest in joining rebellions. But we're concerned for the well being of our staff. We need some kind of proof that you're really who you say you are." said Mon Martha.

"The Ebon Hawk is on its way here as we speak my lady. The rebels are on the ship and they will vouch for me. But I must ask if Princess Organa, Miss Eclipse of General Kota mentioned my assassination of Darth Vader?" I asked. Mon Martha seemed surprised.

"No they did not. They left that part out during the meeting." she replied.

"Oh really?" I asked looking to them with a look that said _"Why?"_

"We believe that Vader's death is irrelevant to the cause. Sith betray each other all the time. It was only a matter of time before Vader attempted to overthrow the Emperor." said Juno. She gave me a cold hard stare. I simply didn't give her a second glance.

"That is true. What other evidence do you have to prove your intentions?" asked Mon Martha.

"As I said before: Ten to twelve dragons are headed for Hoth. They are all the Rebels in the dragon rebellion. They will hopefully be sufficient evidence." I replied.

"We can not be certain that they themselves are not part of your fold. They may be imperial spies." she replied. I was quickly losing my temper. I felt my anger start to swell up within me. I gripped my fists and cracked my neck, trying to shake the anger off.

"Is something the matter Revan?" asked Kota.

"No, just trying to calm myself down." I replied.

"Does my doubt anger you?" asked Mon Martha.

"I will not lie to you. I am not a Jedi, But I am not really a Sith. I work in a neutral zone. I can not suppress my anger or frustration easily. I just find it stressful when I'm not believed. Even now, since I was temporarily controlled by Sidious's mind chip, my rebels are still cautious about me. Aside from their presence and the fact I killed Vader, I can't produce any other evidence that you may find sufficient." I said. Mon Martha and the rest of the council looked at each other.

"Well what do you think Leia? Does he have your vote?" asked Mon Martha. I looked to Leia, hopeful of a yes. Leia looked me in the eyes and hesitantly nodded.

"Juno?" asked Mon Martha? Juno didn't bother looking at me. She just shook her head.

"General Kota. What say you?" asked Mon Martha.

"He has my vote." he replied. I mouthed him a silent thank you. I knew he couldn't see but the thought was still there.

"Master Skywalker, your vote?" she asked.

"I say yes to letting him join." answered Luke.

"Thank you Luke." I replied.

"And I say yes as well." added Mon Martha.

"Welcome to the rebellion Revan, not only are you part of the rebellion, but you are also one of this council. I hope you don't let us down." said Mon Martha.

"Oh don't worry," I said. "I don't plan on letting anyone down unless it's Sidious." I said with a dark smirk on my face. I felt the entire council shiver as they heard my voice and saw my grin.

"Be sure that you don't." she said. It suddenly dawned upon me that Terrain deserved this role as well.

"Mon Martha. May I ask that Terrain also have a place in this council? She is…Very important to me and she will feel less trustworthy if she is not given the same privileges as me." I asked. Mon Martha looked around the council's bench. Each and every member nodded with a smile, except Juno who's complexion and expression never changed.

"So it shall be. Give Terrain my regards for me will you?" she replied before switching off. Kota offered me his hand.

"Welcome to the council Revan." he said. I thanked him and went on to Luke who did likewise. Then Leia congratulated me.

"Please don't let us down? I lost my father and my planet to Sidious's Death star. I can't stand to lose the rebellion as well." she pleaded. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I may be the new guy, but the one thing I never do is break a promise. And I promise that I will not let you or the rebellion down." I said. Leia smiled and patted me on the shoulder where my arm was missing.

"I think it would be best if you closed off all hatches and door leading outside. There was an alien inside one of your scouts before. It was a queen, which means it will try and find the warmest place it can and reproduce eggs." I said suddenly.

"Kota was there, he heard all of it. The screeching the alien made as it emerged from the man." I said. For a moment, I forgot that it was Leia I was talking to.

"My apologies my lady. I forgot you were a princess. You don't need to be listening to this." I said.

"Relax Revan. I may be a princess and a woman but that doesn't mean I've not heard worse from Han alone." she said.

"Now what does this alien do?" she asked.

As we walked to another part of the base, I explained how the Xenomorphs allowed only one queen per collective and how the face huggers are the result of the queens reproduction. I explained how the face huggers attached themselves to a humanoid host and insert the eggs into them. Then I explained how the aliens burst out of the host's chest.

"We call them Chest bursters for obvious reasons." I said. I noticed that Leia sometimes giggled at the names given to the aliens. Queens, face huggers, chest bursters. It seemed very humorous to her.

"I don't mean to ruin the humour in this my lady but I wouldn't keep one as a pet. These are very dangerous creatures. Terrain and I were attacked by one of them on the way here. It opened my chest from the outside and tried to eat my heart out Literally. It nearly got to Terrain's heart. But even in the face of death she still acted cocky towards the creature." I said.

"What did she say." asked Leia.

"She said. 'You missed my heart .Revan has it. He has all of my heart'." I said, not bothering to impersonate Terrain.

"Oh that's so sweet. She loves you." she said.

"I said 'You just struck _my_ heart you fucker'." Leia smiled even deeper.

"And you love her too. This is a perfect romance. Even the alien plays a big part in this story." she said.

"This isn't a story. This actually happened." I said.

"I know. But it's just so romantic." she said.

"You and Ember will be great friends when you meet." I said. Leia took that as a compliment.

"So what's Juno's problem. All I did was notice she was in the room." I asked.

"Juno probably has more reason than any of us to hate the emperor. Starkiller, the man she talked about was Vader's secret apprentice for most of his life. He met Juno when he was assigned to kill Kota. He only knew Juno for a few days, but that was enough time for them to fall in love with each other. Starkiller saved her from being executed and that's why she's here now. The emperor captured the rest of us and Juno and Starkiller came to save us. Starkiller died trying to fight off the emperor while the rest of us made it away safely. She still thinks we're the reason to blame, but she generally points her blame at Sidious himself." explained Leia.

"But what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"Since you work for him, or at least _did_ work for him, she blames you just as if you were the emperor himself." she replied.

"Well then she's one to talk." I said.

"What?" asked Leia.

"Well if Starkiller was Vader's apprentice, and Juno was his pilot, that would mean that she herself served the empire." I stated.

"Yes, but she hates the empire. Can you say the same?" she asked before walking off. I was left standing in a room filled with cargo and equipment for the fighters.

**Chapter 24: Bonds**

As I stood in the cargo filled room, a staff member walked past.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me which way the medical bay is?" I asked him.

"Sure. It's beyond this corridor. Turn left and you'll see a door. Go through that and there'll be doors on either side of the corridor. Go to the end and turn right. It's the third one to the left, you can't miss it." he said.

"Great. Thanks a lot." I said as I jogged towards where the man said to go.

"Don't mention it." he replied. I ran to the end of the corridor and turned left. Like he said, there was a door. I went through it and found the corridor with doors on either side. I rushed past them and turned right. I walked to the third door on the left. The door opened to reveal sick pilots and a few injured crew members. I walked past them, receiving evil glares from each one. They obviously didn't trust me to turn from the emperor. I paid them no attention. I was too busy searching for Terrain. If she made the trip, she was here.

"Revan!" called one of the injured men. I suddenly realised it was the Captain of the Leviathan.

"Captain. Where's Terrain? Is she alright?" I asked.

"Terrain is still there. Some creature with a sausage-like head jumped the ship. It attacked most of us and left a few alive. One of those few was Terrain. I managed to escape from the ship. A scouting party found me and escorted me here." he replied. My heart sank.

"Terrain's in the ship with that thing?!" I shouted. Every head turned to me and the captain.

"Yes sir. I don't know if she's still alive or not." he replied. I went to turn and head for the exit of the base, but I felt uneasy. I turned back to the captain and looked at him.

"Are _you_ okay?" I asked.

"Why are you bothering about me? Terrain's the one you care about." he said.

"Terrain's the one I care about most. That doesn't mean I don't care about the rest of my crew." I replied. The captain looked up at me.

"I'm fine General. Now go get her." he said. I chuckled.

"Yes sir." I said before dashing off for the exit. I rushed past the council on my way. Luke and Kota sped after me, keeping in time with my own footsteps.

"Revan what's wrong?" asked Luke.

"Xenomorph…Leviathan…Terrain…Captured!" I said as I ducked and weaved through ships and crew members. I didn't slow down as I hit the snow. I pushed as hard as I could. Luke and Kota were keeping up with me as best they could.

"What's so bad about Xenomorphs anyway?" asked Luke.

"They breed by bursting out of a person's chest. They put embryos inside them and they burst out when they're ready." I replied, sounding as if I wasn't running. Luke and Kota both heard the tirelessness in my voice.

We managed to reach the Leviathan within five minutes. Kota and Luke were panting as they tried to catch their breath.

"How…can…you not…be…tired from…that?" gasped Kota. I didn't answer. I simply ran up to the entrance pad and forced it open. I dashed up into the entrance and searched around for any sign of Terrain. Nothing.

"Come on!" I called to them as I ran through the first corridor. Kota and Luke were struggling to keep up now. I knocked the medical bay door down and searched the room from top to bottom.

"Crap!" I said as I ran to the next room. Nothing in there either. I went through each room one at a time. I went to the bridge. Still nothing.

"Ah!" I grunted as I searched through the next door. Kota and Luke were long gone. I decided to stop and concentrate on where she was. I closed my eyes and focused hard on finding her. My mind expanded throughout the ship. I felt hundreds of living presences. Luke, Kota and Terrain excluded from the mix. I tried to search for humanoid life forms in the ship. There was a few in the engine room, but not a single one of them was Terrain.

"Damn!" I shouted as I searched through the engine room for any sign of her. I tried focusing on her shape. The shape of her head, the curves of her tail and her thighs. The appearance of her muscles as she flexed them. I came across ten different forms resembling Terrains description. That still wasn't narrow enough.

I searched for every single life form in the ship. I focused on blotting out the human ones and the ones that resembled sausage heads. This narrowed it down to three figures. One was in the engine room with the humans, another was in the captain's quarters and the third was in mine. I decided to go for the one with the most dangerous numbers. I jumped to the room next to it. The door was labelled with **Engine room** on it. I shot through it and saw thirty Xenomorphs and the queen.

"Oops. Wrong room." I said before dashing back. I locked the door so they couldn't get out and follow. But I wasn't sure how long the door would hold if the queen herself tried to get out. I jumped to the Captain's quarters and shot through the door. There was a Xenomorph standing over a man who seemed scared shitless. And rightly so.

"Help!" he called. The Xenomorph turned on me and hissed. I drew my Lightsaber and activated it. If I cut with the Lightsaber, it would drain the alien's blood. Ergo: no acid. The Xenomorph shot towards me. I extended my Lightsaber forward and waited for it. It swung its sausage-like head to the side and back, trying to knock me to the side. I saw this move coming and side-stepped out of its way. I swung my Lightsaber at it and managed to cut its head in half. With the acidic blood evaporated from my Lightsaber, the aliens head exploded and bits were sent flying across the room. I covered my face as bits flew towards me. When the aliens parts finished flying, I walked to the crew member and inspected him.

"Are you alright? Did anything grab your face?" I asked.

"I'm fine sir. And no, nothing grabbed my face. One of those spider-like things tried to grab me but I shut the door on the bugger." replied the crew member. I nodded and helped him up.

"Stay with me. I'll get you out of here, but I need to find Terrain first." I said.

"Terrain and I ran together. I had to help her escape because she was still too badly injured from before. We got separated. She said she was headed for your quarters. Said that would be the first place you'd look for her." he said.

"Terrain if you're still alive, I'm gonna make this up to you, I swear." I said to myself. The crew member went to the closet and drew a blaster rifle and two pistols.

"Oh I remember you now. You're the weapons specialist on the ship. I thought you looked familiar." I said.

"Commander Jason Lloyd at your service Lord Revan." said Jason. I nodded and motioned for him to follow me.

"Jason, did Terrain have her Lightsaber with her during your escape?" I asked.

"No sir. She dropped it trying to escape." he replied.

"She might as well have dropped her life. That Lightsaber was the one thing that could keep her alive if a Xenomorph found her." I said.

"She is still an apprentice my lord. I'm sure she's still learning the importance of her arsenal." said Jason.

"I really should start teaching her the basics." I said. We ran to the corridor where my quarters were. There were three Xenomorphs trying to bash the door down. I grabbed Jason's blasters and started firing at them. I hit one of them with a single shot. The other two noticed me move and ducked the other two shots. They started towards me. Jason started firing with his Blaster rifle. The two Xenomorphs ducked and dodged the on coming fire and jumped us. With Lightning fast speed, I threw the pistols into the air, then drew and activated my Lightsaber. I twirled it around, cutting the Xenomorphs heads off. I deactivated my Lightsaber and holstered it, grabbing the two pistols as the fell. All this happened in a single moment. I spun the pistols around and offered them to Jason. He took them with obvious envy in his eyes. I ran towards Terrain's hiding spot and unlocked the door. I stepped through and searched for any sign of her.

Jason followed behind me. I looked around but couldn't see her anywhere. I went towards the bedroom. There were no obvious signs of her presence. I checked in the wardrobe, but there was nothing there aside from clothes and shoes.

I treaded into the kitchen and checked the cupboards and pantries. Nothing. I did however notice that a frying pan was missing.

"I can't find her." said Jason. I shook my head. We'd checked everywhere except –.

"Under the bed." I thought. I crept up to the bed, cautious of any possible Xenomorph under there. I knelt down and quickly lifted the sheet up. The next thing I knew, I was hit in the face with a frying pan. I shot up on to my knees and gripped my face. I fell backwards on the floor gripping my face, writhing in pain. Jason watched the whole event. He accidentally let out a chuckle. I kept writhing.

"Revan?" I heard Terrain call from under the bed. She shot out from under it and came up to me.

"Revan, are you okay?"

"FUUUUCK!" I shouted. I could feel that my nose was broken. Terrain squinted as I shouted. I lay there, squirming and gasping in pain and surprise.

"Revan I'm so sorry. I thought you were one of those creatures." she tried to excuse herself.

"Uh, speaking of which." said Jason as four Xenomorphs stood there, taking in the scene with mild amusement. Terrain and Jason both backed up to the back wall. The Xenomorphs' attention changed to them. They started hissing in unison. I stood up sharply. My nose made a snapping sound as it bent into place and fixed itself.

"Uh-oh! He's pissed off. Duck." said Terrain as I let my energy build up into a maelstrom. The Xenomorphs all screeched and chirruped as objects swirled around the room. I let out all my energy at once, blowing the Xenomorphs across the room and crashing into the far wall. All four of them got up and started towards me. I forced them up into the air and moved them against another wall. I closed my fist and waited as screeches came from the aliens. One by one, they exploded behind the wall. The wall was used as a shield from the acid. As the fourth one exploded, the wall began to show a hole in it.

"Revan I'm really sorry." said Terrain.

"Not now Terrain. Just come here and stand there please?" I asked. Terrain swallowed and slowly walked up to me. She stopped just next to me. I turned to face her. Terrain did likewise. I waited for my anger to go down. Then without notice, I shot forward and wrapped my one arm around her. Terrain stood stiff. I had to keep her balance for her as she tried to figure out my intentions.

"You had me worried you know that?" I asked. Terrain stood there frozen. Terrain finally came to and hugged me back.

"I'm sorry." she said. I rested my head on her shoulder and she did the same.

"You have mine too." I said.

"What?"

"You said before that I had your heart. I just want you to know, that you have all of mine too." I said. Terrain started to cry on my shoulder. I could feel the tears soaking into my clothes. I could feel the love she had for me and I didn't want to spoil it right this moment, but two more Xenomorphs appeared from the door. Jason started firing and managed to get one of them. I had to grab Terrain and dash into the wardrobe as the Xenomorph exploded. Acid went everywhere. Jason started to yell. I opened the wardrobe and saw that there was acid on his eye.

"Arghhhh! Get it off. Get it off." he cried. Another Xenomorph charged towards Jason. With a fast jump, I activated my Lightsaber and sliced the Xenomorph in half. I covered Jason as the Xenomorph exploded. Bits of Acid managed to reach my back. I cried out in pain as the acid ate away at my skin. Jason and Terrain both looked shocked as I turned around and glared at the on coming Xenomorphs. They all hissed in defiance at me. I simply opened my mouth and an eerie screech left it. I brought out all four of my Lightsabers and let them float there. I activated them and used the force to make them rotate at a rapid rate.

Within five seconds, there was a wall made of four rotating Lightsabers. I forced them outward, heading towards the Xenomorphs. Some of them made for the exit, but I raised my hand and closed the door, locking it in the process. The Xenomorphs screamed at me as the Lightsabers came towards them. There was no escape for them.

As the Lightsabers cut away at the first lot of aliens, Terrain started to chuckle. This time, I joined her. I saw the markings appear on her body. Her eyes went as black as the void. I could feel my muscles begin to expand. I decided to let myself transform to an extent. My muscles grew to twice their original size, the veins protruding out of my skin. I felt my teeth sharpen. My hair grew pointier, and my eyes went white. I felt a burning on my right shoulder blade. The burning was a thin line. It made the shape of a dragon's wing. I could feel the tattoo imprinting on to my shoulder blade.

As the burning stopped, I was hunched slightly and I was breathing and panting heavily. The Lightsabers ceased their rotations and fell to the ground. The Xenomorphs lucky enough not to get decapitated looked at the two of us. At first they seemed unaffected, but then the door opened and light came through. They scrambled towards the exit as fast as they could, kicking and scraping their brothers just to get out of the room. Terrain stood up straight and watched with amusement as they kicked and fought to leave. I stood straight as well. I was now taller than Terrain and my muscles had pushed my veins to the surface.

"Let's go!" I said, my voice gravely. Jason nodded and slowly walked toward us.

"No." said Terrain. I shot her a look of annoyance. She didn't even so much as look at me.

"I want to kill them now." she said. As Terrain started for the exit, I grabbed her hand. She tried to take a swing at me, but I released her hand and grabbed the other one that she intended to strike with.

"We will leave this ship now and we will come back when you are at full strength. Understood?" It wasn't really a question, but she answered it anyway.

"No. I'm going after them now." she said trying to escape my grip. I twisted and kicked the back of her knee, forcing her to fall to the ground.

"Wrong answer." I said. I released her hand and made a sharp blow to the back of her neck. Terrain's eyes turned back to normal and closed as she fell unconscious. I kept her up as she went to fall forward. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"Jason, come on." I said.

**Chapter 25: Confusing**

Jason hurried after me as I walked out of the ship with Terrain unconscious on my shoulder. Three Xenomorphs were waiting for me. I lifted them into the air and threw them up into space. My muscles retracted and my eyes returned to their regular amber colour. I stood there, waiting for Luke and Kota. There were Lightsaber motions and screeches coming from inside the ship. I watched as Luke appeared with Kota, fighting off a Xenomorphs tail.

"Are you two having trouble with just a single Xenomorph?" I asked sarcastically.

"You mentioned Acidic blood." snapped Luke as the alien made for another strike.

"Just cut it. The acid will be dissolved by the Lightsaber. Just like blood." I said. Now that I thought of it, I really could've gone for a nice glass of warm blood. Luke decided to trust my judgement and stabbed the Xenomorph in the head. The acidic blood evaporated and the Xenomorph exploded. Luke covered his face with his hands. Bits of the Xenomorph landed on him but did not burn. Kota wasn't sure what to do about the situation. He heard the explosion and simply stood there, thinking it was done. I walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Thank you. Both of you. I probably would have had to beat all of them had you not diverted their attention." I said. Luke walked up and stared at Terrain.

"She's beautiful." he said.

"That's my girl. Beautiful as the angels in Heaven." I said. My thoughts wondered over to Sam and the others. I wondered how they were doing. What they were doing.

"I've never seen a dragon so beautiful in my life." he complimented. I smiled at him.

"Are you interested?" I asked.

"In Terrain? No. But I'd love to meet another dragon like her." he replied.

"There aren't any other dragons like her. She's the only one that has this form. The others are four legged horned elemental flying rats." I said, chuckling.

"Not by their shape, but by their beauty. Is there another dragon that is as beautiful as yours?" he asked.

"There is only one dragoness that isn't dating. Her name is Eve. I must warn you that she is a little feisty." I replied.

"Jedi aren't allowed to form relationships." said Luke.

"Let me give you three reasons why you _should_ try for Eve. One: This is a new Jedi Order. One where you are in charge and make the rules. Two: You _can_ form a relationship. You just can't let another Jedi see you in one. And Three: I'm not a Jedi and Kota can't see. So you have nothing to worry about." I said.

Luke considered this for a moment.

"I will come to a final decision after I meet Eve. Is there anything I should know?" he asked.

"She and her brother Adam are as close as siblings can get. Eve seems to like humans that are strong and can protect her as well as be sensitive toward her. A lot has changed over the years. She used to be uptight about other species. She and her brother used to object to any dragon that wasn't _black_." I said. Luke raised his eyebrows.

And that was before today?" he asked. I nodded.

"She sounds like a feisty dragon. I hope she takes a liking to me." said Luke.

"Usually I'm very composed, but something isn't right. Vader was my father, but hasn't got anything to do with it. I'm just so disorganised lately." he said.

"Well I don't know about you, but I think Eve has knack for helping people in your predicament. She may be able to help you." I said.

"Just one more reason to meet her." he replied. I went to pick Jason up and put him over Terrain.

"Let's go." I called to the two Jedi. They nodded as I began to speed off toward the base. They followed close behind.

As we entered the base. Terrain awoke. She didn't know where she was, she felt Jason on top of her and assumed the worst.

"Ahhh!" she screamed. Poor Jason hopped off immediately and landed in the snow that was collecting up in the hangar. I chuckled and went to place Terrain down.

"Relax. We're safe now." I said.

"You Bastard! You hit me!" she shouted in my ear. She waited for a reply. I simply raised my hand and covered my throbbing ear.

"It was either that or leave you in the ship and die." I said.

"Why did you hit me?" she asked.

"To knock you out of course." I replied.

"Why did you knock me out?" she urged. I simply tapped my stubbed shoulder. Terrain understood instantly.

"Markings and all." I said. Terrain shut down completely.

"Terrain. You're still unwell. Head over to the medical bay and get fixed up. Then come see me." I said. I turned to a staff member who, among the other members was watching the predicament.

"You. What's your name?" I asked.

"Marcus sir." he replied.

"Marcus, could you please lead Terrain to the medical bay? She needs to be treated." I asked. Marcus nodded and walked towards Terrain and offered his hand to her.

"Thanks mate." I said as Jason and I walked off to the conference room. I felt Terrain's eyes on the back of my neck. I simply turned my head slightly and curled my lips up in a cocky smile.

Jason and I entered the conference room. Jason was the first to enter. I came last. As soon as I entered, I was bombarded with Purple, black, yellow and red scales.

"Revan!" they all shouted. I was knocked onto my back and nearly had the door close on my head.

"Revan you're here." said Ember.

"It's goof to see you all again. Where's Quake and Angel?" I asked. The dragons turned to the other end of the room where Quake was hiding Angel from me.

"Quake! Come on man. He's one of us." said Frost in his Scottish accent.

"He's with the Empire." said Angel from behind Quake's wing.

"He's a spy for us. Terrain's with him she can vouch for him." said Shockwave. Every dragon turned to look at Terrain, but soon realised she wasn't here.

"She's in the medical bay. She still needs to heal from a previous Xenomorph attack." I replied.

"A likely story." said Quake.

"What's a Xenomorph?" asked Cynder.

"It's an alien. Its body is like that of you Dragons. Except there aren't any scales or skin. It's like a shell. And as a defence mechanism, they have acidic blood." I replied. Before anyone could answer, Eve started screaming.

"Oh my god! Revan, what happened to your arm?!" she asked. I turned to look at my shoulder.

"Terrain had an episode and cut it off with a Lightsaber." I replied.

"She's still having those?" asked Angel. I nodded.

"When was this?" asked Shockwave.

"About twelve hours ago." I replied. Everyone looked at me shocked.

"You healed within twelve hours?" asked Eve.

"No I healed within five minutes. Terrain gave me some of her blood. Great stuff." I said absentmindedly. Eve looked at me appalled. I looked around the room to see every dragon staring at me.

"Anyway, this isn't really the issue." I said trying to get their attention away from my recent activities.

"We've got two problems. One: Sidious knows we're here." I said. Every head turned to me.

"How does he know that?" asked Juno.

"Because he sent me here to kill you all." I replied, giving her an annoyed look.

"For all we know, you could still be serving him." said Juno.

"Listen to me you annoying little brat!" I said, walking swiftly towards her.

"Don't think I know about your affiliation with Sidious and Vader's apprentice, because I do. So go ahead and assume that I still work for him. But remember that your past doesn't exactly clear your name. Besides, I'm not entirely sure you still don't work for the empire. How else would Sidious know where to send me?" I said. Juno's temper flared.

"Don't think you know anything about my past. It's true I used to work for him but he exiled me and tried to kill both me and Starkiller. He succeeded in killing him but I was safe in the Rogue shadow. I would have helped him if I could have but I stood no chance. I hate the empire for what they've done. So don't you dare go around telling me that I might still be loyal to him after what he did to me. What's your excuse for betraying the empire?" asked Juno.

"HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT HE'S DONE TO US?!" I bellowed, pointing to the dragons and me.

"He's been nothing more than a murderous arse whose ego has left him power hungry. I will not stand by and watch everything I've fought for be destroyed!" I shouted.

"I've done everything within my power to keep these twelve alive. Not to mention Terrain. While I've been in service with the emperor, I've done everything in my power to keep her alive. Sidious wanted to put a chip in her head like he did mine, and control her the same way. I asked him to refrain from doing so and he did. Then again when he thought Terrain was guilty for killing Vader, I defended her to the very end. Now we're on a mission to kill you, and I'm still trying to figure out how to do so without actually killing you." I said. Juno still hadn't dropped her guard.

"You think we need your help?" she asked.

"You think we couldn't kill you and the emperor at the same time? All we need to do is destroy the Death star and everything will crumble." said Juno.

"We could destroy you from the inside and you wouldn't know what hit you." she continued.

"That's it!" I shouted.

"What's it?" she asked, suddenly taken aback from my sudden change of mood.

"I'll contact Sidious and ask him to pretend to help you guys while actually be a spy. He'll accept and I'll be able to help you guys while he thinks I'm helping him." I said. Juno seemed confused.

"What I'm proposing to do is ask him if I can do what I'm doing now. Join you guys. He'll believe I'm joining to be his spy, when in actuality, I'm here as your spy." I said. Juno and the others still seemed confused.

"I'll show you what I mean." I said. I opened a channel to the Death star.

"_Revan. How goes your raid?_" asked Sidious.

"My lord, I was thinking. Perhaps it would be more prudent if I were to join their ranks as a spy. That way we could anticipate their every move against us and find a way to stop it. This would come in handy I believe." I proposed.

"_Why not just kill them outright now?_" he asked.

"The chances are that some of them would escape if not most of them. I think it would be more effective if they were all together. Then Terrain and I will strike." I replied.

"_Very well. Proceed as planned, but do not give away your intentions. We must not let a single rebel live when the time comes._" he said before cutting the connection.

"There we go. Now he thinks I'm here for him. This should keep you safe from harm at the moment." I said.

"That was so cool!" said Shockwave, bounding up to me. She leaped up and went to hug me. I caught her and cradled her as she tried to lick my face like a dog.

"Like I could turn against you twelve. You're too cute. I have no power against you all." I said. They all started to laugh.

"Don't belittle us Revan. You know we could kick your arse if we banded together. You may be a Sith lord, but you're no Mar." said Frost. I didn't answer. I simply continued to smile.

"Who's Mar?" asked Juno.

"Mar was my first love." replied Terrain as she entered the medical bay.

"Terrain, you're not well. You should be in bed." I said.

"I heal as fast as you do Revan; don't sweat it." she replied. The twelve dragons stood very still. Cynder was the first to move.

"Terrain? What the hell happened to _you_?" she asked.

"Do you like it? I call it my humanoid transformation." she said in a giddy attitude.

"You look…different." said Quake.

"What the hell happened to you Cous?" he asked.

"Cous?" I asked.

"Quake's my cousin." she said.

"Shit. I never knew." I said. Terrain looked up at me.

"Of course you didn't. This is the first time you've seen him let alone related him to me." said Terrain. I nodded.

"Of course, I just – I – I have to –." I started to waver.

"Revan are you alright?" asked Terrain.

"Yeah I – I just have to get – get some sleep, that's all." I said.

"But you're a Vampire. You don't sleep." said Spyro.

"We can if we want to. And this just happens to be one of those times where I want to sleep. So if you don't mind I'm going to retire to the guest's quarters. G'night." I called behind me. As the door closed, I heard them say something like: "Well, that was confusing."

**Chapter 26: Nightmares**

I walked past the comm. room and yawned. I didn't understand what was happening. I was a Vampire. No. I was a Gopyre. I shouldn't have been getting tired. I should have been wide awake.

"General. How are you sir? I heard about those nasty creatures that infested the ship. Did you get Terrain out okay?" asked one of the crew members.

"Hm? Oh yes – yes. She's fine now. She's in the conference room. Can you tell me where the guest's quarters are please?" I asked him.

"Actually sir, you have your own quarters now. It's just next to Master Skywalker's. It's the first door on the left of the hangar bay. Have a good night sir." he said before walking off.

"Uh, yes you – you too." I called after him. I followed his directions exactly and found my room. It had my name on the front door. Luke's was next to mine like the crewman said. I opened the door and searched for the bed. I walked inside and shut the door behind me. I turned the light off and just stood there in the middle of the room. I lifted my head and fell back. I was lifted into the air by using the force. I lay there in the middle of the room above the ground. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, still in the air.

_While I slept, I heard something in the room. I went over to investigate. As I entered the kitchen, I heard a rustling in the pantry. I went over to open it. As the door opened, I felt the handle quickly begin to grow hotter. I drew my hand back in the nick of time. I rubbed my hand with my pants leg and looked into the pantry. There was a black void that I couldn't see through. I peered in closer to the pantry to see if I could find out what made the rustling sound. I peered in the pantry and looked all over the place. Then as I looked down, two hands grabbed me and pulled me in, the pantry door closing behind me._

_thing I knew, I was strapped to the wall of my quarters. There was a sticky substance that held me down. I tried to break free but felt weak for some reason. Suddenly, the Xenomorph queen was standing over me. I tried harder to escape, but it was no use. Then six more Xenomorphs gathered around the queen and me._

_It was then that I felt a sharp poking in my chest. Blood began to emerge to the surface, staining my clothes. Then there was a cracking sound and the chest burster shot out of my chest. As I gazed upon it, I started yelling as loud as I could. Then there was sudden silence as I woke up._

?" called Terrain right next to me. My eyes opened and I gasped as I fell like a rock. There was a loud thud as I landed.

"Ow!" I groaned. I got up off the floor and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Hey sweetie. How're you feeling?" I asked.

"Like my mate knocked me out, carried me through the ice and just fell on the floor. How are you?" she asked sarcastically.

"I just needed some sleep." I replied. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Little after seven in the evening." she replied.

"Three and a half hours of absolute death!" I said.

?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just something I saw once." I replied. Terrain gave me a suspicious look.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't believe you." she replied. I looked into her amber eyes. There were faint traces of red in them.

"Alright. I had a nightmare." I confessed. I figured it was better to let her have what she wanted. Lest I wanted her darker half to come and visit us again.

"What about?" she asked.

"The Xenomorphs. I dreamt that I was tied to a bed and the queen was standing over me, waiting for one of her children to burst out of my chest. There was a whole bunch of them circled around me. I thought that the queen was going to do something, but she just stayed there. When the blood surfaced, I never felt fear like this in my whole life." I replied. Terrain stepped closer to me and held me in her arms like a mother caring for her child.

"There, there. It's alright, it was just a dream. You're fine. I won't let anything happen to you." she said. I found myself drawing tears. For a second, I thought that Terrain actually believed for a time that I was her child. She started cradling me and humming a tune that I recognised. It was Ellindil's oath. The song I'd sang before I found Quake and Angel together that night before the first day of training.

"Terrain, do you like children?" I asked. Terrain stopped humming and looked down at me.

"Why?" she asked.

"You seem like you want one of your own. I can feel something that seems like desire in you. I don't know what you desire, but child was the first thing that popped into my head." I replied. Terrain's eyes widened in surprise. I felt a stab of fear growing in her.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked.

"What makes you think I want a child?" she asked defensively. I raised my hand.

"No need to get cranky. I'm just asking what you want. Do you want a child?" I asked. Terrain grew cross. I felt desire grow within her but there was also shame.

"No! I don't want a child. All I want is you. I have you and I'm happy with that." she said. A thought crossed my mind.

"Oh really?" I asked in a curiously knowing tone.

"Your feelings say otherwise. I can feel desire and shame in you. What are you ashamed of Terrain? Are you ashamed of wanting a kid?" I asked. Terrain snapped at me.

"Don't read my emotions!"

"I don't have a choice. If the feeling's strong enough, I feel it whether I want to or not. That's what happens when two Vampires are together. They form a link such as this." I said. Terrain started to grow frightened, but the hostility in her voice didn't change.

"Just drop the subject!" she snapped. I shrugged and turned away.

"Just so you know; I don't mind having a kid if you don't." I said.

"Why are you so calm?" she asked. I turned to her.

"There's always something about you that calms me. Even in the darkest of times." I replied.

"That's sweet. I wish I could say the same about you." she answered in a cocky tone. I shook my head and smiled at her.

"You little minx!" I said. Terrain just turned around and swung her tail in front of me. I made a biting sound that echoed through the entire room. Terrain turned round sharply to see me smiling, my teeth showing.

"Scared me shitless. I thought you were one of them." she said pointing behind me. I turned quickly, thinking that a Xenomorph was there. But as I turned, I only saw a wall. Terrain burst out laughing.

"Hah! Gullible much?" she asked. I shook my head and smiled again.

"Why don't I hate you?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. Terrain shrugged.

"Maybe you just can't resist my – come – to – bed – eyes." she said.

"You haven't got come – to – bed – eyes!" I shouted.

"I have!" she retorted.

"You have not. You've got shag – me – up – a – back – alley – after – fifteen – baby – shaft – eyes!" I replied. Terrain started to giggle. I smiled at her.

"Where's that even from?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Beats me. I just heard it from a friend." I said. Terrain smiled.

"He must be the worst friend in the world." said Terrain.

"Yeah. But he's a friend none the less. He says the most randomised things ever." I said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well there was this one time, when someone asked him why she gagged when she brushed her tongue, but not when she gave her boyfriend oral sex." I said.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He said: _Well obviously, the toothbrush is bigger_." I replied. Terrain's face turned red. Then it changed to purple. She almost looked like an adult version of Spyro. Or at least I thought that was what he'd look like. Then she burst out laughing.

"Oh…my god! That's the…funniest…thing I've ev – ever heard! She said between breaths.

"Why do you insist on breathing? You know it's harder to talk when you do." I said.

"Well excuse me. I find it rather difficult to laugh without breathing." she retorted.

"If you can talk without breathing, then you can laugh without breathing." I said.

"Honestly, you need training both as a Sith and a Vampire." I stated. Terrain felt bashful.

"It's not my fault. Mar didn't have the time to teach me the basics. I had to learn the fighting on my own." she said. Each word felt like an anchor digging at my heart. When she said the last word, I felt as if the last anchor had gone right through my heart and hooked itself on the other side.

"Revan are you okay? You don't feel too good." said Terrain.

"So you've picked up the link have you?" I asked. Terrain nodded.

"Why are you hurting whenever I mention Mar?" she asked.

"No reason. I just feel sorry for him. He didn't get to have a life like this. Now _I've_ got it." he said.

"Hey. Don't feel too bad. He didn't' tell me this but Spyro said that he went by a belief. '_Everything happens for a reason. And if I die protecting the ones I love then there's a reason for it_"." She recited it perfectly. I felt a huge weight lifting off of my heart.

"If he died protecting me, then it must have been so I could meet you Revan." she said.

"No. No it's not." I replied.

"Why?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Don't worry. The time will present itself and you'll understand what's going on. I promise you that." I said. Terrain cooed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Hey. Wanna go another round?" I asked. Terrain looked up, hunger showing in her eyes.

"Hm, hmm. Please." she said flirtatiously. I stood up and helped her up as well. We started for the bedroom, when the door opened.

"Excuse me sir, ma'am. Luke and the rest of the council would like to see you as soon as possible." said a man in imperial uniform. Then the door shut behind him and we were left standing there.

"Well Fuck!"

**Chapter 27: Raid on Leviathan**

Terrain and I walked, disappointed at having our time taken away, to the conference room. When we arrived, Luke, Kota and the others were there. Including the dragons. Quake and Angel seemed less defensive than before, but whenever I made a sudden movement, Quake would shield Angel from my view.

"Oh for god's sake Quake!" I shouted. Everybody looked at me, except Terrain who understood that I was cranky.

"If I were going to attack you two, don't you think I would have done it before now?!" I continued. Quake and Angel continued to stare at me, fear in their eyes. I simply shook my head and rubbed my eyes with my hand.

"What have we got?" I asked. The rest of the council were still in a daze at my sudden outburst.

"Hey!" I shouted. Every head turned to me.

"Don't look at me like I'm the fricking Emperor, what have we got?" I asked. Terrain came up to me and placed a comforting arm around me.

"We're going to launch an all scale attack on the Death star." said Juno. This got me out of my crappy mood.

"You're gonna do what now?" I asked.

"This is only going to be a diversion of course. You and the others are going to infiltrate the Death star and kill the Emperor. We can't risk him escaping and creating a second one. You and Terrain will lead Luke, Kota and the dragons to Sidious' chambers. Knowing him, he'll believe he's safe in there. You will enter and take him out. Once you've done that, Tigress will plant charges on the shield generator. That should weaken the Death star enough for our ships to attack. In case that isn't we're going to send fighters in to take it out by firing two missiles into an air duct. It leads straight to the core of the base. You'll have about five minutes to get your asses out of there before it blows." she said. It took me a few seconds to take this information in. but in the end I understood the plan.

"How do you expect us to get in?" I asked her.

"The same way you got out. With the Leviathan." she replied.

"I hate to put a road block in your plan Juno, but the Leviathan is infested with Xenomorphs. I'll have to take them out before we can execute the plan." I said. Juno sighed deeply before speaking again.

"I understand. We'll offer any assistance you need, just ask and we'll help." she said. I tilted my head in astonishment and confusion.

"I've decided that you've just as much reason to be here as any of us. You're fighting for a reason. Same as all of us. I can respect that." she explained.

"Well, if it's any compensation, I would like to apologise to you about Starkiller. From what you told me about him, he couldn't have had an easy life, being Vader's apprentice for his whole life must have been…infuriating. I was his apprentice for a day and I couldn't stand the bastard. That was one of the reasons why I killed him." I said. Juno, for the first time ever, smiled. I smiled back.

"I kind of like the name Starkiller. It's catchy. I'll bet anything that Sidious named the Star destroyer after him." I added.

"Possibly. Both Vader and Sidious thought he did well for a Sith apprentice." she said.

"So when do we start?" I asked.

"I'll get my coat and we can begin moving those Xenomorphs out of the building." she said. I smiled and gave her one of the many Lightsabers attached to my belt.

"Here. You don't need any training to kill a Xenomorph. Just activate, point and stab. The Lightsaber will melt the acidic blood, and the head will explode without burning you." I said.

"Wait. It has acidic blood?" she asked, fear in her voice.

"Not if you stab it." I replied before chuckling and running off. Terrain winked at Juno before leaving behind me. Then everyone smiled at Juno as they followed behind in a line. Tigress was the last to leave. She stopped before Juno.

"I guess you're one of the family. Mar only gives his Lightsabers to those he finds unique." said Tigress.

"I thought his name was Revan." said Juno.

"That's who he goes by. He is on our side, but he had a past with Terrain and the other dragons and he feels ashamed to face them as Mar. So he went as Revan. He changed his features as well." she said.

"So Revan is Mar? The Mar that the dragons were talking about earlier?" asked Juno.

"Yes. He's a God. And I mean that in a Literal sense. Half God, half Vampire. We call him a Gopyre." she replied.

"What's he ashamed of?" she asked.

"He wouldn't say. He's too ashamed to mention it even to me." she replied before running off to catch up to us. Juno waited a few seconds before following.

! Where's the ship?" asked Terrain.

Don't worry just follow behind me. Luke and Kota you two run at your own pace. We'll wait at the entrance for you. Juno, you hop up on me. Spyro, Cynder. You lot will fly just above me. Princess Leia. If you want to come, that's your choice, but you'll have to ride on Terrain's back. Watch out for the spikes." I said as Juno hopped up on my back.

"Ready? Go!" I said as I shot out into the cold frozen wasteland. Juno shivered as a touch of frost hit her skin. I didn't stop. I just kept going, heading to the ship. My ship. Our ship.

I'd directed, the dragons flew just above me. Terrain trailed behind me, Leia on her back with a blaster rifle. Luke and Kota were trying their hardest to keep up. I decided to slow down a little so they could keep up.

"Terrain. I think It would be best if Leia stayed up on your back while on the ship. She can attack from a distance and you can attack up close. That way you'll have each other's backs." I said as Terrain came up next to me.

"Sure. I don't mind. What about you Leia? You wanna stay on my back and cover it?" she asked.

"Yeah. Plus, if we need to run, Terrain won't have to protect me. I'll be able to keep up with her without running." she said.

"Err…right. Whatever." I said as I searched the white plains for any sign of my ship.

"What about you Juno? You got my back?" I asked.

"Only if you've got mine." she replied. I chuckled as I sped up, going faster than anyone else. Terrain managed to keep up easily.

"You're not the fastest one here Revan. I've got the legs built for speed." she tormented.

"Built is right." I laughed as I sped up even further. Terrain scoffed at me and kept up with my pace.

"They're also built to spread on my command!" I shouted as the wind picked up. Terrain scowled at me. She seemed to be the only one to hear my remark.

"You talk a lot for someone who uses his hand more than his dick!" she retorted. I gave her an evil grin.

"I didn't hear you complaining! In fact, I heard you moaning numerous times in your sleep!" I shot back at her.

"That's why I was asleep. You knocked me out. If you hadn't done that, I would have been able to put my own clothes on and we wouldn't have had that argument. Then I wouldn't have run off and got attacked by that alien!" she shouted. Nobody else could hear our conversation due to the wind, but I heard her perfectly as if there was no wind. Those words stung me like a bullet through the heart. I turned my head and looked ahead. Then I saw the ship. Without warning, I sped up even faster than before. I heard Terrain say something like 'No way', but I wasn't in the laughing mood any more. When Terrain was out of sight, I jumped to the ship's entrance. Three seconds later Terrain came up and tried to stop. But she couldn't. Leia jumped off just in time before Terrain hit the hull of the Leviathan, hard. There was a cracking noise ash her chest hit the ship afterwards.

"Terrain! Are you okay?" asked the dragons. I was still too upset to talk to her even if she'd just hit a ship.

"Ow!" she replied. It sounded muffled but I heard it. I stood there, thinking to myself. _Why am I mad at her? She's right. I shouldn't have growled at her on the ship. Then she'd have been safe and I would have one less reason to be angry._ I sighed deeply, letting my anger loose with my breathe. I noticed that Juno was still on my back.

"Juno, are you okay?" I asked. She didn't answer.

"Juno?" I asked. I reached for her coat and tried to pull her off. She was frozen to my back. It was then that I realised I wasn't wearing a shirt. I was running in the freezing snow without a shirt. I decided to take my chances. I pulled hard, ripping Juno off my back, taking the first layer if skin with her. I quickly healed from that and looked at her. She was frozen solid.

"Shit I said to myself. Everyone was still waiting for Terrain to free herself from the ship's hull.

"_Et Arello_" I called. Suddenly, the ice melted from Juno's body. Then it froze again as it touched the rest of the ice.

"Thanks!" she shouted.

"No problem!" I replied. I ran over to Terrain and looked at the damage. She had her head stuck through the hull. Blood was coming out of her neck. Her body was broken if five places.

"Damn! If it's not one thing…" I said as I used the force to open the hull and let her head out. Terrain staggered back as her head was freed. I grabbed her and held her there. She looked up into my eyes. She could see the pain in them.

"Sorry about before. I felt what you felt when I mentioned the argument. I –." I cut her short as I raised her broken shoulder.

"This shouldn't hurt too much." I said as I whispered '_Et Arello_' so low that she couldn't hear me. Her bones fixed themselves as I tried twisting them, so it felt like I was doing it. I repeated the procedure to the rest of her injuries until she was well again.

"Thank you Revan." she said before kissing me on the cheek. I forced a little smile.

"You're welcome Terrain." I replied before returning the kiss on the cheek.

Just afterwards, Luke and Kota appeared, panting.

"You really need to learn the meaning of slow!" said Kota.

"Later. Right now, we need to quickly get rid of this little infestation in the Leviathan." I said. Leia hopped up on Terrain's back as she stood up. Terrain fixed herself as Leia made herself comfortable. I forced the door open and stepped upon the platform. The others followed suit. the dragons walked close behind me. Quake and Angel were considerably close to me. They figured they'd take their chances with me rather than the Xenomorphs.

"Stay close guys. We'll be found soon." I said. I found a cabinet that had the work equipment branded on it. I walked over to the cabinet and opened the door. There were masks that seemed a lot like mine. I grabbed one and passed it along.

"These should help you see the Xenomorphs. They'll radiate body heat just like you guys." I said pointing to the others. Terrain and I were dead, so we didn't radiate body heat. The humans put the masks on and flicked through the vision types. There was the Neuro scanner vision; there was the statistics vision, and the emotion sensor. They all switched to the Neuro scanner vision. I placed a mask on and switched to the Neuro scanner vision, just like the others. I searched around, looking for any heat signatures. We walked through the corridor.

"Remember to look at the ceiling. These guys camouflage well with the piping and the metal works in a ship or factory." I said. I heard every head look up as they took in my words. I turned around to face them. Then I saw it. A Xenomorph was about to strike at Quake and Angel. They'd fallen back a little. I drew my Lightsaber and activated it. I dashed over to them and stood between them and the Xenomorph. The Xenomorph dove towards me. I stepped to the side and sliced its head in half. The Xenomorph stood still for a second. Then without warning, it exploded. There were screams coming from the group. I deactivated my Lightsaber and placed it back on my belt.

"I said stay close. You're glad I didn't look to the roof or you would have been lunch. Stay alert. Use those keen dragon senses I know you have." I scolded. Angel lowered her head in shame.

"Sorry." she sulked. I sighed heavily and knelt down to her. Quake didn't like this but he didn't object. He saw how capable I was and didn't dare challenge me.

"Angel. You don't have to apologize. Just be more careful. Okay?" I asked in the nicest way I could. Angel smiled and nodded.

"Okay." then she ran up and hugged me. I was taken aback by this sudden display of affection, but I returned the gesture.

"Thanks. Now go and see Quake. I think he's jealous." I said. Angel giggled before bounding toward Quake. He had a face like a smacked ass. As I got up, I took my mask off. When I did, I heard Terrain scream something. I turned to find out what was about to attack, when a face hugger grabbed me and gripped my neck with its tail. I fell backwards and lay on the ground, unconscious.

As I awoke, I felt the embryo's sinking down my throat. I quickly activated my Lightsaber and impaled myself, stabbing the embryo in the process. As the second one came down, it was dissolved as it touched the Lightsaber. After the face hugger had sent the two eggs down, I removed my Lightsaber and lightly brushed it past the creatures face, burning it off. There was a loud screech as if fell off of me, dead. I deactivated my Lightsaber and stood up. The hole in my throat healed already.

"What the…" I turned to see the council staring at me, their faces flooded with questions.

"What?" I asked innocently. Everyone shook their heads in horror. Leia managed a scream. I covered my ears and cowered in the corner of the corridor. When I went to look at everyone, Terrain and the dragons were the only ones behind. I sighed heavily. Now I had to kill all of the Xenomorphs and find the damn humans.

"Alright. Let's get going. We have to find them and make sure they don't die. The more we have on our side the better chance we'll have of freeing you all." I said to them Angel nodded enthusiastically. Quake still seemed cautious of me.

I led them through the corridors. There wasn't an alien yet.

"Maybe they're all frozen." suggested Angel.

"I'd like to believe that. But I'm afraid that Xenomorphs are afraid of fire, and not much else." I said, putting everyone's hopes in the grinder.

"Is it still possible?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe if they had more time, but I doubt it. If that face hugger was still alive after this long, I imagine the others would be too." I replied. Angel let out a whimper.

"Don't worry Angel. I'm here. What can possibly go wrong?" I asked.

"Usually, when someone says that something _does_ go wrong." said Quake. I turned and smiled at him.

"That's what I'm counting on." I teased. Quake growled at me.

"If you try anything Vampire, I'll kill you myself." he threatened. I stopped, dead in my tracks. I mumbled something to him that he couldn't quite hear.

"What was that?" he asked.

"As if you could fight me." I said, then I sped up behind him. Quake was searching around for where I went. I knelt down and whispered in his ear.

"As if you could out run me." He turned quickly, but I was already gone. I reappeared in front of him.

"I am a Vampire. I'm the ultimate killing machine. I can hear, and feel the blood coursing through your veins. I can see it through your scales. We're built to kill. We're built to annihilate. So ask yourself this: Do you really think you can kill me? And if you do, how can you kill something that's already dead?" I said. Quake stared at me in disgust.

"I don't know what Terrain sees in you, but it's not Mar." he said. Quake smiled as he thought he'd got me, but I surprised him.

"You'd be surprised by how much I'm like Mar." I said, showing him my glowing eyes. Quake stood there in horror. Angel was staring at Quake with embarrassing glances towards me.

"I'm sorry about him. He's just very sensitive about the whole Mar issue. Out of all of us, Quake was the one who didn't get much time with him. He wishes he could though." she explained. I felt a surge of pain in my heart. I looked down at Quake, who was still horrified.

"I understand. I'll hold off on him for now. But I think that he'll have the chance to know him again. Maybe not from him directly, but he'll have the chance." I said. Angel tilted her head to the right.

"Don't ask." I said. Angel shrugged her confusion off and coaxed Quake into following me. Quake tried to resist her at first, but she kissed him and pulled him along. _Crafty little minx_. I thought to myself. Terrain was taking the lead now, while I constantly looked back for any sign of alien activity. Quake flinched every time I looked around in his direction. I shook my head as he constantly shook due to fear.

"Revan. Up ahead." said Terrain. I stopped to listen carefully for anything. I felt Quake accidentally bump into me. He let out a small yelp as he slid back. I decided to play nice. I turned around and faced him. He stared up at me, shaking. I knelt down in front of him and grabbed his paw.

"Quake, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you and I won't let anything hurt you either. You are important to Terrain and Angel. I will not have anything hurt you. I promise you this." I said. Quake listened to every word I'd said. He nodded as I looked him in the eye.

"Okay. I trust you for now." he said, trying to sound stronger than he felt.

"Okay tough guy, let's go. Terrain's waiting." I said. Quake nodded and went on ahead.

"Thanks for not biting his head off." said Angel.

"Are you kidding? He'd kick my ass." I joked. Angel giggled.

"Yeah, he's a tough one. But when you know him like me, he's really a big softy." she said.

"Well that's one thing he and I have in common." I said. Angel smiled softly.

"I must admit that while I was afraid of you, I thought that there must have been some reason why Terrain liked you. She's no push-over you know." said Angel. I nodded.

"I think I know why she likes you. Your courage and determination towards your friends is like that of Mar's. He gave up his life with Terrain to save the rest of us. He was a true hero." she added before walking off.

"If Mar were still alive, would you still love him like before the accident?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? I'd be happy just to talk to him again let alone see him." she said.

"Do the others feel the same way?" I asked.

"You'll have to ask them that." she replied. I heard Terrain calling for me again. I stood up and walked casually to her.

"What's that over there?" she asked. I took a look up ahead. There were several round objects the colour of a rusty speeder. As Quake stepped forward to inspect them closer, one of the eggs opened at the top. Before I could speak, the face hugger jumped out and tried to grab Quake's face.

Quake started to shout. Before the face hugger could grab Quake, I shot forward and grabbed it with my hand. Quake stared up at me. My eyes glowing, I stared darkly at the face hugger. It tried to break free of my hold on it but I was stronger and held it firmly between my fingers. I used the force and removed it from my hand and held it there in mid air. I forced it back into the egg and closed it. Then I lifted the egg in the air as well as the other six. I clenched my fist and all seven eggs compacted, with the face huggers inside.

Quake looked up at me, gratitude in his eyes.

"Thanks for that!" he managed to say.

"No problem. But a word to the wise: don't go near things you don't know about without being prepared for the worst. You could have fired an Earth bullet at it and sent it flying." I said. Quake nodded.

"I'll remember that." he said. I smiled and nodded at him.

"That goes for the rest of you. If you see anything, expect the worst and shoot it." I said.

"What if it's one of the council?" asked Eve.

"Call for them first. If there's no answer, then fire." I replied. The dragons nodded.

"Everyone pair up with your mates. You'll work better together than you would with others." I said.

"What if you don't have mates?" asked Eve.

"I hear Luke's available." I said. Eve smiled at me. _Was she actually giving it thought?_

"I might just ask him out. When this is over I'll ask him." she said.

"Right. Well in the mean time you're better off with Adam." I said. Eve nodded and stood next to her brother.

"Stay close guys! I don't want anything happening to you." I said. Spyro and Cynder draped their wings around each other. Frost and Shockwave huddled next to each other while Flame and Ember walked in perfect unison. Quake and Angel simply followed where I was going and looked around for any sign of life. Amaranthine stayed back with Adam and Eve. I assumed that something was going on between her and Adam.

"Where is everyone?" asked Spyro. I shook my head.

"I don't know." I replied. Before anyone could say anything else, I heard a hissing noise coming from up ahead. I stopped instantly. Terrain was held there as I grabbed her. Spyro and Cynder looked to the sides and ahead, while Flame and Ember looked behind. Frost and Shockwave huddled closer to each other and Quake placed his wing around Angel for protection. Adam shielded his sister and Amaranthine, hissing himself.

"What is it?" asked Terrain. I listened in closer and heard the hissing of the Xenomorph. Then there was another, and another. Pretty soon, there were ten to twenty hisses a minute. I flashed my eyes in the direction of the hissing. But there was nothing there.

"Whoa!" said Terrain as she started to hear the sounds herself. She squeezed my arm as the hissing grew louder. There were startled jumps as the sounds started to reach the dragons as well. I crouched down to feel the steps being made by them, but I couldn't get any feeling from the bastards. I closed my eyes and focused on the area. I could feel the presence of the Xenomorphs and the council. Like before the readings were inaccurate. There were simply too many life forms to be accurate. There were currently several Xenomorphs that I could hear. I scanned for any forms close to us on this deck. Nothing. Then I tried for the deck above us. There were Eight Xenomorphs trying to get to us from above. I opened my eyes.

"Shit! Run!" I shouted as the acid started to melt through the floor above. Everybody looked up and shouted as the Xenomorphs melted the floor. I knew there was only one way to get rid of all these Xenomorphs, but having the others here was going to make it impossible.

"Terrain, keep running, I'll deal with these guys." I said. Terrain was hesitant at first but didn't complain. I stopped and faced them as the dragons ran past.

"Come on you lot. Come and get me!" I shouted. The Xenomorphs started for me, I grabbed and activated my Lightsaber, cutting a hole in the floor above me. I stepped out of the way as it fell to the ground. The Xenomorphs were nearly upon me. I jumped into the hole, to the next level. There were several more Xenomorphs waiting there. I ran the opposite way. I turned again as the other eight were aligned with the seven ones from here. I waited until they stopped. They all hissed at me.

I let out a high pitched scream as I charged an energy wave and fired it at the Xenomorphs. Each one was burned to ashes as the energy destroyed them. I felt a rush of adrenaline after killing them. I smiled and chuckled as they crumbled.

I searched for the next lot of Xenomorphs. I was becoming more aggressive than before. I was anxious to kill the Xenomorphs as soon as possible.

**Chapter 28: Berserk**

I dashed through every room, blasting anything that moved. When I came to the engine room where the queen was, I looked around for the council. There was Leia hanging there in a cocoon. I looked around. The queen had moved her position to somewhere else.

I dashed over to Leia who was still unconscious. I examined the cocoon before simply grabbing it and ripping it from the wall. Leia groaned in her sleep as I tore the cocoon off of her. I laid her down on the ground and waited for her to wake up.

When Leia did wake up she started to scream, but I covered her mouth.

"Shh! don't do that. You'll wake the eggs set here as a trap." I said. I released Leia's mouth and let her look around. The engine room was filled with sticky brown stuff that created its own atmosphere for the aliens. There was a small cloud cover that wen tup to my knees. This was obviously to keep the face huggers alive if they were to hatch without a humanoid host to attach itself to. I motioned for Leia to get behind me as I crushed the eggs. There were loud screeches as the face huggers died in their eggs.

"Come on. We have to find the others." I said. Leia nodded and hopped up on my back. She'd forgotten all about my little stunt. But I wasn't about to lose her trust over this.

"Leia. When all this is over, I'll explain what happened before with the face hugger and the Lightsaber." I said. Leia nodded. I searched around for the other council members and felt Kota's presence next to Luke's. I dashed into the room where they were fighting. Aliens were lunging.

The room was like the medical bay I was in before I met Kota. Both Jedi looked at me and Leia. I raised my hand and lifted the Xenomorphs into the air. I spun them around and crushed them at the same time. The acidic blood was sent flying in the ring I'd made. I slowly let the ring stop and the acidic blood hit the floor. A hole was melted into the ground. Luke and Kota were sent falling on three more Xenomorphs that were chasing the dragons. I landed next to Luke and saw that they'd found Juno.

There was a screaming sound coming from the docking bay. We all ran towards it, forgetting to say anything. We all had one thing on our minds and that was the mission. We arrived at the docking bay. I saw the queen pacing in there. She wasn't producing any eggs at the moment.

"You guys spread out along the railing and fire what you can t her. I'll get her attention and keep her distracted." I ordered. Terrain and the dragons nodded and spread out along the railing. The Jedi and the girls stayed where they were.

"You two come with me. Juno, you and Leia will help the others by shooting any Xenomorphs that come near them." I said. All four of them nodded. I jumped down with Luke and Kota following close behind Leia went to the right side of the railing while Juno took the left.

I activated my Lightsaber and dashed towards the Xenomorph queen.

"Hey! Over here! Hey you! I want my ship back!" I shouted trying to distract her. She saw the other two Jedi and went for them. She tried to avoid hitting me for some reason.

"What's the matter? Afraid I'll get angry and hit you back?" I asked. The queen wasn't listening. The dragons began to open fire. The queen was screaming as she was showered with elements. Kota went to strike the queens head, but was whacked against the far wall by her tail. _That tail's gotta go_. I thought to myself.

I dashed around and jumped into the air. I came down just above her tail. I forced my Lightsaber down and sliced her tail off. The queen screamed in agony as the burning sensation evaporated the blood in her tail. The queen started making coughing noises. At first I didn't have any idea what she was doing. Then I understood what was going on.

"She's calling for help! Get ready for trouble!" I called to the dragons. They all stopped firing and started looking for their enemy. Luke charged up to the queen and went to strike her. The queen went to smack him away, but Luke was ready for it, he struck with his Lightsaber, cutting her arm off. The queen screamed in agony. The Xenomorphs started flowing in on the balcony. Three came down to challenge the two Jedi. I had my eye on the prize.

I shot past the queens defences and slashed at her legs. I jumped into the air and sliced her other arm off as well as dig into her hip. She screamed. I jumped up onto her head. I waited for her to open her mouth before sticking my Lightsaber in and cutting off her second mouth. Then I used the force and electrocuted her. I jumped back and used the force again to lift her up and crush her into a ball. She was well and truly dead, but to make sure, I flattened her against the floor. Her blood was starting to melt through the solid steel platform, but it stopped just in time.

The other Xenomorphs were quickly being taken care of. Juno was firing directly into their heads; the laser evaporating their blood. Terrain was hacking away at anything she could see. Luke and Kota were pushing and impaling the Xenomorphs on the ground. Those that weren't getting killed were standing there, speechless at the death of their queen.

I deactivated my Lightsaber and went to sit on what was left of the queen. I watched out for all the dragons, waiting for one of them to make a mistake and require my assistance.

Surely enough, Shockwave was getting tired. A Xenomorph was very pissed off and was about to strike her. As its tail went for her breast scales, I shot past and knocked her out of the way. The Xenomorph's tail went through my ribs and through my heart. I felt Terrain's gaze upon me. She dashed past like a thing possessed and cut down every Xenomorph in her path. She came to the one with its tail in me and ripped its head off before jamming her Lightsaber down its neck. The body exploded and Terrain was already evaporating the blood in its head.

I stood up and pulled the tail out of my ribs like it was nothing.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Of course. But _you_ might want to take three steps to the right." I replied. Terrain did so and I grabbed another Xenomorphs tail and pulled it to me. I brought my fist back and punched the Xenomorph in the mouth. The second mouth was snapped in half and was swelling. I ripped my fist out of its mouth before the acid burst out if its swollen second mouth. The alien screeched. I used the force to lift some of the acid into the air. I placed it in a line between us and the rest of the Xenomorphs. Then I the rest and did the same thing to the railing across from us. The Xenomorphs fell to the bottom of the hangar. Now I had the chance to use the force to its fullest.

I gathered up a big ball of force energy and pushed it down onto the Xenomorphs. The force crushed them like bugs. Blood was splattered all over the place. I smiled at my work as the blood melted the steel docks. All the Xenomorphs in the ship were in that docking bay and all of them suffered the same fate.

Terrain flung her arms around me and kissed me on the lips. We both heard Spyro and the others going: "woo hoo. Go Revan." and "Alright Terrain". I gave them a teasing smile. saying: _You're all dead when we get off the ship_. I refocused my attention on Terrain again. I could feel what she wanted. I felt the same way. I grabbed Terrain and lifted her onto my shoulders.

"Terrain and I are going to celebrate. You guys know the way back right? Good, see you!" I said as I sped off to the exit. I ran as fast as I could back to the base. We made it within a minute.

"Sir where are the others?" asked one of the rebel crewmen.

"They're on their way. Terrain and I went ahead to celebrate our victory against the Xenomorphs. See you." I said as I dashed for our room. I closed the door and locked it behind us. Terrain was already waiting for me on the bed.

"Ready big boy?" she asked.

"Hell yeah!" I replied, taking my shoes off and working my way to the belt. I'd got my pants off and hopped into bed. I turned the lights off and Terrain teased me by having me take her clothes off for her.

**Chapter 29: Celebrations**

"Well that's fucked!" I shouted as a party went on in Luke's quarters.

"Tell me about it. This party's really putting the mood off!" she replied.

"I guess we'll have to wait until later." she said. I nodded regrettably.

"Until then, I'm gonna kill them." I said.

"Don't bother. They're like Cockroaches. They don't die." said Terrain. I looked at her.

"You say that as if you've tried before." I said sarcastically. Terrain nodded solemnly. I smiled.

"Well then I guess we'll have to settle for killing Sidious instead and freeing everyone from his reign." I suggested. Terrain laughed out loud.

"I'm so excited. I'm going to be free from Sidious' iron rule forever. And I'll spend eternity with you. Revan." she said.

"Let's celebrate!" I shouted. Terrain laughed as I leaped on top of her to begin having my way with her.

No party loud or silent could stop us then. We were having the time of our lives. After we'd finished in the bed, we moved to the table to get something to eat. While we were Vampires we could still have small snacks like ice-cream. I grabbed some from out of the freezer. Terrain got the spoons and I opened the lid.

"Ladies first." I offered.

"Then by all means go ahead." she replied.

"Lesbian." I shot as I took the first scoop. But I didn't eat it, I offered it to her. She smiled, regardless of my last statement and took the first scoop. She swallowed the ice-cream and rubbed her head.

"I suppose I deserved that remark." she said, still rubbing her head. I grabbed another scoop and ate it. I didn't however, reply to her realisation. I leaned back on the chair and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I thought I saw a Xenomorph standing over me. I was scared half to life and I fidgeted about until I fell backward off my chair.

"Whoa!" I said as I fell.

"Revan, are you alright?" asked Terrain. It took me a second to reply. I was busy searching around for the Xenomorph that appeared above me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I thought I saw something that's all." I replied.

"What did you see?" she asked.

"Xenomorph." I replied. Terrain nearly fell off the chair herself.

"Don't scare me like that. Was it just an illusion?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, don't worry. It's fine." I said. I stood back up and cracked my back. Then I grabbed another scoop of ice-cream and swallowed it whole.

"Maybe you need to get out more." suggested Terrain.

"I've just gone out to kill a bunch of those fuckers. How much more _out_ can you get?" I asked.

"Far out?" she asked.

"I think killing the Xenomorph hive fits in that category." I replied.

Terrain grabbed another scoop of ice-cream and swallowed it. Then she stood up and put her spoon in the sink next to the fridge. I put the lid of the ice-cream container on and put it back in the freezer. Terrain waited for me before heading out.

"Terrain come back in here quickly!" I shouted.

"What?!" she shouted angrily.

"Do you really want to walk around without any clothes on?" I asked.

"What –?" she asked before looking down to find that she was in fact naked. She blushed as she looked up at me.

"Oops." she said before heading back into the room to get her clothes on. I followed and grabbed my pants and placed them on. Then I grabbed my boots and out them on, covering them with my pants legs. I went out of our quarters and waited for Terrain to finish. Luke's little party was still going on in his quarters. I decided to have a look inside.

My eyes glowed yellow as the walls became transparent to me. I saw Luke in there along with most of the rebellion. Eve was in there, dancing with Luke. It seemed like they were hitting it off. Suddenly, everyone was gathered around Luke as he was trying to chug a whole two litre bottle of what resembled Coca – Cola. When he'd finished, he seemed dizzy. Eve bounded up and kissed him flat out on the lips.

My gaze shifted as I saw Terrain struggle to put her pants on. She was hopping all over the place.

"Whoa! FUCK!" she screamed as she crashed into the kitchen area. The party music stopped and every head turned to our quarters. I dashed back into our quarters within a half- second.

"Terrain, are you alright?" I asked. She didn't answer.

"Terrain?" I called. There was still no answer. I shot over to her and cradled her as she lay there, unconscious.

"I took the pan off her head and filled it with cold water. I slowly poured it over her head. She coughed and spluttered as some of the water got into her mouth. I stopped pouring as she was fully awake.

"You okay honey?" I asked. Terrain nodded.

"I'm still having trouble with clothing." she replied. I shook my head in amusement.

"Stand up I'll help you pull these up." I offered. Terrain got a grip on a handle bar and went to get up. As she stood up, I grabbed the side of her trousers and pulled them up.

"Grab the belt there." I said. Terrain complied and waited for my next command. I held the buckle in my hand.

"Now put that end through here and grab it on the other side." I said. She did this as instructed. I grabbed the end she was holding and pulled it across to the other side. With my thumb, I forced the little metal link into the hole of the belt and put the end through the hilt.

"There you go. One pair of pants all buckled up." I said. Terrain hugged me as a sign of thanks. Then we heard "awning" and we both turned around. the party members were there, watching the whole thing.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Relax. We didn't see anything we weren't supposed to." said Luke.

"That's beside the point. You can't just come in here without knocking first!" I shouted.

"Seems like Terrain did enough knocking for the lot of us." replied Eve.

"Don't you start Eve. I know what you did in there." I said. Eve lowered her head.

"Never mind." she said. I looked back up to the rest of the party guests.

"So why are you in here?" I asked.

"We heard crashing from in here and we wanted to know if you were okay. Then we saw that you were caring for Terrain. We just didn't know how to make our presence known, is all." replied one of the crewmen.

"That's simple. You ask is everybody alright and wait for the answer. If they want your help you stick around, if they don't need it, then don't stick around." I replied.

The party guests all lowered their heads. I frowned at them.

"Besides, I think It's too early to start partying now. The Death star is still around and it has a shield generator on the surface of Endor. A primitive planet with natives who know the area like the back of their…paws." I said. The guests all started muttering to each other. I looked at Luke.

"You of all people should understand that. I'm disappointed in you boy." I said. I walked over to the ruined kitchen and helped Terrain to the bed. She didn't know it yet, but her left ankle was about to break unless she got help.

"Come on Terrain, you need to sit for a second." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because your left ankle's about to break." I replied. I helped her to the bed. Once she sat down, her ankle made a sharp snapping sound. Terrain cried out in agony.

"Ahhh! Shit!" she screamed. I placed my hand over her ankle gently and muttered the words "_Et Arello_". Her ankle made another snapping sound and was fixed instantly. Terrain gave a light sigh.

"How did you do that?" asked Luke.

"Are you still here?" I asked. The growling sound in my voice was an indication for them to leave then and there. They all scrambled out of the room. I could feel Eve still standing there.

"Why didn't you leave as well Eve?" I asked her; the anger in my voice still apparent. Eve shrugged.

"I'm not one for following the orders of people I've just met. They have to earn my trust." she said.

"Or blackmail them." I added in a dark tone. I heard Eve swallow hard.

"Do you really want me to leave?" she asked.

"Are you sober?" I asked. Eve nodded.

"Then you can stay if it's alright with Terrain." I replied. Eve looked over to Terrain who was sprawled out on the bed.

"Terrain?" she called.

"Just don't make a mess like I have." she said. Eve smiled.

"Thanks Terrain." she said. Terrain waved her hand in the air lazily. She was still dazed from her crash.

"Come on Terrain. I'll get you a chair in the conference room alright?" I asked. Terrain nodded and tried to sit up. I helped her up and walked her to the door.

"Eve, could you get the door for us please?" I asked.

"Aren't you glad I stayed?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"If it'll make you get the door then yes I'm glad." I replied. Eve giggled and opened the door for us. I helped Terrain to the conference room. She was heavier than she looked. I grabbed a chair for her and she just plonked down on it gratefully.

I suddenly realised she wasn't wearing a shirt. Not that she had breasts, but it was still a little perverted. I dashed back to our quarters and grabbed a shirt. I came back and placed it on her. Terrain dozily leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and returned the kiss. Then I went to the comm. and announced a meeting with the council in the conference room as soon as possible.

Within five minutes, the entire council appeared. Luke and Kota were pissed as assholes. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. _Not him too_. I thought. Juno and Leia seemed a little bit red in the face for my taste. Mon Martha came up in the hollo – emitter.

"Now that we're all more or less here, I'd like to discuss the plans for infiltrating the Death star." I announced.

"Well that'sh eashy. We'll go in there and blow his bashe up and then we'll…we'll do something afterwardsh." said Kota who was seemingly more drunk than he looked.

"Yes those are the basics, but how do we go about doing it?" I asked.

"How should I know? I'm not the one in charge around here. Wait, where are we?" he asked.

"We're in Hoth and yes you're one of the people in charge. Along with Luke, Juno, Leia, Mon Martha, Terrain and me." I pointed out.

"Don't you tell me who I ish mishter." threatened Kota.

"Then get Sobered up so you can remember properly!" I shouted.

"Enough. This is getting us nowhere fast." stated Mon Martha. "Now how we go about destroying the Death star doesn't concern you Revan. Your task is to focus on the Emperor. He's a bigger threat than the Death star. But if you insist on knowing, I will send a detailed report to your quarters as soon as possible and – What the hell are you doing General Kota?" she asked.

"Leave me alone. I'm watching this dragon sleep like a princess. I want to see if she'll still sleep after I poke her with my Lightsaber." he replied. I jumped forward and activated my Lightsaber, pointing it at him.

"Touch her and lose your nuts pervert." I said. Kota stared at my Lightsaber with great interest.

"What do you mean boy?" he asked.

"Don't play coy with me!" I shouted, bringing my Lightsaber up to his neck and leaning closer to him. "I know what you planed to do with that Lightsaber and her. Don't even _think_ about it. The dragon is mine." I said before deactivating my Lightsaber and walking back to the table. Every head was facing me.

"What? Vampires are very protective of their mates." I explained.

"Would you like the report or not Revan?" asked Mon Martha.

"No. I trust your judgement. If I don't need to read it, then I won't. I have better things to be doing anyway." I said, turning to Terrain.

"I have to let her sleep before tomorrow. I'll send my crew to the Leviathan to clean up. We'll begin the plan tomorrow as scheduled." I said before lending the meeting. Mon Martha cut her connection and the rest of the council walked off (Luke and Kota wobbling off rather than walking off) to go do their own thing. Eve followed Luke out and I was left with Terrain. She seemed so peaceful sitting there asleep. Her head was hung back, her arms were draped over the side, her legs were huddled up to her chest and she was snoring a light snore that was almost inaudible unless you listen real closely.

I grabbed a chair and placed it next to hers. I figured she wasn't very comfortable with her head back like that, so I placed my arm around her shoulders and let her rest her head on my arm like a pillow. Terrain cooed as I stroked her cheeks with my fingers. I felt at peace when she was this comfortable. As a result, I fell asleep myself.

I awoke to the sound of talking. My eyes failed to open so I was forced to listen intently to what was going on. Terrain was fighting with someone. I recognised the voice as Kota's.

"You Bastard perverted drunk! I can't believe you did that!" I heard Terrain scream. My eyes opened instantly. Kota was fending off Terrain's attacks with his Lightsaber. Terrain was striking and hacking at him with everything she had.

"I'd have expected someone like you to be more responsible with their drinking habits! How dare you do that to me! You fucking pervert!" Terrain screamed.

"What'sh the big deal girl? All I did wash take a peek at your Minge." said Kota, still drunk.

"Oh!" Terrain screamed. I saw there was a crowd gathered around. I stood up and shot past them. I activated my Lightsaber and gave two quick cuts between Kota's legs. He cried out in a girly manner. Terrain had stopped swinging away like a mad thing and the crowd had cringed away at what I'd just done.

"Ah! My nuts, you bastard! You cut off my nuts!" He squeaked.

"I did warn you didn't I? If you so much as touched her, you'd lose your nuts. So I've kept my end of the bargain. But I'm being generous. You should thank me for not cutting anything else off!" I scowled at him. Terrain was flabbergasted at me. I deactivated my Lightsaber and walked toward her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. Terrain nodded and smiled at me.

"Nice shot." she complimented.

"What are you talking about? I missed one." I said. Terrain raised her brow.

"You only hit one nut?" she asked.

"I want the children to hear about the one nutted Jedi." I said. Terrain giggled as we walked past Kota.

"Nice ass!" he complimented.

"Thanks. Nice nut." she replied, giggling. I tried as hard as I could not to laugh but I couldn't. The crowd separated as we walked past, afraid that they might meet with the same result if they were in the way.

"What's he gonna do when he's sober?" asked Terrain.

"Hopefully, apologise for his misdeeds to you and curse my name for the rest of his life." I replied, sarcasm in my voice. Terrain rested her head on my shoulder.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the Leviathan. Hopefully the crew have finished cleaning it out." I replied. Terrain cooed as we walked to the main hanger. We waited for the hangar doors to open. It took about two minutes before they would work. The doors made it about a metre apart before freezing again. But that was enough for Terrain and me. We shot past the crew, through the gap in the door and headed for the ship.

On the way, I noticed several of those creepy Yetis' roaming the place.

"You think we'll see one eat?" I asked.

"Only if it has manners." she replied. I chuckled as we sped on. The path to the Leviathan was growing more difficult as the snow fell, but we made it none the less. We boarded the cargo bay and headed for the bridge. The captain was waiting there, as was Jason. He was missing an eye, but he was still feeling ready to fight. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for looking out for Terrain before." I said. Jason smiled and said:

"It was my pleasure, sir." I turned to the captain and ordered her to get the ship into space.

We were beginning to get bored. The Leviathan was waiting patiently for the Ebon hawk to dock. Tigress was still trying to work out the controls.

"Tigress, what's taking so long?" I asked over the intercom.

"_I'm having trouble with the controls Revan._" she replied.

"Look to your right up on the ceiling panel. There should be five switches. The one on the right says auto-dock. Flick it." I said.

"_Found it!_" she called on the comm. I cut the connection.

"Woman can hold a sword and kill people with the flick of her wrist, but she can't dock a simple refugee ship." I muttered to myself.

"She's not used to this technology. She mentioned that she was raised in a land free of Technology. Not that dissimilar to our realms before the emperor found us." said Terrain.

"I know. But I would have thought that she'd learned by now." I said. Terrain scoffed at me. I chuckled, hoping to take off some of the stress that was slowly building up. I sat down on an empty chair and swung around in it. The faster I went, the more blurred but clear things were. While it was all blurred, I could see objects coming out of the lights. It looked like a warp gate. Once you go through, there's a worm hole I used to look through the sides when Nuke trained me. He'd hold my hand as I went through for the first time.

"Captain. There is a transmission from one of the Star destroyers." said the captain.

"Put him on." I ordered. The screen went black and an admirals portrait came up.

"Lord Revan. We have a situation there's some sort of creature on board. It's killing everyone in the engine room. What should we do?" asked the admiral. I could tell he wasn't lying. His voice was frantic, panicked. I heard a screech in the background.

"Get everyone out of the engineering platform and seal the doors. Then cut off the oxygen supply. Try to suffocate the bastard. If that doesn't work, contact me again and I'll be right over." I ordered. The admiral sounded relieved at having a plan to execute. He saluted at me and cut the connection.

"What do you think Revan? Xenomorph?" asked Terrain.

"Rogue I think. Either that or Kota's still squealing from earlier." I chortled. Terrain placed a paw over her maw. The rest of the crew paid us no mind, they were focused on the mission.

"Lord Revan, Lady Terrain. Why are you so cheery at a time like this? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the battle?" asked one of the crew members. Every head turned to him as if to say, what are you doing you idiot. I looked at Terrain, the smile still on my face.

"We are ready. We just feel that we should spend as much time Laughing as we can. After all, we might not succeed. So everybody talk and converse with each other. You may not get another chance." I said to everybody on the bridge. They gave us stares of confusion and disbelief.

"Unless you want me to order you to have fun, you'd better do it." I added. Everyone went back to work, but started talking casually to the other crew members. A few of them went on the intercom and passed the word around about having fun until we got to our destination.

I grabbed Terrain's hand and led her to the elevator on the bridge.

"What's up?" I asked her. Terrain furrowed a little as she thought about her problems.

"The way you're acting. It's like you're preparing to die. Like Mar did." said Terrain. I didn't know it at the time, but the other dragons were listening in with a lot of interest.

"Terrain, I don't plan on leaving you again." I said.

"Again?" she asked, curious. It took me only a second to reply.

"I mean when the chip still worked. I left you against my will, but I won't do that gain. I won't repeat Mar's mistake." I said. Terrain was starting to calm down, but tears were swelling up in her eyes. Whether they were tears of joy or sorrow, I couldn't tell.

"I can see what Terrain saw in you now. You're determined to keep the family happy. Don't worry. I got your back Revan." said Quake, startling me. I thought we were alone, or at least out of ear shot.

"Hey guys. How's the party?" I asked, changing the subject.

"The crew loves you. They've started blasting your name into the walls, avoiding the hull of course." replied Spyro in a cheerful tone.

"This is the most fun I've had since my hunting trip with Mar." he admitted.

"Hey Spyro, I just felt a kick." said Cynder from behind him. Spyro turned to his mate and placed a paw on her side.

"There goes another one." he said, smiling.

"I think they're ready to emerge soon." she said. Cynder then turned to me and smiled.

"Wanna feel the babies kicking?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. I walked up to Cynder and knelt down. I placed my hand gently on her side. There was a sudden thrashing coming from my side. One by one by one.

"Oh dear. I think they feel something bad about you. Cyril said that a baby can sometimes tell when someone is hiding something. Even unborn babies." she said.

"Weren't they supposed to come out as eggs?" I asked her.

"Yes but the offspring of a purple dragon, don't require eggs. They grow inside the mother like a cheetah's does." she replied.

"It's an old forgotten legend of the purple dragon that the moles dug up in their expeditions. A Tablet explaining that the purple offspring don't require eggs. You could say that it skips the next generation of the purple dragon." added Spyro. I knelt there in silence.

"You mentioned they could sense lies or something along those lines?" I asked.

"Yes. Not just lies but hidden truths." she replied. "Is there something you're not telling us Revan?" she asked. I stroked my chin for a second, pretending to think about something I couldn't have told them.

"Sorry. I don't remember. It might come back to me sooner or later. Maybe they can sense the lie I made to Sidious?" I suggested.

"It makes sense. The tablet didn't necessarily say anything about them sensing specific lies. That could very well be it." said Terrain supporting my theory. I offered her supportive thanks. She winked at me before walking off to see the crewmen's handy work on the walls.

"We'll be arriving at the Death star within the hour sir." said the captain. I nodded and walked to my quarters to prepare. I was greeted by some newly appointed fans as they swayed drunkenly past the rooms. They cheered me on and bade me good luck as I entered my quarters. One actually had an unconscious female officer in his arms.

"Good luck Revan." he said.

"Thanks, you too." I said, pointing to the unconscious woman in his arms. He winked at me and I smirked at them. If it had been any other time, I'd have court marshalled them where they stood. But tonight was a night to forget the rules for now.

**Chapter 30: Apprentice**

I was gathering my equipment, preparing to kill Sidious no matter the cost. I put my Sith robes on, forcing the ring with the cloth pieces around my waist. I grabbed my mask and placed it on. I pulled my hood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I felt like there was nothing that could stop me. I decided that a little extra couldn't hurt. I went to the infirmary. There was a weapon I'd never seen before. It was a simple Gauntlet, but it had two incisions at the front. I picked it up and placed it on my right hand (because my left was severed).

There was a sharp stab as I felt needles inserting themselves into my skin. Then I thought about what the incisions in the gauntlet were. I suddenly flicked my wrist in a strong, quick motion. Two long jagged blades came shooting out. It extended twice as far as my hand. It was about as long as my forearm (hand included). I examined the blades carefully. How had they come out? I relaxed my muscles for just a second. The blades suddenly shot back in.

"What the…?" I thought. I flexed my muscles and the blades came out again. I relaxed them and they went back in. _How does a blade three times as long as the gauntlet fit in there with room to spare?_ I thought to myself.

"Revan?" called Terrain from the front door. I dashed into the living room where she was waiting.

"Hey honey," I said. "What's up?" I asked. Terrain smiled.

"Nothing, just wondered what you were doing. I'll get some things together and meet you at the docking bay." she said.

"Terrain, wait!" I called as she was about to turn away. I removed my mask and brought her close to me. She tilted her head back and I kissed her.

"For luck." I said as she smiled sweetly at me. She nodded and stroked my face. I grabbed her hand gently and kissed the top of it like those French men do when they meet a pretty lady.

"I love you Terrain. _Praeter meus vita_." I said.

"What's that mean?" she asked.

"It's Latin. It roughly translates as: _More than my life_. The actual phrasing is: _Past my life_." I replied. Terrain giggled. You can be very romantic sometimes, and then you can be a real horny bastard." she commented.

"I don't hear you complaining." I said. Terrain blushed.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." she said defensively. I smiled before kissing her on the snout once more.

"I'll see you there." I said as she walked away, waving at me.

"Don't be late." she said. I smiled as I went back into the room.

"Alright, how do I get this thing off?" I said to myself. I tried using the force, but it wouldn't budge. I tried pressing some buttons on the wrist control panel. Success! I managed to pull the Gauntlet free from my wrist. I held it up to my face, studying it intently. I thought about how this would do against a Lightsaber.

"Nah. Not a chance. This wouldn't even be able to take a microsecond against it." I said aloud. It was nearly time. I looked out the window to see us docking the Death stars hangar. I placed the gauntlet back on my wrist and dashed over to the docking bay where Terrain was waiting for me, her hood up and her claw like paws behind her back. She almost looked like a scaly green version of General Grievous. I brushed that thought aside. _What a thing to say about the love of your life._ I jumped off the balcony and landed next to her as the hangar door opened.

There was a line of Storm troopers awaiting our arrival. They stood to attention as we stepped off. They were a group of Troopers who were at the Rebel base. I nodded towards them.

"Lord Revan. Lord Terrain. We're ready to attack the shield Generator at your command." said the commander of the small battalion.

"Very good, follow me commander." I ordered. Spyro, Cynder and the others were following behind in rows. The Storm troopers formed up behind them. We walked up through the main corridors which were as big as could be expected of the Death stars corridors. Roughly forty metres high, maybe seven acres in diameter. I noticed that there were locked doors. There was a loud explosion and the attack had begun on the Death star.

Walking past the corridors, I ordered two groups, led by Flame and Ember, Adam, Eve and Amaranthine. Each group separated to their designated areas while Spyro, Cynder, Frost, Shockwave, Quake and Angel followed with Luke and Kota. To my surprise, Kota was actually apologising for his behaviour as a drunk. He didn't hold a grudge against me. Terrain was still angry so she said something along the lines of "Well you should because you can't hold anything else now". I gave her a cold stare afterwards. She was silent the rest of the way.

We'd made it to Sidious' chamber.

"You guys wait here a minute while we go in. We'll call you if we need you. Guard the door." I said. The dragons and Jedi nodded. Terrain and I walked in and bowed down to Sidious.

"You have returned Revan. That is good. I want you to meet my new apprentice. Darth Slain." said Sidious. Terrain and I looked around the room for any sign of this Darth Slain that he'd talked about. Suddenly, there was Lightsaber activation just behind us. Terrain and I both heard it and rolled to the side. Slain's Lightsaber nearly missed my Right arm. Slain didn't' waste time, he turned on Terrain and charged her.

Terrain reached for her Lightsaber, only to have it snatched up by Sidious, using the force. I activated my own Lightsaber and Jumped behind Terrain and caught Slain's blow. Terrain was surprised to see my speed. She thought I'd run so fast that even her eyes couldn't pick it up.

I pushed back as hard as I could, but Slain's arm wouldn't budge.

"Move…Now!" I said to her. She flipped backwards just in time for me to lose my strength and get kicked aside. I threw another Lightsaber to Terrain who gratefully caught it and activated it. She blocked an attack that made her arm quiver. I used the force to open the door. The others came flooding in. Both Jedi noticed Slain fighting Terrain. I grabbed my Lightsaber and ran for him. The others headed for Sidious.

"Revan! Help!" called Terrain as her arms gave way. I snuck up behind her and clashed my Lightsaber with Slain's. Together, we pushed against him. Slowly, but surely, we overpowered him. He staggered back. It was then we decided to go on the offensive. Terrain and I spun around in unison and went for his left. He blocked the attack and prepared for another. Terrain ducked and twirled, going for his legs. I jumped over him, trying to get his head or his hands. He blocked my attempts with his Lightsaber and jumped Terrains side-swipe. He dashed aside, nearly making Terrain and I hit each other.

We turned on him, angrily. I saw Terrain's markings appear. Her eyes going as black as night. My own body began to change as well. My eyes went white, my body going dark. My shoulder tattoo started to glow white. Slain didn't seen particularly phased by our changes. I noticed that my mask was still on. I ripped it off. It was then that Slain flinched. My teeth were growing an inch longer, my eyes curling on the outer edges. My hair started to stick up. I looked over to the others. They were too busy blocking and parrying Sidious' blows to notice us. I was partially thankful to Sidious for distracting them. Slain started for us. He moved with such speed that it was difficult for us to see him. We side stepped out of the way. Slain took a swing at me, slashing my chest. I looked down at the gaping wound. I didn't feel anything. I looked back up, not caring about the wound.

Terrain shot behind Slain and slashed his shoulder blade. He gave a grunt and staggered forward. It was then that I got a good look at him. He looked like Vader in every way, except he didn't have a helmet. The vocal distorter was there but that was it. He didn't need a helmet anyway. He wasn't scarred from the lava of Mustafaar. He was bald though. I didn't take much time noticing his similarities, he lunged back for Terrain. I dashed past him and slashed his back. If I were standing behind him, our slash marks would have been Parallel. He turned on me again. Terrain slashing the same spot. Slain finally made a sound. A groan. He turned back to Terrain. I swirled around, ducking to take his legs out. He jumped up and ran along the balcony. He was playing with us.

**Chapter 31: Truths**

Terrain jumped up on the other end of the balcony to cut him off. I jumped up behind him. We ran to his location. He didn't stop. He kept running for Terrain. Terrain went to strike him down, but Slain stopped and ducked in time to avoid her swipe and stick her through the chest and pull it out through the side. Terrain stopped and so did I. I watched, speechless as Terrain fell over the railing of the balcony to the floor. Her markings gone, she lay there as dead as her non-beating heart.

Everyone stopped to look at Terrain on the ground. Even Sidious gave them time to see their friend dead before them. They looked up at me, the darkness gone in me. I didn't fel upset or dark. All I felt was a white hot flame, bursting out of my soul. I was about to fire an energy wave at Slain and finish him off once and for all, when Terrain let out a light gasp. It was inaudible to everyone except me. I watched as she shallowly breathed in and out. The fire in me died away. She was looking up at me, tears in her eyes. I forgot all about Slain for the moment and jumped down to meet Terrain. It was a five story drop, but I didn't care. I landed right next to her and lifted her head, placing it on my lap for support.

"Hey there sexy." she said weakly.

"Hey there yourself, gorgeous." I replied. A small smile made its way up my face. But it wasn't there for long. Terrain tried to breathe heavily and found herself coughing. This made her pain worse. I sat there, trying to calm her down.

"Remember this sweetie. When we get out of this, I'm gonna take you somewhere and it'll be just the two of us." I offered. Terrain smiled.

"I wish we were going to get out of this together." she said.

"You forget, you're a Vampire. You're already dead." I said.

"I feel like I'm about to die anyway." she said. There was no blood, just the melted bits if dragon flesh on the ground around her wound. I brought her head closer to my face and made a small incision with my nail.

"Here drink this." I said. I pressed my cheek against her mouth. Terrain smelled the blood instantly and started to vacuum the blood from my face. I waited until she'd regained her control and pulled her away. She was reluctant to stop at first, but the wound had sealed up, taking the scent away. Terrain was breathing more easily now. The wound was slowly healing.

"You just stay there. I'll handle him from here on out." I said. Terrain nodded and let her head fall back. Sidious hadn't heard what we were saying. He thought that Terrain was dead.

"Ah! You win some you lose some, eh Revan?" he asked. Slain stepped off the balcony and stood next to his master. I let Terrain lay peacefully on the ground. I stood up and glared daggers at Slain. The look I gave him was of pure vengeance. I sent a message to him through my eyes. _Ready for your penance?_ I saw him flinch a little as my gaze stayed focused on him.

"Slain, kill him like you killed Terrain." he ordered. Slain didn't smile, or frown. He simply followed his order. He zoomed forward and tried to strike me. Time slowed down for me. Slain was about to impale me. I quickly brought my Lightsaber in line with his and activated it. The blade knocked his Lightsaber off balance and he wavered. I didn't waste any time.

I didn't growl, I didn't make a sound. I simply swept behind him and instead of stabbing him in the back as he expected, I slashed past his face and cut his hands off. He shook his stubs in surprise. His Lightsaber was falling. I used the force and grabbed it like I still had my arm. I activated it and brought it across mine. I had him on his knees, the Lightsabers threatening to decapitate him.

"Yes, yes. Kill him, kill him. He is weak, broken. You were destined to kill him." he said. I didn't argue with him. Kota and Luke both shouted 'no', but I paid them no heed. The Lightsabers closed in on each other like pincers. Slain's head was rolling across the floor, his body laying in front of me, limp.

"It's such a shame you had to betray me. You could have taken his place. I didn't hear a word he'd said. I simply let Slain's Lightsaber drop to the floor next to his body. I turned to Sidious, my Lightsaber still drawn and ready to take another life. I used the force to grab hold of him and strangle him as I impaled him, but the force had no use against him. Over the years, he'd gotten stronger.

"Slain was my apprentice for a reason Revan. He was not as strong as I. I am the Lord of the Sith. Not a simple Sith Lord, but the Lord of lords." he said. I didn't waste any time. I shot forward for him, and went to slash at him. The other s followed suit. He managed to blow my comrades to the far wall, breaking a couple of their bones. I still went for him. He drew his Lightsaber and met mine.

"You were destined to destroy me. I see that, but I will not give up without a fight." he said. I smiled cockily.

"So you admit that I am stronger?" I asked.

"NO!" he shouted, shocking me with his free hand. I went flying across the room. I hit the wall and was pinned to it by his Lightsaber sticking through my right shoulder. It melted my skin as I fell to the ground. I yelled out in pain.

"Who do you think you are to challenge me?" he asked. I saw him walk toward Cynder, picking her up.

"I know of her pregnancy." he said. He reached for his Lightsaber and caught it. In one swift motion, he held it against Cynder's stomach, the Lightsaber activated. I heard Spyro calling out Cynder's name.

"Who are they to you? You didn't even know them until two weeks ago! Who are they to you?" he urged. I looked over to Terrain who was awake and watching me with hope in her eyes, hope I'd do something to save them all. Luke and Kota were down for the count.

"Well?!" asked Sidious, bringing the Lightsaber closer to Cynder's stomach. Every conscious head was turned to me. I saw the Lightsaber start burning away at Cynder's belly scales. That was the end of the line. I stood up, my shoulder healing, my left arm, shooting out of my shoulder like an arrow shooting through a tree. Every eye was turned to me. The charter marks I'd put up as a glamour faded and I was revealed. I was Mar Grimm again. I stared at Sidious with hatred growing through my body.

"_I am their FATHER!"_ I shouted. The entire space station shook with the power of my voice. I saw Sidious' jaw drop as I revealed my true self.

"Mar!" gasped Cynder. Sidious' Lightsaber was about to burst through Cynder's skin. I jumped instantly and caught his wrist. Sidious looked at me, horror in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it mate!" I said. Sidious growled at me, trying to intimidate me. He didn't do anything; he'd hoped the growl would be enough. Just to show him my superiority, I growled so deeply, it sounded like an echo coming from five different Vampires. I squeezed Sidious' arm till he released the Lightsaber and let it fall. I snatched Cynder out of his hand with Lightning speed. I held her with both hands and rushed back to Spyro, placing her gently on the ground next to him.

"Mar! You're…alive? But the statue, and the ashes – you –." I placed my finger over his snout.

"Later. Now I've got to take care of this…infestation." I said. Spyro smiled whole heartedly at me. It felt good to see that smile, knowing that I was Mar.

"Mar?" I heard Terrain whimper. I turned to her.

"What? You're not dead?" asked Sidious. I glared at him.

"Shut your mouth Sith. You will pay for hurting my family the way you did." I threatened. Sidious stared at me hard and cold.

"Watch your tongue boy. I'm still the strongest here." he said.

"Spyro. Gather everyone and Jump them out of here. Now!" I ordered. Spyro didn't hesitate. Within a minute, everyone was out of here except me and Sidious. I stretched my arms out to the sides and let energy gather around me. Within ten seconds, there was Lightning crackling around me like an aura. I swung my arms in front of me, my fingers outstretched, it looked like I was trying to mark a football.

"Now if you truly want to test your strength, stay right where you are!" I called over the crackling sound. Bits of metal were coming up as the force of my power slowly destroyed the place. Sidious was standing there, wondering if I was bluffing.

"FINAL FLASH!" I shouted. As a humungous energy wave burst out of my hands, I grunted at the force of the attack.

"EERGHHH!" Sidious was staring wide-eyed at the energy wave. Before it hit I heard him curse.

"Oh shit!" he yelled before the energy hit him and blasted him through the observation window. Oxygen was sucked out of the chamber, as was I. I drifted through space, making sure that Sidious was dead. There was no sign of him anywhere. I wasn't sure if that was due to the effect of my Final flash, or whether he'd escaped and made it to a safe location. I'd hoped for the first one.

I grew bored and jumped back to the Leviathan. She was about to dock, with Flame, Ember, Adam, Eve and Amaranthine onboard. The five dragons stared unbelieving at me. My face was exactly the same as they remembered, except for my haircut.

I'd expected Eve to say something, or Ember, even flame. I didn't expect _him_ to speak.

"Mar? Are you really still alive?" asked Adam, finally breaking from his vow of silence. I furrowed at him and nodded.

"Sorry to disappoint." I replied.

"I can't believe you're still alive. Thank the ancestors." he said delightfully.

"What happened to Adam and Eve? I think Sidious switched them with actual heart felt dragons." I mocked cheerily. Eve giggled, rubbing her head against Luke's side. He swung his arm around her and kept her warm. Adam and Amaranthine were twisting their tails together.

"When you gave your life for us, you also gave Eve and me an Epiphany. You, an outsider, or non – dragon if you will, sacrificed yourself for others that did not resemble you in any way. We figured that if you would do that, then there really were no impure beings." he explained.

"My death gave you an epiphany?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Shit! You two picked the worst time to have an epiphany. Why didn't you have it when I warned you about Godzilla?" I asked, pretending to sound hurt. They shrugged their German Shepherd-like shoulders and smiled.

"_Praeter meus vita._" said Terrain. I looked over to her.

"_EGO diligo vos amo I've nunquam diligo quisquam alius._" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"It means: I love you like I've never loved anything else." I replied. Terrain blushed.

"Come here." she coaxed. I walked over casually. She motioned for me to lean in. I prepared myself for the slap that was most definitely coming my way. Terrain grabbed my face with her hands and pulled me in with strength I never knew she had and kissed me as hard as she could. When she let go, she was panting from her wounds. I placed my hands on her open wound and said the words of healing.

"_Et Arello_." Terrain's spine cracked back into place and new flesh began to form around her injury. Within a minute, she was completely healed.

"What will we call our rebellion?" asked Quake with a sudden interest. Terrain thought about this for a second.

"What's Dragon rebellion in Latin?" asked Cynder.

"_Extraho rebellis._" I replied.

"I know what we can call it." I said. Everybody turned to me, waiting for the answer.

"_Extraho regnum rebellis_." I said. Every dragon looked for an explanation to my Latin.

"Dragon realm rebellion." I added. Every dragon seemed to agree to this name.

"Then _Extraho regnum rebellis_ it is." said Spyro.

"United with Luke and the council we will be _Omnimodus tutela_." I said.

"What's that mean?" Luke asked.

"Universal guardians." I replied. Luke smiled and nodded his head.

"Very well together we are the Universal guardians. The _Omnimodus tutela_." he said delightedly.

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a scream from behind the elevator door. A man was screaming. Then he was suddenly silenced. I focused my vision and realised there was a Lightsaber behind the door.

"Get Down!" I ordered. As Terrain and the others ducked down, the door flew open and batted me against the wall like a fly being crushed between a brick wall and a man's shoe.

"You think I'm done that easily?" asked Sidious in a panting tone.

"I am the lord of the Sith. I can control the Medicloreans of my body and reshape it to allow me to breathe in space." protested Sidious.

"I knocked the door back to him, but he slashed at it, cutting it in half.

"You're a fool to challenge me. Mar or no Mar." he said. He was mad and ravenous. He dashed past everyone and grabbed Terrain and stuck his Lightsaber up to her throat.

"Take a single step and she gets a close shave to the spine."  
>he threatened. I felt my blood course through her veins. She was scared, but also very angry. He started crushing Terrain's stomach from the inside out.<p>

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Sidious." I warned.

"Do what I say and I might let the bitch live." he said. I could fel Terrain slipping into insanity.

"I think we should all find cover somewhere." I said plainly.

"Stay where you are Revan!" shouted Sidious.

"Fuck that! I'm not going to get in Terrain's line of sight. Fuck you!" I said before jumping into the service elevator. Sidious was left standing there with Terrain, she was panting heavily now. Sidious released her from his grip, but not the clenching stomach.

realised his mistake and went to amend the problem but was too late. Terrain snapped. Her entire body went pitch black and her eyes gleaming white. Sidious wasn't afraid of her though. Terrain swung forward and tried to hit him, but he moved out of the way and stabbed her in the heart. Terrain fell to the ground. Her dark aura dissipated and she lay still on the floor.

"My turn!" I shouted as my skin broke and my larger Broly-like form emerged.

"Are you going to charge me too?" he asked. I chuckled and let energy compact from around me into a small blaster shell. I tossed it at Sidious, who thought he could deflect it like a blaster round. He hacked at it and it exploded in his face. He was sent flying across the room. When he hit the wall, he was met by another, stronger blaster shell. He gagged and chocked blood. I smiled as the carnage and mayhem around me brought on entertainment.

"I'm not finished with you yet boy." said Sidious.

"Good. I like it when my play things last longer. It keeps me entertained." Sidious dashed forward and struck me in the stomach with his Lightsaber. I looked down at the wound and smiled an evil smile.

"And what was that supposed to be, Sith lord?" I asked, mockingly. Sidious jumped back. He went for another attack in the air. He aimed to hit my heart. I gathered energy in the centre of my chest. Sidious touched the energy ball and it exploded. Sidious was sent flying.

Terrain was fully awake by now and watching the entire outcome of the battle. I noticed she was staring at me with loving affection. I smiled and grabbed Sidious by the head and swung him. I jumped at the other end of the room and grabbed him by the shoulders. I leaped back and kicked him back across the other end of the room. O grabbed him in mid flight and bashed his head against the cold hard ground. Then I jumped up and landed n him hard. I heard his back break and a long piercing scream came out of his mouth. I stood next to him and waved my hand over him. Energy gathered and compacted into another Blaster shell.

"Any last requests?" I asked. Sidious said something that sounded like: "die and let your family suffer".

"Sorry can't do that. See you." I said before blowing him away. All that remained was his boots with his feet still inside. Everyone looked at me as they came out from their hiding places. I looked at Terrain and knelt down to her.

"Surprised?" I asked. Terrain nodded, slyly.

"I think there may be other uses for this body." she said.

"Don't push your luck. I've learned to control this body over the past four years. This is the first time I've got to control it in an actual test." I said. Terrain sighed.

"At least you're alive, and you were Revan all along." she added. I smiled. "Yep, I'm Revan. Mar or Revan Grimm." I said. Terrain giggled. I looked around at the damage Sidious and I had caused.

"I'm not cleaning this place up." I said.

"Relax, once we've landed on Hoth, we'll have it cleaned in no time." offered Luke. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Luke."

END


End file.
